Games of Love
by BTR-aholic
Summary: Kendall is Duluth West High's biggest heartbreaker. Logan is a quiet nerd who doesn't get any attention. What happens when Kendall marks Logan as his next target. And will Logan give in to the Knight Charm? Kogan. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I had a dream about this and even though it was maybe a minute long, I was completely inspired.**

**Summary: Kendall is Duluth West High's biggest heartbreaker. Logan is a quiet nerd who doesn't get any attention. What happens when Kendall marks Logan as his next target. And will Logan give in to the Knight Charm? Kogan.**

**Games of Love**

**Chapter 1**

Kendall smiled as he walked into Duluth West High School. He was met by several glances and nervous smiles. Kendall still found it funny that girls seemed to melt when they saw him. But it never got old to him. When he walked into the hallway for seniors, he walked up to the locker of his current girlfriend Jo Taylor.

"Hey you." She said with a warm smile. Kendall couldn't help but smile at the attractive blond in front of him.

Kendall wrapped the smaller girl in his arms and kissed her lips gently and as passionately as he could. "Hey, so I was thinking Friday after the game we could maybe go to my place. My parents won't be there and we could watch a movie or something." He said smoothly, hoping that she would go for it.

Jo got a nervous smile on her face. Kendall knew that the girl was still a virgin, but the virgin's were the best. They were the easiest to crack. All it took was a smile and a fake I love you and they melted and would give in. Jo would be no different, Kendall had learned that much the last four years.

"I don't know Kendall. I don't know if its best if we are alone together just yet." She said nervously. Kendall could tell how uneasy it made the girl to even think about being alone with him.

Kendall smiled knowing that he could get her to change her mind. "Okay babe. I don't want to rush you. I love you and I can wait as long as you need me to."

Jo smiled at him and gave him a kiss before she walked with Camille to class. Kendall walked to his locker and grabbed his english book out before closing it and walking to class.

Logan was sitting in his AP English class waiting for Mr. Neville to begin their lesson. They were currently reading Grapes of Wrath. Most of the class hated it and complained about it. They were suppose to have read the first six chapters but Logan had spent all weekend nose deep in the book, not wanting to put it down.

"Now, in the first chapter when the kids and wifes are looking at their men what is that suppose to symbolize?" Mr. Neville asked with a bored tone. Knowing that none of the kids in front of him had truly understood the meaning.

Logan raised his hand and smiled when Neville pointed to him. "It meant that they rely on the men in the family to be strong. So long as their men are strong they will make it to tomorrow. But they also know that if their men crack and give in to the depression that they have lost all hope." Logan said with a smile.

"Good job, Mr. Mitchell. Seems like you have really understood the meaning thus far."

Logan couldn't help but be proud that even in an AP class he was still the smartest. Logan paid attention and took notes the rest of the class. Logan was happy that he was finally a senior and would be done and out of Minnesota soon. He had received his early acceptance to Harvard and couldn't have been happier.

Class let out and Logan stood up and made his way out of class. It was now the second week in class and Logan couldn't wait for the nine months to fly by so that he could leave and never look back. Logan made his way to his locker and noticed the nice blond girl who had the locker next to his.

"Hey Logan." She said sweetly.

"Hey Jo. How was your weekend?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Oh, I just hung out with Kendall. You know the usual." Logan could see the happiness in her eyes when she talked about Kendall.

_Too bad once he gets sex he will dump your ass. _Logan thought to himself. As if cued Kendall walked up and wrapped his arms around Jo. Logan rolled his eyes at Kendall and walked away. After Kendall had stolen Camille from him, he hadn't liked the guy at all. Logan had cared a lot about Camille and was hurt when she had left him for Kendall.

Kendall smiled as Logan walked away from him. Kendall knew that Logan despised him ever since Camille had dumped him. Kendall smiled as he thought about when he took Camille's virginity. He had ended things two days later saying that he couldn't be with someone he didn't trust since she dumped another guy to be with him.

Kendall got pleasure out of seeing people cry because of him. It made his ego grow bigger and bigger. Kendall knew that he could get anyone he wanted. He had even seduced the star quarter back of the school, Dak Zevon. Kendall knew that he liked guys, but would prefer a girl any day of the week. He liked a challenge and going after a straight guy was the biggest challenge he had ever had.

Kendall walked Jo to her gym class and then made his way to algebra. When he walked in he went and sat down next to his best friend Jett Stetson. "Hey dude, what the status on Mercedes?" Kendall asked with a smile.

Jett let out a mischievous grin. "I give it a few more days before she finally cracks." Jett said with a cocky tone.

"Ah, then you will be only six down." Kendall said with a laugh.

Kendall and Jett kept score of how many virgins they could crack. Kendall was up twelve to six. It was a fact that Kendall was extremely proud of. Once he got Jo under his belt he would be back up by seven.

Kendall smirked as Dak walked by. "So you gonna win us the game Friday?" Kendall asked with a smile.

Dak frowned at Kendall. Kendall knew that he had always been embarrassed that he let the famous Kendall Knight seduce him, especially when Dak was completely straight. Dak walked passed Kendall and didn't say anything.

Kendall never told about the guys he hooked up with. He wasn't ready to tell everyone about his bisexuality, so he never bragged about them. He was just proud of the embarrassed looks he got from the guys who he had officially seduced.

"Dude, why does Dak Zevon hate you so damn much?" Jett asked with a confused tone.

Kendall smirked before he answered. "Lets just say that I have some pretty bad shit on him." He earned a confused look from Jett. "And no, you can't know. He doesn't get found out unless he crosses me."

Jett nodded knowing not to question further. Kendall was at the top of school chain, and Jett knew that at the snap of a finger he could be at the bottom thanks to his "best friend" and that wasn't something he wanted.

–

That Friday it was Duluth West verses East and Kendall sat in the stadiums watching Jo cheerlead and cheer on the Huskies. He couldn't help but smile at the smaller girl. In a matter of four days he had made the blond practically beg him to have sex with her. He couldn't help but feel like he had accomplished something big. The girl had been saving herself for marriage and he had finally cracked her. He thought back to the memory from Wednesday.

Kendall had talked Jo into going up to her room to show him the new outfit she had gotten for the coming up party on Saturday. Kendall got a very smug grin on his face. "You should model it for me babe." Kendall said with raised eyebrows.

Jo blushed at the other blond. Kendall smirked because he knew that the girl was wrapped around his finger completely. "Kendall, I don't know..."

Kendall gave her his perfect smile and gave a slight pouty look. "C'mon babe. I just want to see you in it, I'll even stand outside the door while you change."

Jo's face lit up thinking that Kendall was being considerate even though in reality he knew that he could at least get something out of the girl. Kendall stood up and walked out of the room and gently closed that door. He stood outside thinking about how sad it was that girls could be so gullible.

After about five minutes Jo opened the door to reveal the red baby doll shirt and a pair of leggings. Kendall couldn't help but notice how the top made Jo's boobs look at least a full cup size bigger. He smiled at her and brought her into a kiss. "Jo you look beautiful."

He instantly deepened the kiss and started gently pushing her back towards her bed. Jo didn't put up and objection for the first time. When they reached her bed Kendall laid down on top of her and started grinding into her and watched with satisfaction when she moaned out of her mouth. Kendall gently started taking off the girls shirt. He threw it to the side and started kissing the girls breast. She let out another moan.

Kendall smirked and started going towards her pants, he pulled them down and started licking and doing every trick he knew. Within ten minutes she was breathing heavy. "Oh god!" She screamed. "Kendall let's do it. Please, lets do it now."

Kendall smiled. "Why don't we wait until Friday? We can do it at my house and I will make it special for you."

Jo smiled at him and nodded.

Kendall sat watching the game. He couldn't believe he had cracked her in less than a month. Virgins usually held out for a month or longer. Jo would hold the new record twenty two days. Kendall got a wood just thinking about what would happen later.

Kendall got up and made his way to the concession to get a water. When he was on his way there he saw Logan and Carlos standing there wearing shirts that said number forty eight rocks. Kendall realized they were supporting their best friend James who was a running back on the team. Kendall walked up to Carlos. He and Carlos were on the hockey team together so they were pretty good friends because of it.

"Carlitos!" He said with a smile and gently punched him on the arm. He glanced over and noticed that Logan suddenly looked preoccupied.

Logan knew that he looked completely annoyed but couldn't help it. He didn't like Kendall at all and he was sure that he was only talking to Carlos to get under his skin. Kendall was a smug bastard and Logan knew when someone didn't like him.

"K dogg, we get back on the ice next week. Are you stoked, Mr. Capitan?" Carlos said with a smile and hit Kendall back.

"Dude, you have no idea. Getting captain this year is a huge deal and I'm the only one in my family to ever get the captain spot so its pretty exciting." Kendall said with a grin.

"I've been trying to get Logan here to try out. He's pretty good, he's always practiced with me so I know that he could make the team easily." Carlos said nudging Logan.

"I'm not trying out." Logan said in an irritated voice. He still hadn't looked at the blond standing in front of him and would refuse to even look at Carlos until Kendall left.

"What's wrong, Mitchell?" Kendall said in a taunting voice. "Scared that you will make a fool of yourself?"

Logan finally met the blond's eyes and even Kendall could see the fury in them. "No, I just would rather concentrate on school instead of being a hockey drone."

Logan saw Kendall smirk at him. "I don't think you have what it takes." Kendall said again.

Logan rolled his eyes and ignored what Kendall was saying this time rather then arguing. _This guy is so god damn smug. I would love to show him up on the ice, because even Carlos has said that I'm one of the best players and I should be on the team._ Logan thought to himself.

After his and Logan's little argument, Kendall turned around to make his way to the concession area to finally get his water. Kendall smiled to himself and knew that he had found his next target. He was tired of the easy girls who gave it up in a month. He knew that he had found his next target and that target was Logan Mitchell.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: So future chapters will be longer, I just like to get a base and feedback before I continue writing so, please...**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I am glad that so many people are intrigued by this story. I hope I can keep everyone's attention! And I find it amusing someone threatened to find me and make me write if I didn't update soon =D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Kendall and Jo were making their way to Kendall's GTO. Jo was still in her cheerleading outfit and Kendall couldn't help but get hard when he looked at her. When they got to the car Kendall opened the door for her and she got in. They started driving back to his house.

Logan and Carlos were outside the locker room waiting for James to come out. It was taking their shaggy haired friend longer then usual to come out. Logan couldn't help but feel proud that his best friend had scored the winning touchdown. Logan and James had been best friends since preschool and their friendship never died. Not even when they reached high school and James was made fun of because of Logan.

"So you still hate Kendall?" Carlos asked out of no where.

"Yeah. How would you feel if he convinced your first girlfriend to dump you for him?" Logan asked bitterly.

"I guess I wouldn't be too happy about it either, but it was almost a year ago and besides I really do want you to try out for hockey. You have no sports and besides wouldn't it help if you got a hockey scholarship to Harvard? I know you're parents have savings but think about what you could do with all that extra money!"

Logan couldn't help but laugh at the latino that stood in front of him. "I don't think I'm good enough to get a scholarship." Logan said with a chuckle.

Carlos couldn't help but laugh at how little the smarter boy knew about college hockey. "Dude, ivy league teams usually aren't the best so I think you would have a guaranteed scholarship."

Logan had been bothered by Carlos for the last three months about trying out for the team. Carlos wanted to share the experience with his best friend but Logan wasn't too sure about it. "If I say I will think about it, will you get off my back?" Logan asked in a defeated tone. Carlos nodded like a little kid. "Fine, I will consider it."

Kendall and Jo were finally up in Kendall's room and Kendall was kissing her intently. He had put some candles up and thought that was romantic enough. Kendall got annoyed when Jo suddenly stopped kissing him.

"Kendall, I'm scared. You have a reputation for leaving girls after you have sex with them. And I know how you hurt Camille and I don't want to be where she was." Jo was biting her lower lip and Kendall couldn't help but get turned on by this.

"Jo, Camille left Logan for me. That was why I broke things off with her. I couldn't trust her and besides I never felt for her what I do with you." He said with a warm smile. After he said that Jo finally gave in and let Kendall continue kissing her.

Kendall unzipped Jo's cheerleading top and pulled it off of her. She looked at Kendall with love in his eyes and let him continue. He slowly started kissing her neck and worked his way up to her ear. Kendall smiled when the girl beneath him shivered. He worked his way down to her bra and slowly pulled it over her head. He gently took in one of her nipples and sucked on it and was happy to hear when she moaned softly.

Kendall felt his pants get overwhelmingly tighter and he felt extremely uncomfortable. He quickly tugged his shirt off and threw it to the side. He laid on top of her and started devouring her lips again. They made out for several minutes. Kendall running his hands all over her body. He could feel her squirm slightly at his touch. He took off her skirt and spanky's and then started making kisses down to her vagina.

He licked and nibbled slightly and he knew that she was enjoying it when her hands were grabbing chunks of his hair. He felt her release and couldn't help but smile knowing that she had only ever orgasmed with him. She smiled at him and pulled him back onto the bed. He watched in satisfaction as she started unzipping his pants and she pulled them down with his boxers.

He watched as she nervously took him into her mouth. She started bobbing her head and Kendall moaned at the sudden warmth surrounding his dick. He knew that Jo had never done anything like this and it wasn't the best blowjob he'd ever received but it was alright. Soon after she started he pulled her off.

He laid her back down on the bed and after he put a condom on he put his dick right up to her entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and he started pushing into her. He watched as she hissed in pain and grabbed his headboard. Kendall couldn't help but smile at how tight she was. No matter how many of them he slept with, he never got use to the tightness. He started moving in a rhythm in and out of her and after almost fifteen minutes his thrust were erratic and he was close to cumming.

He could tell Jo was extremely uncomfortable and she looked like she was in pain but he couldn't be concerned with that right now. He needed to cum otherwise he would be the one who was uncomfortable and in pain.

After he finished he and Jo were laying in bed next to each other. She had wrapped her arms around him to try and cuddle but Kendall had one rule. Never cuddle after sex. He laid their and allowed her to cuddle with him but never actually wrapped his arms around her.

After twenty minutes she stood up. "Well I have to be home at midnight and its already eleven thirty. I need to get home." She said softly. She quickly dressed and waited for Kendall to do the same. Kendall didn't rush. He took his time and by the time they walked out the door it was already quarter til. "Kendall, I'm going to be late."

"No you won't. The great thing about having a GTO is it moves pretty damn fast." He said smuggly. He made a twenty minute drive only ten minutes and she was five minutes early.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at the Jennifer's party?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yep, I'll meet you there." He noticed the frown on her face when he didn't offer to drive her. And he had to hide his grin.

"I love you." She said in a sweet voice.

"See you tomorrow." Kendall said ignoring what she had just said. He quickly drove off and made his way home. On the way he let his mind drift off to his next target, Logan. He was sure Logan would be at that party tomorrow and he knew that he had to have a plan. He couldn't just skip to trying to seduce him he had to work on making Logan think they were friends first.

–

Logan was arriving at blond Jennifer's house with Carlos and James. "Guys, I really don't want to be here. I have a huge test in calculus and I need to-"

James didn't let him finish. "If you say study, I'm punching you." Logan shut his mouth after that. Logan knew that it annoyed his friends that he was so into his academics, but he had worked hard to get into Harvard and he needed to keep up the good work. They walked into the house together and took in the sights. There were at least ten kegs in the kitchen and their were glasses almost everywhere.

They all three walked up and put some beer into a cup and continued looking around. After about twenty minutes of this they decided to stand in the living room and just enjoy each others company. "So, I decided I'd try out for the hockey team." Logan finally told Carlos.

Logan watched as Carlos' eyes lit up. "Really? You're really going to? That means we get to go to Chicago together for the tournament. It's so much fun. You're going to love it!"

Logan rolled his eyes a little at his best friend. Sure he loved Carlos but sometimes Carlos reminded him of a little kid. After a few more minutes of useless chatter, the new girl Stephanie King came up and asked Carlos to dance. Logan couldn't help but be amused at the look on Carlos' face. He had never really had a serious girlfriend and at the moment it was looking like his first real girlfriend would be Stephanie.

Logan watched with a smile as Carlos and Stephanie held each other close and talked. Logan was happy that his best friend would soon have someone. Soon after that, Jo's best friend Megan came up and asked James to dance. "You going to be okay here alone?" James asked.

Logan nodded. "Go, dude. You deserve to have fun. I'll just go walk around for a little bit." Logan said with an encouraging smile. James smiled and slapped his friend on the back and walked hand in hand with Megan to the dance floor.

Logan couldn't help but miss Camille. Camille had been his one and only serious girlfriend. Last year when they came to party's together they would dance and kiss all night and now Logan had no one. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was actually really lonely without Camille. He sighed and started walking around the house.

He rolled his eyes at all the stupid mindless kids who seemed to be too drunk to even remember their name. He never understood how someone could lose control like that. Logan would always drink just enough to get a slight buzz and then he was done. He felt someone tap on his shoulder, so he turned around and saw none other then Camille smiling at him.

"Hey Logie." She said. He could tell just by the way she was talking that she was absolutely hammered. "Have you forgiven me yet, because I really miss you and want to have sex RIGHT now."

Logan couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose and close his eyes. Camille had been a sloppy drunk and he had always hated dealing with it. "Camille, you're drunk. Why don't I call you a cab?"

"No! I want to go back to your house with you!" She said loudly and wrapped her arms around Logan. Logan sighed and gently removed her hands.

"Look, why don't I go get you another drink?" He said. She nodded and he sped off, knowing that he wouldn't be back to see her. Logan was making his way back to the kitchen when he saw a group standing around two people. His curiosity got the best of him and he pushed his way to the front of everyone. He saw Kendall and a crying Jo standing there in front of him.

"YOU CAN'T JUST BREAK UP WITH ME!" Jo yelled in Kendall's face.

Kendall had a cold look on his face and couldn't help but smirk at the blond girl in front of him. "I can and I believe I just did." Kendall scanned everyone in the crowd and saw Logan and he smirked at the sight of the smaller brunette standing to his left.

"Kendall please don't do this to me!" Kendall heard Jo say in a desperate voice. She had tears streaming down her face not believing what was going on.

"Jo, I realized last night that there is really nothing between us. I mean what do we have in common?" Kendall said in a harsh voice.

"I love you. Please don't leave me. I gave you everything." She said in a weak voice.

"It's over. I won't be with you and don't ever talk to me again. I have nothing more to say to you. We're done, so do us both a favor and just leave me alone."

Kendall didn't give her anytime to say anything else. He turned on his heels and walked straight to where Logan was standing and smiled when Logan stood aside to let him by. Logan had a look of disbelief on his face and Kendall couldn't help but think that he was completely gorgeous with that look on his face.

Logan couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He had never seen someone be so cruel and completely heartless. He couldn't help but feel sorry about Jo. Logan knew that Jo really cared about Kendall and his heart ached for the girl because of his cruelty. He also couldn't help but feel that Camille had gotten what she deserved if her break up with Kendall was anything like what he had just seen.

He shook his head and made his way back to the living room where James and Carlos were still dancing with Megan and Stephanie. He groaned and stood by the wall again trying to ignore the couple beside him who were making out as if this was the last time they would ever see each other again. "You would think it was the end of the world tomorrow with the way those two are kissing." Logan heard a voice say.

Kendall smirked when Logan's eyes darted up at him and he could see the surprise in them that Kendall had said something that wasn't hateful or cruel. "Yeah, I thought that too. Sorry about you and Jo." Logan said trying to keep the conversation friendly.

Kendall couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Why are you sorry? I was the one who wanted to break up. Jo was way too dull for my liking and she isn't the brightest. I like the person I'm with to be smart like Einstein and have a fun personality. Other wise, I get bored." Kendall said smuggly.

"Is that what happens, you get bored?" Logan asked in a skeptical tone. Kendall knew that he was caught. Logan knew that he just like to play games. He knew that better than anyone else.

"Sometimes, other times no. So I wanted to tell you that it was nothing personal last year. I know that doesn't make anything better but I don't have a personal vendetta against you or anything." Kendall said in an unsure tone.

"Sure." Was all Logan said. Kendall couldn't help but frown. He knew that the key to getting Logan on his wall of shame was befriending him and right now that didn't seem to be working.

"Dude, I'm serious. And you really should try out for the team. Carlos has always told me you are a great player. He said you're left wing. If your as good as Carlos makes it song, it will be us and Carlos on the front line." Kendall said with a smirk.

"I'll make the team. I guarantee that one Kendall." Logan said in a cruel tone.

"I hope you do." Kendall said trying to ignore the way Logan had answered him. "Look, I know its a lot to ask but if we're going to be team mates we need to get along. Why don't we just forgive for everything in the past."

Logan looked up at Kendall with disbelief. "You have nothing to be mad at me about. I'll think about it. Okay?"

With that Logan walked as far away as he could from Kendall. He walked out to Carlos' car and sat on the hood. He laid back and looked at the clear Minnesota night. _What the hell is that about. It's been no secret that Kendall doesn't like me, so what the hell was that about it not being personal. Douche bag. What the hell is he up to?_

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so happy that everyone is liking this story so far. I have a lot of ideas for what I want in here so I am trying to work all of that out for this story.**

**Chapter 3**

A week had passed since the Jennifer's party and hockey tryouts were well underway. Logan had the puck and was skating his way up the ice to the goalie who was already on the team. He flipped the puck up and was satisfied to see that he scored. He slapped the hands of a few of the guys trying out.

He went back to the bench and sat down where Carlos was sitting with a smile on his face. He started patting Logan on the back. "See dude, I told you that you would make the team. You're easily the best person trying out and your better then most of the guys already on the team!"

Logan couldn't help but smile at his friend. "Well, playing against you and helping you practice for the last three years would do that to a guy. I had to be good otherwise you would have made fun of me."

"You've got natural skill. And coach totally loves you! You are so making the team!" Carlos said, grabbing Logan's shoulders and shaking him slightly.

Logan looked up at the coach who was in the stands with the assistant coach and Kendall watching. Occasionally one of them would point to a person trying out and say something to each other. Logan was worried that with Kendall calling the shots he wouldn't make it. He was still skeptical of the blond's truce and thought maybe he just wanted to embarrass him further.

It was time for Logan to get back on the ice so he took a quick drink and started doing the passing drills the coaches wanted them to do.

Kendall watched with a smirk as Logan delivered yet another perfect pass. "Coach, Mitchell is good. He's number 38." Kendall said softly to the coach.

"I've been watching him all day. Kid's got talent. What is he a freshman?" Coach Miller asked.

Kendall shook his head. "Nope, he's a senior. He's friends with Garcia and apparently he's helped Garcia train and practice. Guess some of it rubbed off."

Coach Miller shook his head in agreement. "A lot of it rubbed off. Garcia is the second best player on this team and Mitchell is only one step behind him. It's just too bad I didn't get Mitchell his freshman year."

Kendall chuckled. Figured that Coach would be upset that Logan didn't try out his freshman year. Kendall watched and tried not to laugh as he watched the people trying out try and skate backwards. He laughed when one fell over. He turned his attention to Logan who was already at the other end of the rink. "I think Mitchell would be a great defensive man. Even Stetson and Wilmeth can't skate backwards that great."

Kendall nodded in agreement with his coach. "Well, actually I was thinking he would be a better left wing. Wayne Wayne isn't nearly as good as Mitchell. I think that with him we could finally have our power line of offense you've always wanted." Kendall watched as Coach looked at Logan again. He got a smile on his face. "He skates better and handles the puck better, overall Mitchell is the stronger player."

Coach didn't seem to be swayed one way or the other. "Well, we choose today who are the three on the varsity team and Mitchell will be one of them. Tomorrow we have practice for the team to try out for starting positions. If he does better then Wayne he will get it. Sound good, captain?" Coach asked.

Kendall nodded. He wrote down Logan's name on the top of the list of people making varsity. They choose two other juniors. There were over twelve trying out and some would make the junior varsity team, but not all of them. Kendall hung back as Coach Miller went to hang up the list of the people who made the team on the cork board in the front of the locker room.

Logan and Carlos were anxiously awaiting. Carlos looked and could see his name. "Dude, you made the team." Carlos said in an excited tone. He couldn't help but smile at his best friend.

"You knew I was going to, if anyone should be surprised about all this, its me!" Logan said with a smile. Carlos walked away to get changed. Logan looked at the list again like there was no way it could be right and he could be on the Varsity team. He smiled when he saw Logan Mitchell in the first spot.

"Good job." He heard an arrogant voice say behind him. He turned around and saw Kendall standing there leaning against the wall behind him. Kendall was smirking wider then Logan had ever seen.

"Thanks, I guess." Logan said in an unsure voice. He wasn't sure on how to respond to Kendall just yet. He didn't trust him fully and still had a feeling that the blond was up to something.

Kendall slowly walked up to him. "But you aren't done yet. I think you are starting left wing material. Coach on the other hand isn't as convinced as I am. He doesn't realize, you, Carlos and I can be a power line."

Logan was unsure of what to say to that. "You want me to start?" He asked skeptically.

Kendall smiled at him. "You need to start. It's whats best for the team. So tomorrow make sure you out play Wayne, because if you don't my power line will be ruined. Got it?" Logan nodded. Kendall smacked his cheek lightly. "Good."

Logan walked back over to his locker with a confused look on his face. He didn't know what that was about with Kendall and it was starting to annoy him that he didn't have the answer. Carlos was almost completely changed and waiting for him by the time he got there. "Hurry up, James and I are taking you out to celebrate."

Logan nodded and hurry up and changed, his mind completely distracted from Kendall.

–

Kendall walked into school the next day wearing a smile. He finally had his plan for getting Logan into his collection. He knew that it would take months and he wouldn't be able to get too many more girls under his belt, but he knew that it would be worth it.

When he got to the senior hallway he saw Jo and Camille looking at him. He got an idea and smiled to himself. He had to walk past the girls to get to his locker, so he started making his way towards them. When he was in ear shot he looked at Camille. "What's up, Camille." He said giving her his one million dollar smile. She smiled back at him. He didn't glance at Jo, knowing that would drive her crazy. He walked past them and went to his locker. When he grabbed his english book he closed his locker door. But he was surprised to see Jo standing behind it.

"Kendall..."

Kendall sighed. "I thought I told you I wanted nothing to do with you." He said in a bored tone. He could tell the smaller girl was holding back tears already and that just made him grin.

"I don't understand what I did wrong. I love you, and I gave you something I haven't given anyone else. What did I do wrong, Kendall?" She asked in a weak and desperate tone. Kendall could see the tears that were threatening to spill and he wondered how quickly he could make them fall. He looked at his watch.

"You gave me what you wouldn't give anyone else. I didn't want a slut, I wanted a respectable girl." Jo was already crying. Kendall glanced at his watch again. _Five seconds, not bad. Yet another record set by Jo Taylor. _He was looking at her. "I want a girl who will tell me no for once. Not one who is stupid and naïve."

Kendall looked at her and she looked like she was going to kill someone. She swung back and when her hand was a few inches from his face, Kendall grabbed her wrist to stop her from hitting him. "Kendall, let me go!" She screamed.

"You shouldn't try and smack someone who plays hockey. We have quick reflexes." He said while letting go of her hand and turning away from her. He walked to his class with a smile on his face, proud of the fact he was such an asshole.

Logan walked through the cafeteria, trying to find a place to sit down. He didn't have lunch with Carlos or James so he didn't really have anyone to sit and eat with. He sat down at the first table that didn't have anyone at it and started eating lunch. He felt someone tap on his shoulder. It was Kendall. "Come on, hockey players don't eat by themselves." He said with a smile.

Logan stood up and followed him to a table that was full of people from the team. "This is Wayne, Jett, Steve, Jason, Ben and Jack." Kendall said pointing to the different guys at the table. "Guys, this is Logan, he's the newest member of varsity hockey."

The guys said hi to him. Ben leaned over. "You're in Mr. Neville's AP English aren't you?" He asked. Logan nodded. "I am too. You should sit by me tomorrow."

"Okay, now I know someone in that class." Logan said softly.

"How long have you been here?" Jett asked in a curious tone.

Logan was hesitant, he was the guy that was always mistaken for a new guy. Not many people knew him. Only James and Carlos were his friends and he had never looked to expand his friends. "Well, I've been in this school district my whole life." He said in a nervous voice.

"You guys remember Logan. He was the one who always did the really smart science projects. Remember the volcano explosion?" Kendall asked. Everyone nodded and said a yeah.

Logan couldn't help but laugh, when he was in sixth grade he made his volcano explode and had covered everyone in baking soda and vinegar. He received a lot of high fives for that even though it happened so long ago.

After school was over they were all on the ice skating around, trying to prove that they deserved to be on the starting line up. Kendall was the only person who was excluded from this. He had proved himself the last three years that he deserved to start center for this team. He watched as everyone skated. He smiled in satisfaction as Logan skated past Wayne in the speed drills.

After another hour Kendall was whispering to Coach Miller. "I told you Mitchell was better than Wayne Wayne. He's out skated him, has better puck handling skills and has even scored more goals then him."

Coach Miller didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Looks like we have a new starting left wing." He said simply. Kendall smiled knowing that Logan would be starting with him. It meant that they would be working together more directly on the ice and have to talk more.

Logan was changing out of all his hockey equipment. Logan watched as the coach posted a piece of paper. Carlos hit him the arm. "The starting roosters posted!" Carlos grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him to the list. "I'm starting right wing!" Carlos said excitedly.

Logan glanced for his name. "I'm starting left wing?" Logan asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes! We're starting together! Good job, I told you that you were good enough." Carlos said in a happy tone.

Once again Logan stayed behind to make sure he wasn't seeing things and was really starting on the team. He smiled when he saw that he really was. "Congrats, looks like you're part of the power line." Kendall said in a smug tone. Logan turned around and smiled.

"I think I should be thanking you, captains have some say in these kind of things." Logan said in a monotone.

"You earned it. You were the better choice for the position. We don't give out freebies here newbie. You'll learn that pretty quickly. Whatever you get, you earn." Kendall said in a matter of fact tone.

Logan nodded, unsure of what to say. "Well, I didn't want to try out but now, I'm kind of glad that Carlos bullied me into it. I think I was just being too critical on myself."

Kendall gave a small smile to Logan. "Well, Saturday night I am having a team get together and a few close friends. Small party, you're invited. And you better come, because whether you realize it or not. The power line is the head of the team and you are part of that now."

Kendall walked away before Logan had time to say anything else. He walked back up to Carlos and started changing into his regular clothes. "So words going around that Kendall is having a party Saturday." Logan said in a tone that showed he really didn't care.

"Yeah, Kendall always has the best parties. His parents and little sister always spend a weekend every month at his grandma's but with hockey he can't go so we're usually over there." Carlos said while still changing.

"I don't know if I am going to go. I have a lot of homework to do." Logan didn't know what to think of Kendall yet. He was sure that Kendall just wanted to make a fool of him with trying out but he had been wrong. So now he was back to square one.

Carlos was frowning at Logan. "You have to go dude. James and I are both going."

"But James isn't a part of the hockey team." Logan said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, but he and Kendall are friends and he is one of the star athletes of this school so Kendall has always made it a point to invite him to team functions. Besides its not just the team, only mostly." Carlos said.

Logan sighed. "Yeah, but I have to stay on top of my grades. If I don't get perfect grades, Harvard won't be happy."

Carlos slammed his locker. "Look Logan, being on the team is a big deal. You're part of the hockey family now and that means you go to the functions that your teammates have. You can't skip it."

Logan was finished dressing and threw his book bag over his shoulder. "Fine. I'll go. But only for a couple hours. I can't afford to lose a whole night of studying."

Carlos' eyes lit up. "Great. And how much studying can you have, its only the third week of school. I don't even have that much studying to do."

Logan sighed at his friend. "I'm in all AP classes. That's why I have so much studying."

Logan still wasn't sure about the party or Kendall for that matter, but he knew that for him to be apart of the team he had to give the blond a fair shot.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Well the next chapter will be really good, I promise. I finally have an idea where I want this to go. So I hope you all will keep reading.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A lot of people seem to be liking this story, which makes me extremely happy! So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

Kendall watched as Mr. Keener set his first test back on his deck. He groaned when he saw F in a big red letter. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm failing math and its only the third week of school."

The bell rang and Kendall gathered his belongings and made his way to the door. "Mr. Knight." He heard Mr. Keener say. Kendall turned around and walked back up to his teacher. "I would hate to see our star hockey player benched because of grades. I was former captain and know how important your leadership is. First game is in two weeks, might I suggest a tutor? I can set one up for you."

Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then a lightbulb went off in his head. "No need. Logan Mitchell is on the hockey team. I'm sure he won't mind helping me out."

Mr. Keener smiled. "Ah, Mr. Mitchell. I had him last year in my AP Trig and he got a 4.2 in that class. Good choice. The next test is a week from today, if you get a B or higher you will be passing."

Kendall couldn't believe his luck. Sure failing algebra sucked but he knew that it was his golden ticket to getting the brunette to himself a few hours a day. And that thought alone made Kendall grin smile from ear to ear.

–

It was Saturday and Logan was getting ready to go to the party. He put on a pair of dark jeans, a black shirt and a black jacket. He walked outside to wait for Carlos to come and pick him up. When he saw the familiar blue civic pull up he jumped in the back seat.

"What's up dude?" James asked Logan when he walked into the car.

"Not really looking forward to this party. I was just finishing up my book before I had to get ready." Logan complained.

Carlos couldn't help but laugh at his friend. "Logan, you've got to stop being such a nerd. You're on the hockey team now you need some more swagger."

"I have swagger." Logan said defensively.

"Uh, no you don't. It's okay Logan, I can show you the way." James said with a laugh.

When they got to the party they walked out of the car and made their way to Kendall's door. Logan rang the doorbell and when Kendall answered the door he had a huge grin on his face. "And here they are, the final two of the power line Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell!"

Kendall threw his arms around the two smaller boys' necks and led them to the living room all three of them sat down on the couch. "So, Logan, glad you could make it. I was afraid you would bail." Kendall said in a semi smug voice.

Logan sighed. "I'm part of this team now. That means being at team functions, right?" Logan said in an unsure voice.

Kendall smiled at Logan. "Right, you are." He said. He remembered that he needed to talk to Logan.

They sat there talking but Logan couldn't help but feel a little out of place. He didn't have much in common with the hockey team and he knew that. But he was trying to make the best of it. After about twenty minutes Kendall stood up. "Hey Logan want to come help me grab some drinks for everyone?"

"Sure." He said standing up. He followed Kendall to the kitchen and watched as he grabbed a case of beer.

"So, I got my first algebra test back today and as embarrassed as I am to ask this, I have to. Would you tutor me, I'm already failing." He said in a miserable tone.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that. I mean the power line can't exist without you, can it?"

Kendall laughed and agreed with him. They walked back out to the living room and Logan sat back down.

"Are you having fun?" Carlos whispered to Logan.

Logan shrugged. "I guess." Kendall started handing beers to everyone. When he offered Logan one he just frowned at him. "I don't drink." Logan said simply.

"Oh, I'll get you some hawaiian punch. My mom is addicted to it so we have lots of it." Kendall said with a grin.

Kendall stood up and walked back into the kitchen. When he got there he opened the fridge and pulled out the punch. He set it on the counter and pulled out a glass. While he was pouring the drink a smile crept up on his face. He set down the punch and rummaged through the liquor cabinet. When he found what he was looking for he pulled it out. He dumped a little bit of Southern Comfort in the glass and then put more punch in it.

He put the glass up to his lips and took a gulp. He didn't taste the SoCo so he smiled and walked out to the living room. "Here you go Logan." He said with a smile. Logan took the punch and took a few gulps of it.

Kendall watched Logan like a hawk and watched in satisfaction when he finished the whole glass in almost ten minutes. "Do you want some more?" Kendall asked curiously.

Logan looked at the empty glass. "Yeah, that would be good." He said with a smile. Kendall could already tell that Logan was feeling the first glass and that meant that he could make this next drink a little stronger. He poured a few shots in the glass and filled the rest with punch.

He handed the drink to Logan. He smiled to himself. "So who is ready to see who will win the Knight 500?" Kendall asked with a grin.

He watched with a smile as the whole hockey team jumped up ready to start the annual tradition. Kendall looked at a confused Logan. "After tryouts are done we have what is called the Knight 500, we go five at time and run around the house and first to ring the doorbell wins. We have three goes and the winner of the three go head to head and then the winner is crowned the Knight 500 winner."

Logan nodded. "Sounds good." He said nervously.

It was down to the final three of the Knight 500 of course it was Carlos, Logan and Kendall. Kendall smirked knowing that he could easily beat the two of them. They looked at Jett who was going to be the person to say go. "On your marks get set, GO!"

Kendall started pumping his legs as fast as they would go. He looked to his left but didn't see Carlos but he saw Logan pass him. He turned his attention to the brunette and started pushing himself more. They were turning the last corner and Kendall tried his best to catch up but was unable to he watched as Logan rang the doorbell and collapsed on the porch.

Kendall went and sat next to him. "Congrats, rook. I've never lost the Knight 500, but you know what, the better man win." He said while slapping Logan's back.

Logan was out of breath and could barely breathe. "I've never ran that fast in my life." Logan said with a chuckle.

Kendall and the others walked back into the living room all shocked that Logan had beaten Kendall at the race. When they sat down Kendall noticed that Logan guzzled the rest of his punch. Kendall grabbed the glass and filled it with half SoCo and half punch. He took it back out to Logan. He noticed that Logan was now swaying back and forth.

Kendall couldn't help but smile that Logan was slowly getting drunk. The next few hours the team hung out and swapped stories of things that happened to them on the ice. They showed all their scars to each other. Logan stood up and pulled off his shirt and Kendall couldn't help but be surprised. He pointed to his right shoulder before he started speaking.

"I got this scar when I was ten years old. I was skating with Carlos and I fell after the person in front of me did and his skate went right into my shoulder." Logan said running his fingers over his scar.

Kendall stood up and inspected the scar. It was thick and deep. He could tell that it had bled a lot. "That's pretty sick dude." Kendall said with a smile.

"No, it was gross there was blood all over the ice." Carlos said. "He went into shock. How many stitches did you need?"

Logan thought for a second. "I needed twelve internally and twenty externally. It was pretty painful." He said shuddering at the thought of the pain he had endured.

"Well, I think Logan takes the scar contest too." Kendall said with a smirk. "Maybe I underestimated you Mitchell."

Kendall couldn't help but feel maybe this was one thing he wouldn't be able to win, but he would have to give it his best. Kendall thought that maybe his luck was changing after Logan finished his fifth drink. _Hmmmm, well maybe this won't be so hard after all._

Logan looked around the room and felt like everything was spinning. It was like he was in a parallel universe or something. He had never felt like this before, and it was completely odd. He stood up and had to steady himself before he started making his way to the bathroom.

Logan had to use the walls to steady himself and make it to the bathroom. When he got there he sat down on the toilet and didn't feel very well in the slightest. He felt like he was going to be sick so he sat on the floor and lifted up the lid of the toilet. He felt the vomit exit his mouth and it kept coming up. He flushed the toilet after several minutes and forced himself off the ground. He turned on the faucet and washed his mouth out.

After taking a few handfuls of water he washed his face off and turned the water off. He dried off his face. After he was done he heard a light knock on the door. "Logan, are you okay?" He heard Kendall ask through the door.

"I think I might be sick." He said, still not feeling like himself. He felt like the room was spinning still and couldn't help but feel like he was going to be sick again. His face was in the toilet again and he was throwing up.

He heard the door open and felt someone rubbing his back. Logan looked up and saw Kendall. Kendall handed him a glass of water and Logan took it and washed out his mouth again. He took a few sips of water and set his head on the seat of the toilet. He heard it flush and just kept his head down.

_What's wrong with me? I've never felt like this before. I can't even think of why I could feel like this._ Logan threw up a few more times. He looked up at Kendall who was still there with him.

"Is he okay?" He heard Carlos ask.

"He'll be fine. I think someone spiked the punch, Logan wasn't the only one drinking it." Kendall said slyly.

Logan looked up at Kendall, his head still spinning. "Am I going to die?" He asked softly.

Kendall laughed at the smaller brunette. "No, you are just drunk. Why don't you stay here tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's suppose to stay at my house tonight but my papi will flip shit if I bring him back like this, and I'm sure he would call his parents." Logan heard Carlos say. "Speaking of parents, my curfue is in a half hour and I have to get going."

Logan felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. "Carlitos?" He asked.

"Yeah, its me. Get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick you up and take you home. Just take it easy and Kendall will take care of you." Carlos said.

Logan nodded and rested his head on the toilet seat again. He felt a pair of arms pick him up and he was resting all his weight on Kendall who was dragging him up the stairs now. Logan felt the comfort of the bed and grabbed the pillow above his head and laid his head on it.

Kendall watched in satisfaction as the brunette laid on the bed half unconscious. He smiled to himself and sat down next to him. He rubbed his back soothingly. "Are you sure your okay Logie?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"I feel like my head is going to explode." Logan said in a miserable voice. Kendall couldn't help but smile at himself. "Kendall, do I have alcohol poisoning?"

Kendall laughed to himself. "Logan, you don't have alcohol poisoning, you're just drunk. Just get some sleep and you'll feel better tomorrow."

Kendall walked out of the room and walked downstairs. Jett and a few others were still there. "Guys I'm gonna have to ask all of you to leave. I have to start cleaning before the parentals get back and I still need some sleep."

Everyone left and Kendall started cleaning up all the trash and took it out to the cans when he came back in he quickly vacuumed and went back up the stairs to his room to check on Logan. When he walked in Logan was sitting up on the bed looking around confused.

"I didn't know where I was, but when I tried to stand up I kept falling down so I decided I would just sit here until someone came back." Logan said in a very out of it tone.

Kendall laughed at the brunette. "You're at my house. You're drunk and you need to get some sleep."

Kendall sat down next to Logan. Kendall couldn't help but think that Logan looked extremely adorable with his hair all ruffled. Before he could stop himself he felt his lips pressed against Logan's. He kissed him like there was no tomorrow, but more surprisingly. He felt Logan kissing him back. He licked the bottom of Logan's lips and was happy when Logan granted access to his mouth.

Kendall couldn't believe his luck. He deepened the kiss and laid Logan down. The next thing Kendall felt was a fist to the side of his face. He pulled away and saw a scared Logan underneath him. "Kendall, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, I guess it's just the alcohol." Kendall said detaching himself from Logan.

"Well, its wrong." Logan said while laying back down on the pillow.

"You're right. Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Kendall said, silently cursing himself. "I'll take the floor, you sleep on the bed."

Kendall laid down on the floor cursing himself for being so stupid and making his move way too early. He knew that if Logan remembered this that it would ruin the entire plan, all he had to do now was hope that Logan was too drunk to remember this in the morning, because if he wasn't Kendall would have to do a lot of damage control.

**A/N: Well this story is still far from over, and Kendall still has plenty of tricks up his sleeve. I will update soon!**

**Reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5

******A/N: So I'm so sorry its been so long since I've updated! A lot has been going on, very minor surgery on a cyst among a few other things. I will try and update more though. I promise**

**Chapter 5**

Pain. That was the first thing Logan felt when he opened his eyes the following morning. A lot of excruciating pain. He groaned and sat up, his head throbbing, not recognizing his surroundings. He glanced to the floor and saw Kendall laying down still fast asleep. He thought back to the night before but couldn't piece anything together. The last thing he remembered was showing everyone his scar, but he vaguely even remembered that.

_Why am I here? This must be Kendall's room, but how the hell did I get here? _He was brought out of his thought when he saw Kendall stir on the floor and saw the blond's eyes slowly fluttering open. He looked down at Kendall in confusion and saw that the blond had fear in his eyes. He wasn't sure why Kendall would be afraid around him, but Logan tried to shake it off as quickly as it had come.

"Kendall, what happened last night?" Logan asked softly. He felt like his head was going to explode. "What happened?"

Kendall watched him for a few seconds before he finally smiled at Logan. He slowly stood up and sat next to Logan and casually wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You my friend, were drunk off your ass. I don't know if you remember this, but I told you someone spiked the punch and you were drinking it all night. You were hammered, dude."

Logan couldn't help but be shocked. He had never been drunk before in his entire life and couldn't believe that he had really gotten drunk. He didn't know what it felt like so it would make sense that drinking that punch didn't register with him the night before.

"I know that you are probably hung over. Why don't we get you some aspirin and breakfast?" Kendall asked with a somewhat strained tone.

Logan looked up at him with shock, not believing that Kendall could actually be a nice guy. He was usually an asshole to everyone. Then a thought occurred to Logan. He was a dick to girls, not guys. He smiled back at the blond and nodded finally.

Kendall helped Logan up and they walked to the kitchen together. Kendall couldn't help but think that he was lucky that Logan didn't remember the night before. He knew that he couldn't afford to make anymore mistakes like he had the night before and that he wouldn't do it again. He watched as Logan sat on one of the bar stools and laid his head on the counter. Kendall couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude, you look like shit." Kendall joked with him.

Logan didn't laugh however. He just groaned. "That's about how I feel right now, too."

Kendall smiled to himself and got Logan some aspirin and water and then made him some toast and a bowl of cereal. He set it down in front of an amused Logan. "What's so funny Mitchell?" Kendall asked in a somewhat low and dangerous voice.

Logan finally let out a little chuckle. "Thanks a lot Chef Kendall." Logan didn't wait for his reaction. He instantly started shoveling the cereal in his mouth graciously and after he ate he seemed to be feeling better. Kendall looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time for Carlos to get there to pick him up. As if cued, he heard a horn from outside the house and helped Logan up.

"Look, I don't know if you remember, but I'm failing-" Kendall started.

"Algebra, I know. And yes, I remember. I wasn't that drunk." Logan said trying to ignore the amused looks that Kendall was giving him. "Look, why don't I tutor you tomorrow after practice? We can go to my house. My parents usually work pretty late, so we won't be interrupted."

Kendall smiled at him. "Perfect." He said trying to hide some of his excitement. He knew that having a house alone with Logan was the best start to really trying to his move. He knew that soon, in a matter of a few months Logan would be wrapped around his finger and playing his games of love. Kendall watched as Logan got into Carlos' car and was driven away.

–

Kendall was at his locker when he saw the familiar small haired blond approach him. She was wearing an unusually sweet smile and Kendall couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the girl. "Hi, Kendall." She said with a smirk.

Kendall couldn't help but be amused that this little girl that she was in the same league as him. He knew that in a matter of minutes he could knock this up tight prude, back to where she belonged. "Jo." He said curtly.

"Have a good weekend?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice.

Kendall smiled thinking about his kiss with Logan. He had manipulated him and knew that he wasn't much closer but it was a start to where he needed to be. "Yes. Yes I did. Hit up some chicks from East and they came over and hung out with me. They were a lot of fun." Kendall said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

His smile only grew wider when he saw the hurt that flashed through her eyes for that brief second. "Well, I had a great weekend too. I went on a date."

Kendall couldn't help but be curious of who was now getting his sloppy seconds. "Oh?" He asked in an amused and tired voice.

She smiled, thinking she was getting to the great Kendall Knight. "Yeah, Dak Zevon asked to take me to a movie and I agreed to go. It was great, haven't you heard all the gossip going around that Dak and I are now Duluth West's greatest couple?"

Kendall couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Funny, you seemed to have been in one of the greatest couples a few short weeks ago. But you screwed that up didn't you?" Kendall was bored of this so he slammed his locker and started walking away.

"You're just mad that you aren't half the man Dak is." Jo yelled in a desperate voice.

Kendall couldn't hide the malice in his eyes this time. He grinned thinking that Jo was cute to think that she had beaten him. "No, because when you decide to finally whore yourself out to him like you did me, he will see what a cheap slut you really are. Then guess what, he will come to his senses and forget about you and move on to the next girl, who might actually have some class."

Jo's eye's instantly started to fill with tears by the time Kendall was done. She didn't know what to say and Kendall just stood there in front of her with a smirk on his face. "I am not a slut." She finally managed.

Kendall couldn't help but laugh. "Just keep telling yourself that. And by the way, tell Dak I say hello. I don't think I've talked to him for a while."

Kendall didn't need to turn around to see the hurt and despair on Jo's face. He knew it was there and that made him happy to know that he still had that much power over the girl. He knew that in a second she would take him back. She would quickly forget everything he had said and done and be with him again. He had done it several times just to prove a point to his buddies. Girls liked to be treated like shit. They took pleasure out of it.

At lunch, Logan was making his way through the cafeteria with his tray. He knew that he was pretty much obligated to sit with Kendall and the rest of the team. He just hoped that now since the party that things would be less awkward and he would feel like more of a part of the team now.

When he finally sat down at the table, he was met with several high fives and greets. Logan couldn't help but smile at this. He knew that thanks to Kendall's party he really was a part of the team now, and everyone else felt like it too. He was much more comfortable and didn't feel like a fish out of water anymore.

When the bell rang for them to go to study hall, Kendall motioned for Logan to stay back with him. Logan just wasn't sure of why exactly. He stayed back though and waited for the fearless leader to finally say something to him. Once Kendall had looked all around to make sure no one was listening he pulled Logan in close.

"Are we still on for tonight after practice?" He asked harshly.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, of course. I told you that I would."

Kendall nodded. "Meet me out by my car then afterwards, you know which one is mine right?" He asked in a cocky tone.

Logan couldn't help but give him a look of disbelief. Everyone knew what cars was Kendall's. "Of course, the black GTO."

Kendall just nodded and walked away and Logan couldn't help but stand there and feel a little confused by the conversation. Why was Kendall so antsy about people knowing that he was being tutored? He finally decided that it was because Kendall was embarrassed by the fact that he was already failing a class and didn't want the rest of the team or coaches on his case. _I mean, it would make sense. I'm sure that there is a lot of pressure on the captain of the team and Kendall is just trying to keep that to a minimal._

Logan knew that he had to help out his new captain and the team. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he knew that Kendall was an important part to the hockey team, just like he was. Logan finally decided to make his way to study hall but halfway there he couldn't help but feel that someone was following him. He tried to ignore it at first but after a while, he knew that there was someone following him. He turned around quickly planning on telling whoever it was off, but was surprised to see Camille. "What do you want?" He asked in a snarl.

She looked taken aback. She never really knew that Logan had such hatred towards her after their break up until that moment. "Oh, I just...I just wanted to talk to you really quick." She said as quickly as she could force the words out.

Logan didn't know how to answer at first. He didn't want anything to do with Camille and didn't even want to associate with her in the slightest. He knew she could see his hostility but he really didn't care. He was quiet for a few moments waiting for her to start talking and when she didn't he became annoyed. "Well?" He asked in a frustrated tone.

He could see the hurt in her eyes But he didn't care, Logan had spend days, and weeks crying and depressed over Camille leaving him for Kendall and that wasn't something he was just going to forgive her for. She started thinking as if trying to search for the words she was trying to find. "Well, I don't know how to really start…" She said.

Logan knew that the girl was trying to stall and she was going to make him late for study hall. "Just fucking say it already," He snapped at her.

She finally pulled it together. "You shouldn't trust Kendall. He's bad news." She said suddenly.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows at her and didn't know what to say at first. He didn't know where this next statement came from but before he could stop himself from staying it he blurted it out. "No, I shouldn't have trusted you. You were the one who fucked me over. Kendall and I are actually becoming friends now, so where the hell is this coming from? Is there something else you were lying to me about?"

Camille quickly started shaking her head. "No, I didn't lie to you about anything else Logan. But Kendall isn't a good person. He uses people. He uses them to get what he wants. He wanted me for sex and once he was done he threw me away. I don't want to see you hurt."

Logan couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You are so funny. You don't want to see me hurt, you were the one who hurt me more then anyone else and YOU don't want to see me hurt. Listen, Kendall isn't like that when it comes to friends. You were the one who let him in your pants, and its not like he's trying to get in mine. I think you should back off and leave me and my friends alone."

Camille didn't know what to say and Logan took that moment of hesitation to start walking away. But he could have sworn he heard her whisper. "I still love you though." He decided however to ignore it.

Kendall was driving himself and Logan back to Logan's house so that he could get help with his algebra. Kendall and Logan had been making small chit chat with each other but it hadn't been anything major. Kendall knew that there was something on Logan's mind and could only hope that it had nothing to do with Saturday.

When they finally reached Logan's house they stretched Kendall's books out over the dining room table and Kendall paid attention as Logan started explaining quadratics. Kendall started working out the problem while Logan watched over his shoulder. Kendall couldn't help but groan when he got the problem wrong.

"You used the wrong quadratic formula. Use this one." He said pointing.

Kendall listened and plugged in the numbers needed and a few minutes later handed the piece of paper to Logan who quickly looked over it and smiled at Kendall. Kendall started fist pumping the air and yelled out in victory. "Why can't me Kenner help me understand it this way?" Kendall complained.

Logan smiled. "Some students learn better one on one, I just think that this is easier then classroom learning for you."

Kendall couldn't help but feel proud. "Thanks dude. I never understand things like this so the fact that I got it right on the second time, lets me know that I have an awesome tutor."

Logan couldn't help but smile. Kendall and Logan went over all of Kendall's homework and after they were done, Logan made some hot pockets for them. When they were eating Kendall quickly got a thought in his head. "Hey so there is something I kind of wanted to talk to you about." Kendall said hesitantly.

Logan couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Kendall's uneasy tone. "Sure, what's up?" Logan asked curiously.

"Well, its a bit embarrassing so I am just going to go ahead and just say it." Kendall said while he took a deep breath. "Do you remember kissing me, or trying to, at my party Saturday?"

Logan's eyes got wide. "What? I didn't. There is no way, I'm straight!" Logan said frantically throwing his hands in the air. Kendall could tell that Logan was panicking and couldn't help but smile at this. Kendall enjoyed seeing people acting frantic.

"Well you did, and you seemed to enjoy it. But really don't worry about it!" Kendall said trying to soothe him.

Logan's hands were in his hair as if he was trying to pull it out. "I'm so sorry." He groaned. "I wouldn't have done it, had I been sober."

Kendall couldn't help but grin again. He saw his opportunity to see if he could give Logan some butterflies. "It's okay Logie, I didn't mind. Honestly, I kind of enjoyed it."

Kendall couldn't help but smile as he saw a blush creep onto Logan's face. Kendall knew that this would be a lot easier then he thought now.

**A/N: So I have been thinking about doing a version of Tainted Love from Kendall's perspective. What do you guys think? Let me know. Until then. **

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6**

Kendall couldn't help but smile as Mr. Keener set his test back on his desk that following Monday. An eight four percent. Kendall let out a victorious "Yes!" Earning several weird looks from the rest of his classmates.

He didn't care though. This was the first time he had received such a high grade, and he couldn't help but think that it was all thanks to Logan. He knew that the shorter brunette was the reason he had gotten such a good grade.

When the bell rang Kendall felt his feet lifting him up and he ran out to the senior hallway until he finally saw the person he was looking for. When he reached Logan he wrapped his arms around Logan and picked him up. "You aren't going to believe this! I got an eighty four on my test! I'm in the clear. I get to start on Thursday!"

When he set Logan down he could see the blush creeping up on Logan's face already. Kendall couldn't help but be frustrated that they hadn't talked much since their tutoring session but he could understand why. He had told Logan that he kissed him during his party and he knew that Logan had been embarrassed about it.

"Good job! I knew that you could do it. You just needed to understand the material a little better!" Logan said with his face glowing.

Kendall knew that this was his perfect opportunity to take. He smiled his famous smile at Logan and said. "Well, let me take you out after practice today to celebrate. I'll pick you up at eight!"

Kendall walked away before Logan could even start to protest. He knew that the smaller boy had earned and deserved to be taken out. It was after all, thanks to him that he would be able to play in the starting game that week.

It was now seven fifty and Logan stood in front of the mirror looking himself over. He didn't know what Kendall had in store for them that night, but he knew one thing. He didn't want to over dress and freak Kendall out anymore than he already had.

_I still can't believe that I fucking kissed Kendall. What the fuck was I thinking. I must have been super drunk, because I still can't believe that I did that. I must have some drunk alter ego, who happens to be gay.I just wish that I could remember that night._ Logan had tried several times to try and remember what had happened that night, but couldn't for the life of him piece it all together.

Logan was deep in thought when his phone going off broke his train of thought. "It must be Kendall." He muttered aloud. He reached for his phone and answered it. "Hey, I'll be down in a minute."

-Logan?- A familiar voice said. -It's me, Camille. Were you expecting it to be someone else?- She asked in an almost hurt tone.

Logan froze for a second unsure of what to say. He played with the zipper of his jacket for a few seconds trying to think of what to do. "Yeah, I kinda was expecting it to be Kendall. We're hanging out tonight."

-Oh.- She said in an unsure tone. Logan could tell just by the tone of her voice she was at a loss for words. He knew that she hadn't been expecting him to say that he was getting ready to hang out with Kendall.

"Is that okay with you? Oh wait, I don't need your permission, do I?" Logan said in a voice that clearly said that he hated her.

Camille was quiet again. -Logan, I told you about him. Please just take my word for it. I can't tell you exactly why, but I know that he will only hurt and embarrass you.- She said in a desperate voice.

Logan couldn't believe that she was feeding him this bullshit again. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Seriously? You're not one to talk about hurting and embarrassing someone are you? Who the hell are you to tell me that one of my friends is only friends with me to use me?"

-Logan, I'm telling the truth. I just don't want Kendall to hurt you anymore than he already has. He was the one who convinced me to break up with you. I was against it.- She tried to explain.

"You were against it? Is that why you broke up with me and you were dating him HOURS later? I don't blame Kendall. He told me straight up that it was nothing personal. You were the one who fucked up and now you are just trying to make me hate Kendall instead of you!" Logan said spitefully hoping that his words really stung her.

-Logan, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you!- Camille said. Logan could tell that she was crying.

"You kept telling me, "we should wait". I waited for almost eight months and you give it up to Kendall in only one month? Are you kidding me? Well, you can keep you're sorries because they mean absolutely nothing to me." Logan couldn't believe that she could be dumb enough to think that he was actually going to forgive her.

-Logan, I love you. I really do. I made a mistake and I only want another chance. At least give me that. I am so sorry I hurt you, and all I want is to be with you again.-

Logan could tell that she really did mean it. But he didn't want to admit that. So he did the only thing he could think of, he hung up on her. He threw his phone on his bed and let out a deep sigh. He didn't know what to think about what Camille had told him. She had never once said that she loved him but she just had. Logan had always imagined it being a glorious and wonderful moment, but it wasn't. It just made him even more angrier at her.

Logan heard on knock on the door and walked down to the front door and when he opened it, he saw a smiling Kendall, wearing skinny jeans, a plaid shirt and a black jacket, in front of him. Logan returned his warm smile and walked out of the house with him.

Kendall sat across from Logan eating a burger from a local diner. He took in his surroundings. He had tried to pick a place that wouldn't seem like he was trying to get in his pants but still didn't want to take him to some dump. So he had decided on his favorite restaurant. However, Kendall couldn't help but notice that Logan seemed a little distracted and down.

After Logan sighed for the eleventh time, he could no longer keep the question in, that was lingering in his mind. "Logan, what's wrong. You act like you just lost a puppy or something."

Logan looked up at him and then quickly looked away. Kendall couldn't help but smirk at the beautiful brunette. Logan sighed again before he started talking. "Camille is just bugging me. She keeps calling me, telling me that you are using me for whatever reason she has made up in her crazy head. Then she told me she made a mistake and wants me back. I'm just tired of her, dude." Logan said.

Kendall could tell just by the tone that Logan was miserable because of the girl. And he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Logan was suppose to be _his _and _his _only. He would be damned if he would let a low class whore ruin what he was working towards. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that came into his mind.

"You know, I could always take care of that for you." Kendall said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Logan perked up a little with the suggestion. Kendall smiled grew even wider. _Great, now it looks like I can kill two birds with one stone. I can get rid of Camille and make sure she doesn't interfere and I can put Jo in her place for even thinking she could compete with me._ Kendall thought Jo's ears must have been burning because she walked in at that moment with Dak, hand in hand.

"You think about it for a second, and I will be back to hear your answer." Kendall instantly stood up and walked over to the smiling couple. "Why, hello, Jo and Dak."

Dak's eyes widened when he saw Kendall approach the table. Kendall's smirk didn't fade in the slightest from his face. "Kendall, what do you want?" Jo asked in a bitchy tone.

"Oh nothing. Just to remind Dak here that he shouldn't date a cheap slut like you." Kendall said, knowing that Dak would instantly pick up on what he was saying. Dak should have known that in a second Kendall would expose what had happened between them, if he didn't end things with Jo.

"WHAT IS THAT-" Jo started but was unable to finish.

"He's right. I don't mean your a slut or anything but maybe you are rushing this. It's obvious that you are clearly using me to get back at Kendall. I can't do this." Dak said, while standing up. Kendall could see the pain in his eyes but couldn't help but let out a chuckle. After Dak stood up to leave he was met face to face with Jo.

"Why the hell did you do that? Why can't you just let me be happy? Is it not enough that you put me through hell while we were dating?" Jo didn't let him answer. She ran away with her face in her hands crying.

Kendall smirked and made his way back over to Logan. He noticed that Logan had watched the whole thing. When he sat down he was met with a confused look from the smaller boy. "So, come to a conclusion?"

Logan hesitated for a second before he finally answered. "Just do it. But don't be too mean. I mean, don't make her cry too much. Please?"

"I would never do that! What on earth would make you think that?" Kendall said in a smart ass tone.

Logan couldn't help but smile at him. He knew that Kendall could be an ass, but at the end of the day Kendall was in corner and he liked that. Kendall watched as two girls walk up to them with confidence. If there was one thing that Kendall liked in a woman, it was confidence and cockiness.

The first one to speak had strawberry blond hair and green eyes and was an average height with an average body type. "Hi, I'm Trish." She said with a smile.

Kendall gave her a smile that he could tell was making her melt. "I'm Kendall and this is my friend Logan." He said motioning to Logan.

"This is my friend Sammi." Trish said pointing to her friend who had dark curly hair and deep blue eyes. Kendall couldn't help but think for a second that he could get lost in those eyes...well for a day or two.

"So, I was just curious if you and Kendall would want to hang out sometime." Sammi said to Logan.

However, Kendall didn't give Logan time to answer. He was butting in to make sure that Logan didn't mess up a perfectly good fuck buddy for him. "Yeah, we should all four hang out sometime. Would you guys be down?" Kendall asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Trish said. "Here let me give you my number and you should call me sometime and then we can set something up."

Kendall watched as the girl wrote down her number and smiled at her before she walked away. "Dude, did you see them. We totally have to hit them up!" Kendall said excitedly.

"Nah, you can. I don't really like hitting up girls like that. I like meeting girls the old fashion way, and not having them come up to me. It gives the wrong idea." Logan said in a matter of fact tone.

"Way to be old school." Kendall said with a smirk.

When they left Logan couldn't help but feel a little awkward after the two girls had come up to them. He knew that he must have looked like an idiot when he told Kendall that he didn't want to try and get with that Sammi girl. Logan watched as Kendall finally was pulling into his driveway. "So, wanna come in and watch some TV? The Wild game should still be on!" Logan said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Yeah, sounds like a good time." Kendall said.

When they walked in the door they sat down in the living room and Logan turned on the television and they watched the screen in a comfortable silence. "So, Kendall. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your party. I decided that I probably have a gay alter ego and that must have been him. I mean you know, bleep blop bloop!" Logan said realizing how stupid it sounded when said aloud.

Kendall chuckled and snapped back quick with, "Well maybe I should get you drunk a little more. Because I've been thinking about kissing you again."

Logan felt the blush creeping onto his face and tried his best to try and hide it. He knew that Kendall had seen it though and that just made his blush deepen even more. Logan watched as Kendall slowly edged his way towards him and he felt like he couldn't move. He felt like he was rooted to the spot. Logan looked as Kendall was a mere inches away from his lips and Logan felt himself leaning in towards him too. He let himself get wrapped up in the moment. _What the fuck am I doing?_ _He's a guy!_ Logan pulled away instantly and pushed Kendall away from him and earned a confused look from Kendall.

"Logan, I thought…" Kendall started.

"Well, guess what you thought wrong. Because that's what this is, WRONG." Logan yelled trying to keep himself calm. He sat down on the couch and rubbed his palms against his jeans. "I think it's best that you leave now."

Logan stood up and led Kendall towards the door and when he was there he literally shoved him out and slammed the door. He fell to the ground and rested the back of his head against the door and let out a huge groan. _What was that? Why did I start moving in? Does that mean that I'm gay? Or am I just attracted to Kendall? But I don't feel like I'm attracted to him. I've never thought of him like that. I can't believe that I just did that. What the fuck is wrong with me? _

Logan let out another groan and put his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that one guy had put his mind in such a state of complete confusion. His life had gotten so chaotic since Kendall Knight had become his friend.

Kendall was cursing himself the entire way to his house. _Shit, how could I make the same mistake twice? I can't believe that I failed AGAIN! What is it about Logan Mitchell that makes me have such big lapse in judgements? I can't believe that I did this! I'm such an idiot!_

Kendall gripped the stirring wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He knew that when it came to Logan that he was going to have to pull out the big guns to make the smaller brunette his, but he also knew that Logan would be his greatest trophy. He would be his biggest prize and that was what he was trying to focus on.

_Now, I just need to think of a way to get Camille off my trail and away from MY Logan. How can I do that? _Kendall smiled to himself when he thought of an answer. "I know, I get her best friend to turn against her and then make her the school slut."

Kendall couldn't believe how evil his mind could be, but at the same time he wouldn't dare change it. Kendall groaned when he felt the building sexual frustration rise up, or should I say it made something rise up. _Shit, maybe I could call what was her name again…oh Trish!_

Kendall knew that he had failed epically when it came to Logan, but he also knew that by the time the night was over he would have gotten rid of every bit of sexual frustration.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Well I kind of felt like this chapter was a little, blah! But I hope that you guys liked it none the less. Sorry if it was a little disappointing.**

**Reviews please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So for some reason I'm in a really big writing mood. I updated all four stories in one day and I hope that you guys like it! **

**Chapter 7**

A couple days had passed since Kendall and Logan's last encounter. Kendall had decided to give Logan a little bit of space so that he could recover from what had happened. Kendall knew that he had to be persistent, but not too persistent. Logan was proving to be his biggest challenge and he knew that he couldn't fail.

Kendall walked into Duluth West and smiled at some sophomore walking by him. He couldn't help but laugh when the girl dropped all of her books because she was so embarrassed. Kendall smiled the rest of the way to his destination. When he reached Camille he gave her a nice smile. Camille of course was unsure of why Kendall was about to talk to her and couldn't help but notice Jo's hurt look.

"So Camille, I was thinking last night and maybe we should go out again sometime soon. You know relive what we had before." Kendall said, hoping that she wasn't still hurt and mad at him for what happened.

He was relieved however to see Camille giving him a nervous smile. She looked at Jo and then back at Kendall. "I think that would be great, how about tomorrow?"

"I'll pick you up at seven." Kendall smirked at Jo and then turned around to walk away from them. As he was walking away he could hear Jo start yelling at Camille. This plan was working great already. By the next day, Jo would want nothing to do with Camille.

Kendall started making his way through the Senior Hallway looking for Logan. Kendall knew that if his grade in algebra was going to stay up, he needed the genius' help. So when he finally spotted Logan he walked up and sat down next to him. "Hey Logan."

Logan blushed automatically and looked down. "Kendall." He said curtly.

"So I just wanted to let you know, that little thing you wanted me to do is now in motion. It should be complete soon. But I will keep you posted. And, I was kind of hoping that you would help me review for the test I have tomorrow. I kind of get it, but you always explain it so well. I just want to make sure I don't get close to failing again."

After Kendall had said all that Logan finally looked at him. "Alright, yeah. I can do that. Why don't we meet up after practice?"

"Meet me at my car and then we can decide on where we are gonna go for this." Kendall thanked him and then gave him a smile, causing Logan to blush again. Kendall smirked knowing that his two plans were going to work.

Practice had ended almost ten minutes ago and Logan was standing next to Carlos changing back into his regular street clothes. Logan couldn't stop thinking about how confusing things were with Kendall. The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't help but think that maybe he was somewhat attracted to Kendall. It was hard not to be.

Carlos had been rambling on about some new girl who was part of the drama program. "She's great. She's smoking hot and has an awesome personality." Carlos said rambling on.

Logan couldn't help but smile. His friend was happy, he had never had a real girlfriend so the fact that it might be close for him, was exciting. "What's her name again?" Logan asked curiously.

"Stephanie King. She is so perfect. You have absolutely no idea! There is only one down side though to this. She made friends with Jo and now her and Camille are talking. Which will make it awkward if she ever wants to bring them along when we hang out." Carlos said.

Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes at Camille's name. He couldn't believe that after so long, Camille still bugged him so much. "Yeah. That would be extremely awkward if she tried to tag along to something we were doing. But I think by now she knows better then to even try." Logan was hesitant to talk to him about the next part. "Hey Carlos?"

Carlos gave him a weird look. He could tell that Logan was uneasy about whatever he was about to ask him. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, you know. I was texting my cousin today and he asked me a question that I didn't know how to answer. I was wondering if I could get your opinion on it." Carlos nodded, telling his friend to continue. "Well, if a guy kisses another guy, does that make him gay?"

Carlos seemed to be a little stunned at Logan's question. "No, not necessarily. Maybe he was just curious or something. Don't tell James I told you this, but James has a slight crush on Dak. I mean, it's nothing he would ever act upon but he does think he's a very attractive male."

Logan smiled. Hearing that made him feel instantly better. "You're right. I don't know why I couldn't think of that. His question just completely took me off guard and I had absolutely no idea how to answer it!" Logan said trying to keep calm. He didn't want Carlos to think that he had actually asked because of himself.

Carlos laughed a little. "Trust me, I know how you feel. I was completely taken off guard by your question too."

"Well, I have to get going. I'm suppose to hang out with Kendall tonight." Logan said trying to make it sound like it was nothing.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together." Carlos said. "He's stealing my best friend."

Logan chuckled. "Nah, it's nothing like that. Don't tell the others but I'm tutoring him in algebra, so that's what I'm gonna go do."

Carlos' eyes narrowed. "Likely story pal."

Logan waved bye and couldn't help but laugh at how goofy Carlos was being. He knew that Carlos was joking and that was why it was so funny. When Logan got out to the car, he got in and Kendall drove them to Logan's house so they could get the work done.

A half hour later, they were sitting at Logan's dining room table and had Kendall's notes and book sprawled out so they could look at all of it. Logan kept sneaking glances at Kendall. _There is no way, I have feelings for Kendall. I don't even remember that kiss so how could I know if I had liked it. But what if Kendall liked it? He has tried kissing me again. But there is no way I like Kendall, I'm straight. I like girls, I've not gay._

However, there was something in his mind that was telling him that he did like Kendall and just to give him a shot. Then he remembered that Kendall was a player and probably just wanted to have another virgin under his belt. He had to remember that no matter how much Kendall pretended, he didn't care about him.

Kendall looked up to see Logan's eyes on him for the fifth time. He saw Logan immediately look down when he saw Kendall look at him. Kendall watched as Logan tried to concentrate on the problem in front of him. He couldn't help but smile and think that Logan looked adorable trying to concentrate on something. Logan scrunched his nose up when he tried to concentrate.

Kendall felt the impulse to lean forward and kiss Logan, but instantly pushed it out of his mind. He knew that he couldn't afford to make another mistake and so he had to restrain himself. It was odd to Kendall that Logan had this type of affect on him. Normally, he was in complete control of all situations and for once, he wasn't. It bugged him but he knew that he had to try and concentrate on what he was doing.

After another hour passed, Kendall finally felt confident that he would pass his test again, no problem. He stood up to leave. "Thanks again, Logan. I don't know what I would do without you. I wouldn't be starting tomorrow that's for sure."

"Yeah, it will be nice getting out of school early to play. We get out of the last hour which is awesome!" Logan said with a smile.

Kendall gave him a smile back. "And Chicago is only a mere two weeks away. Chicago is a blast and we usually do pretty decent. We've placed top three the last four years. We're all hoping to place number one this year though! Well, see you tomorrow."

Before Logan could push him away, Kendall was giving him a big bear hug and he finally let him go. He saw the blush on Logan's face and couldn't help but be happy about it.

–

The next day, Duluth West beat North with a score of five to zero. Kendall had a hat trick and Logan and Carlos each had scored as well. Kendall had been proud that they had completely dominated on the ice together. Now, it was seven and he was outside of Camille's house waiting for her to come out for their date.

Kendall knew that he would have to be extra suave that night in order to make his plan successful, but that wasn't a hard thing for him to do, considering he was Kendall Knight. No one had ever been immune to the Knight Charm.

Camille finally walked out wearing a pair of leggings and a dark blue baby doll shirt. Kendall couldn't help but notice that it made her boobs look amazing. When Camille got in the car, Kendall instantly gave her a kiss and was happy when she was kissing him back.

Kendall took her to a nice restaurant and they ate. "You know I was surprised when you asked me back out, I never thought you would. But I was kind of happy."

"Well, you were looking extra good this year and I knew that I had to. Someone as gorgeous as you, should be with me." Kendall said smuggly. "But, Jo wasn't too mad was she?"

"She was furious at me. She hasn't talked to me all day, but she'll get over it. I was mad at her too when you guys started dating, so I know that it will pass."

Kendall was glad that Jo was mad at her, and when he went to school the next day it would only get worse and Kendall was really hoping that the girl's life would be completely miserable. After the finished eating, they made their way to the park. They sat in Kendall's car for several minutes kissing.

"Kendall?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"What is it, babe?" He asked in a sweet tone.

She seemed to be disgusted by the fact that he had called her that. "Don't call me that. I only came out with you tonight because I wanted to tell you to stay away from Logan."

Kendall smiled at her. He couldn't believe that this girl would even dare say something like that to him. He thought that she must have been insane, because everyone knew what Kendall was capable of. "And what makes you think that you have any right to tell me to stay away from him. He can't stand you, he hates you."

Kendall could tell that the words hurt her, but he wasn't going to be concerned with it. He couldn't be. "I don't care if he never talks to me again, but I won't let you hurt him. I know what happened with you and Dak. Dak and I have been friends for years and I saw those texts you were sending him when you were using him. He begged me not to say anything. But I will not hesitate to tell Logan, because I know that you are doing the same thing to him."

Kendall let out a cold and chilling laugh at that. He could't believe that Camille, like Jo, thought that she was in the same league as him. "You wouldn't dare tell Logan, because you know that I could destroy you and your reputation for the rest of your life. And you also know that I won't hesitate to do it!"

Camille seemed unnervingly brave. "You don't scare me Kendall. I'm telling Logan."

Kendall gave her a smirk. "Try it. I dare you, because by this time tomorrow your reputation and credibility will be completely gone. Now get the hell out of my car, you fucking bitch!"

He leaned over and undid her seat belt and opened the door. He gracefully pushed her out of his car and watched as she fell. He opened his phone and first dialed Jett's number. -What's up broski?-

Kendall got right to the point. "If anyone asks you, we had a three way tonight with Camille. Got it?"

-Yeah, got it. At your house?-

"Yeah, you know the drill. Start the rumor mill. Text everyone you know! Brag, do what you normally do! Let's go with scenario number four"

-The one where I show up and she invites me?-

"You got it."

He hung up and dialed Logan's number next.

Logan was sitting with James and Carlos when he heard his phone ring. "Hello?"

-Logie, it's done. By this time tomorrow, Camille will be leaving you alone. But you're going to hear something and I don't want it to upset you but Camille had a three way tonight with Jett and I.-

"Seriously? I didn't take her for that kind of girl!" Logan said with a surprised tone.

-I didn't either but when Jett stopped by she was down for it. I was completely shocked, and Jett has a big mouth so it's probably half way around the school already.-

Logan couldn't help but smile. Kendall had really followed through and in reality, Camille had really done it to herself. At the end of the day Kendall didn't have to do to much to ruin the girl and embarrass her. When he hung up, James was looking at him with huge eyes. "Dude, apparently Camille had a three way with Kendall and Jett."

"I know, Kendall just called me and told me. He said that he didn't want it to ruin our new friendship so he wanted me to hear it from him." Logan said to James.

"I so didn't take Camille to be a slut like that." Carlos said. "Stephanie said she hates girls with no self respect, so I guess you don't really have to worry about her tagging along anymore."

James was confused. "Wait, new girl Stephanie? You like her?"

Carlos nodded. "Oh yeah, we've been talking the last two days."

"That's crazy. She wouldn't even talk to me. I was a little sad to think that all of this didn't work on her." He said while flexing his biceps.

Logan and Carlos couldn't help but laugh at their friend. Logan seemed to be happy for the first time in a while. Logan knew that it was because of how great Kendall was being to him, and now he would no longer need to worry about Camille. He wouldn't have to worry about her harassing him anymore and that alone made him happy. Logan was brought out of his thoughts though when he saw the weird looks James and Carlos were giving him.

"There is something we need to talk to you about Logan." James said softly.

"Okay, so talk." Logan said impatiently.

"Well, there have been some rumors going around about you and Kendall. Kendall has never been like this with any of his friends so people are assuming that the two of you are more than friends." James said slowly.

"WHAT?" Logan yelled. But he couldn't shake off the weird look that Carlos was giving him. Something told Logan that Carlos had pieced together everything.

**A/N: Wow, I really hate Kendall. What a butt! But I do like this story. I will be starting another story soon. After I complete the final chapters for Memories and Southern Belle. Hope you guys will like it!**

**Reviews are always welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I was looking at the stats and 55 people have this story on alert! AHH! So exciting! Thank you all so much! You guys ROCK!**

**Chapter 8**

When Logan walked into Duluth West that next day he instantly started walking to his locker. Since he had found about the rumors going around about him and Kendall he now noticed things, like how the entire school looked at him and pointed and then whispered to the person next to them. Logan held his head low and tried to practically sprint to his locker. When he was walking down the senior hallway though he saw something that made him stop in his tracks.

"You were suppose to be my best friend!" Jo screamed in Camille's face. Jo had at least five girls backing her, and Camille stood alone trying to defend herself to Jo.

"I am your best friend. You aren't letting me explain!" Camille said trying to keep her voice down. Logan could tell that Camille knew the odds were against her.

"Explain what? How your a slut and how you had a fucking threesome with my ex boyfriend? How can you possibly explain that to me?" Jo yelled even louder. The crowd around them only got bigger and bigger with each yell.

Camille started looking around, knowing that this was only drawing more attention to her. "I didn't have a threesome with them. I confronted Kendall about something and-"

Camille didn't finish though. She didn't finish because Jo's friend Mercedes coughed into her hand. "Slut."

Camille stopped and looked at her. Logan could see the tears building up slowly in the girls eyes. "I'm not a slut. Kendall's the only guy I've ever been with."

Jo and the other girls started to laugh. "Really?" Logan heard Blond Jennifer say.

"Because apparently now, Jett has been thrown in there too." Brunette Jennifer said not missing a beat.

Then as if they were connected in the brain, Curly Jennifer spoke up too. "And half of the male population in the school."

"There's a word for that." All three girls said together. "It's a slut!"

Camille finally let the tears start to fall. Logan couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her, and then his logic kicked in and he realized that she had brought all of this on herself. The other girls watched as Camille ran away crying. Logan watched as she ran out the doors at the back of the hall. Logan walked up to his locker.

He couldn't help but feel guilty about what Camille was going through. He had been the one to give Kendall permission to do all of this. He knew that it was his fault. Camille would be tormented, probably until she switched schools. But then Logan realized that Camille had been the one to sleep with two dudes at once.

Logan sighed as he finally reached his locker. He grabbed his book for english and made his way towards Mr. Neville's class. When he reached it he took his seat and was surprised when he felt his phone vibrate. He saw that he had a text message from Kendall. He opened it and quickly read it. _Camille has been lying to people about me, hoping that people will believe her. Can you believe that?_

Logan didn't understand the point of the text message and quickly put his phone back in his pocket, trying to ignore the message all together. He tried his best to pay attention to Mr. Neville but for some reason, he couldn't get that text out of his mind.

Later, Carlos and Logan were changing into their clothes after practice. Logan had been trying to keep responses to his friend short and sweet. He didn't want the awkwardness of what Carlos had pieced together the night before. Logan wasn't looking forward to that conversation with Carlos.

"Logan?" Carlos asked in a nervous voice.

Logan couldn't meet his eyes. He was too embarrassed. "Yeah?"

Logan didn't hear anything for a few seconds and then he finally asked. "Did you kiss Kendall? Is that what that question was about, and is that why rumors are going around about you?" Carlos asked slowly. He didn't want to repeat himself. Logan couldn't bring himself to say anything so he just nodded. Carlos let out a soft sigh. "Look, Kendall is weird with you. He's never been so buddy, buddy with anyone. Not ever Jett. I think that he might really be into you, but still be careful. He is the infamous Kendall Knight after all."

Logan didn't know what to think. _Is this Carlos' way of telling me that its okay if I'm gay? How do I even feel about Kendall?_ Logan let out a sigh knowing that he still had no idea. "I don't know how I feel about him yet." He told Carlos. Carlos only nodded.

Kendall was still on the ice an hour after practice. Kendall was working hard on trying to perfect his slap shot. Kendall was still trying to make sense of his feelings for Logan. He didn't know what to think of the effect that Logan had on him. All he knew was that he didn't like it.

He started speed skating up and down the ice trying to keep his mind off of Logan, but it was no use. All he could think about was him. Kendall hit his stick on the ice in frustration. "God dammit!" He yelled.

He looked behind him when he heard a soft chuckle. He saw Jett standing there next to the boards with his arms crossed. Kendall skated up to him to see what his friend was still doing there. "What's up bro?" He asked in a curious tone.

Jett had a serious look on his face, and Kendall could have sworn he saw some fear in there too. Jett was hesitant to start talking but when he did he was talking almost in a whisper. "Look, someone said that Camille's parents called the principal and that her parents are calling the cops about what we did."

Kendall couldn't help but laugh. He had been through this before, the cops would have no proof one way or the other so they would drop it and that would be the end of it. "The cops can't and won't do shit. It's our word against hers and you better stick to the story, got it?" Kendall asked in a low and dangerous voice.

He could have sworn he saw Jett give a little shudder but Jett nodded agreeing that he would stick to the story that he and Kendall had come up with. But after he knew that he wouldn't get in trouble, Kendall also saw his best friend relax a little bit. "So are the rumors true?" Jett asked in a very cautious voice.

Kendall raised his eyebrows at his friend. He didn't know what the hell his buddy was talking about but he knew that Jett would tell him if he didn't know. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Kendall asked in a curious tone.

Jett's eyes widened. He was hoping that Kendall did know and wanted to confirm or deny them. He didn't think that he would have to tell Kendall what was going around about him. "Well, there are some rumors going around about you and Mitchell. That you two are having a thing with each other?"

"WHAT?" Kendall couldn't help but get mad. How was it that he had not heard about these rumors. He usually heard all the rumors but apparently when it was this scandalous he was kept in the dark. But then something else popped through his mind. This was his window of opportunity to tell Jett. "Well, it is true. But just think this is going to be the best trophy to add to my collection. It will sit right next to Dak Zevon."

Jett's eyes got wide. "Dak? That's why he doesn't like you!" Jett said finally realizing why Dak was so uneasy around him and Kendall. Kendall didn't say anything he just nodded his head.

"You're sworn to secrecy on that one. Got it? Now get out of here, I'm getting off the ice." Kendall made his way to the locker room and he looked up and saw that Jett was already up the stairs. _Hmmm, who knew that this would go around. I guess I've been a little careless but who knows, this should work to my advantage._

–

Logan was surprised the next day when he answered the door and saw Camille standing in front of him. He didn't know what to say or do. So he awkwardly asked her to come in. She walked to his living room and sat down on the couch.

Logan couldn't hide his annoyance when he asked her, "Why are you here, Camille?"

He could see the hurt in her face, but he didn't care. She should have known by now that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. "I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you that Kendall is lying to everyone. I didn't have a threesome with him and Jett. I didn't even have sex with Kendall."

Logan didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't know even if he should, but she was calling Kendall a liar and something snapped in him. "Are you kidding me? You become the schools slut and now you want to take it back, really? It doesn't work that way. Kendall doesn't have to lie about getting any. So why would he lie about you?"

Camille looked offended now. "Because, he doesn't want me to take you away from him!" She yelled in Logan's face.

Logan couldn't help but laugh in her face. "Seriously? You couldn't take me away from a bum. You're nothing to me."

Camille couldn't help it, she pulled her arm back and slapped Logan as hard as she possibly could. Logan grabbed his cheek and couldn't help but smile at her. He thought about how lucky she was that she was a girl. "Kendall is lying to you. I want to tell you how I know this."

Logan was taken a back. He couldn't believe that Kendall could possibly lie to him. He didn't want to think that one of his friends would do that. "I'm waiting." Logan said impatiently.

Camille took a deep breath before she started speaking again. "Last year, he seduced Dak Zevon. He played him and when he got what he wanted from Dak he threw him aside and told him that if he ever crossed him that he would expose what had happened. Dak won't admit it now, but he really cared about Kendall. Kendall has a charm that just makes people fall for him. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Kendall is a very bad person and I really think that you would be better off if you didn't associate with him."

I couldn't believe what she was telling me. There was no way that Dak Zevon could possibly be gay. He was a ladies man. Just like James, he had a different girlfriend every other week and was always devilishly handsome. There was no way that Dak would have been hooking up with Kendall. Logan didn't want to believe it. His eyes narrowed and he was giving Camille a dirty look.

"You're jealous that I'm friends with him, that is all this is about. You need to stay away from me. This is my life and you are no longer in it. So you have no say in who I hang out with." Logan said in a cold tone. He pointed to the door and Camille took the hint and left his house.

Logan pulled out his phone and called his best friends, twenty minutes they were both sitting in front of him. "Camille told me that Kendall seduced Dak last year. It's not my place to say so please don't say anything to anyone, but he was successful and then he left him. Even though Dak had started to fall for him." Logan couldn't believe that he was going to them. He thought for sure he could figure all of this out in his head by himself.

James and Carlos were looking at each other before James finally started speaking. "Look, Kendall has never shown this much interest in someone before. I really think that this is more then just a game to him. I think that he may really like you."

Carlos was next to him nodding. "He's right. Kendall usually doesn't hang out with the same person outside of team get togethers or practice and look how much you guys have hung out. He must really care about you Logan. You just need to figure out how you feel about him and then you need to talk to him about it."

Logan's eyes got wide. He didn't want to talk to Kendall about what he was feeling. He couldn't, he thought that Kendall had liked him but why would Kendall like him so much, it didn't make sense to him. "I think I like him, too." Logan finally admitted to his friends, but most of all he finally admitted it to himself.

Kendall was sitting at home watching a hockey game when he heard his phone going off. He looked at the caller ID and couldn't help but wonder why this person was calling him. They never talked outside of school unless it was at a party or something. He slowly picked up the phone and asked. "Hello?"

-Kendall, its James Diamond.- James said in a firm voice.

"I noticed." Kendall said curtly.

James was quiet for a few minutes but Kendall knew that he was there because he could still hear him breathing. -Listen, if you're playing a game with Logan it needs to stop and I mean NOW!-

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at the guy who had called to threaten him. "What makes you think that I am playing a game?" Kendall asked in a somewhat taunting voice.

James couldn't help but let out a frustrated groan. -Listen, I know about Dak. I know what you did and so does Logan.- Kendall made a mental note to himself to destroy Dak and Camille even more. He couldn't believe that she was going around telling Logan and everyone else what had happened. She was an even bigger pain in the ass then she was before.

Kendall chuckled when he finally thought of something to say. "My intentions are honorable." He said in an amused voice. He knew that James probably wouldn't buy it but it was worth a shot.

James laughed a little. -For your sake, I hope that you are telling the truth.- The line went dead and Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at the phone call. No one ever dared speak to him like that, but of course, one of Logan's friends would.

_Logan. My little Logie. Shit, did I just call him Logie? This is not good, my feelings for Logan are different. I might actually care for him, might being the key word. Holy fucking shit!_

**End Chapter**

**A/N: I hope that you really liked this chapter. I did. So rather then making this a complete chase (which would have been completely unrealistic and sadistic) I've decided to change it up. So I ask you this, what will Kendall do when he realizes he is no longer in control of the relationship?**

**Reviews please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I hope all of you like it! And sorry for the grammatical errors or typos. I have two minutes and wanted to give you guys an update!**

**Chapter 9**

Kendall was standing with his back against the wall waiting for Logan to walk out of the locker room. Practice had been over for more than a half hour and Logan still hadn't come out. Kendall knew that Logan had been avoiding him since he had heard what happened with him and Dak. That was three days ago and Kendall was feeling antsy to finally talk to the brunette again.

Kendall had been going completely insane the last three days. He knew that things with Logan were different then they had been with Dak or any girl for that matter. He knew that he had real feelings for Logan and for him that was a miracle. He never thought that he would be able to have feelings for someone again. Not after Emily. His mind couldn't help but wander back to Emily.

Kendall had been fourteen and had his first girlfriend, Emily. She acted like she was genuinely interested in Kendall. They dated for two months before Emily brought up the idea of losing their virginities together. Kendall had really liked the idea and lost his virginity to her. The day after she broke up with him and said that she just wanted to see how long it would take her to get him to sleep with her.

Kendall took it hard and decided that doing what she did would be easier then taking the pain he did when she ripped his heart out. At first he felt bad, but after a few times he reasoned that it was better her then him. His freshman year he met Jett and that was when the idea of their game started. Since then Kendall had become the notorious heartbreaker of Duluth West.

Kendall was broken out of his thoughts of Emily when he saw the object of his affection walk out of the door. Kendall couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Hey Logie." Logan jumped when he heard the sound of Kendall's voice behind him. Logan had been trying to avoid Kendall because he was still unsure of what to say to him. "I wanted to know if we could talk?"

Logan stood frozen not sure of what to do or to say to Kendall. Logan knew that he couldn't avoid Kendall forever and that he would have to face him and he figured there was no time like the present. "Yeah, we can do that. My parents are home so we wouldn't be able to really talk there." Logan said softly.

"That's fine, my parents and sister won't be home for a few hours." Kendall said. He motioned for Logan to follow him out to his car.

Logan slowly walked behind Kendall, dreading the future conversation he knew that was going to take place. He sat nervously in Kendall's GTO during the entire ride to Kendall's house. He couldn't think straight and didn't know what Kendall was going to tell him. His mind was jumbled and he didn't know whether or not he could trust Kendall.

When they finally pulled into the driveway Kendall and Logan walked into Kendall's house. Kendall lead him to the living room and they sat down. Logan didn't know what to say, so he settled for. "So what do you want to talk about?"

He noticed Kendall tense up and didn't know what to think of that. He watched as Kendall thought for a few moments and then he took a deep breath. "Well, I'm sure that you've heard all the rumors going around about the two of us, right?" Kendall asked in a curious tone.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, of course I've heard them. It's become the school's biggest scandal." Logan said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. He noticed the grin that popped onto Kendall's face. Then something else popped into Logan's head, Dak. "Kendall, tell me what happened. With Dak, I mean." He said nervously.

He saw Kendall frown. "Well, you know that I like to play games with girls. I had sex with so many of them and fucking a guy had never popped into my mind to be honest with you. Well one day I was walking down the hall and Dak tried to embarrass me. That was last year and there was no way I was going to let that happen. No one walks all over me, and I wasn't going to start letting it happen. So I started ragging on him.

"I didn't expect him to go word for word with me though. It came down to me backing away, as I was walking away I said fuck you to him. He laughed and said that only in my dreams would that happen. He wasn't gay and there was no way I'd ever fuck him. Well later that night when I was up thinking about it, I knew that I wanted to prove him wrong. So I started buddying around with him. I kissed him and eventually he let me have sex with him. I never told anyone, I didn't do it to embarrass him. I only did it to prove a point.

"I told him that if he never disrespected me again, then I would never tell anyone what happened and he agreed. I didn't know he had feelings for me. I didn't know until a few months later when he wrote me a note telling me how he felt." Logan didn't know what to say to Kendall after he had finished telling him what had happened.

Logan had to try and make sense of it all. "So you only fucked Dak to prove a point that you could?" Logan asked curiously. He was sad to see Kendall nod. "And what about me? Are you just trying to prove a point with me? Are your feeling for me fake too?"

Kendall felt the panic rising in him when Logan asked that question. He didn't know what to say to him. Kendall had never been in any position to be vulnerable for the last five years and he didn't think that he could handle being vulnerable and hurt again. He knew that if he wanted to successfully have sex with Logan he would have to be honest with him.

Kendall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he started speaking. "Look, my feelings for you are new and different. I haven't felt like this in a really long time and to be honest, I've forgotten what it feels like to really have feelings for someone. I can't say whether or not my feelings for you are true because I still don't completely understand them. But all I am asking for is the chance to explore these feelings and see where they take me and possibly take us."

Kendall watched as Logan's eyes grew wide. Obviously Logan hadn't been expecting an answer like that. Kendall could feel a smirk creeping onto his face and knew that he had taken his new obsession by complete surprise. Kendall couldn't help what happened next. He leaned forward and slowly made his way towards Logan's lips.

As he moved in closer and closer he could see the hesitation in Logan's eyes. He went in almost all the way and waited until Logan finally leaned forward so their lips could meet. Kendall couldn't believe that Logan had let him kiss him. Kendall automatically established dominance sexually with Logan. He smirked into the kiss as Logan allowed Kendall's tongue to push his back into his mouth. They kissed passionately for several minutes.

Finally Kendall was tired of the distance between them and lifted Logan up to where he was straddling Kendall. Kendall pulled away from Logan and started to kiss his neck. When he reached Logan's pulse point he started sucking on it gently making sure not to leave a hickey. He bucked his hips up allowing their growing erections to rub slightly together.

He grinned when he heard Logan moan. He continued kissing him, but he was interrupted when he heard the garage door opening. "Parents are home." He muttered. Logan nodded and pulled himself away from Kendall. Kendall couldn't help but laugh a little when he saw Logan try and readjust his erection.

"Kendall, we're home!" He heard his mom yell as soon as she walked into the house. She walked around the corner and saw the two guys sitting on the couch. "Oh, I didn't know you had company." She said with a gentle and loving smile.

"Yeah, mom this is Logan Mitchell. He's on the hockey team with me." Kendall said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Knight." Logan said offering his hand. She shook it and smiled at him even bigger.

"Well, your father will be home in an hour and dinner is in two!" She announced. "Will you be joining us?"

Logan smiled politely. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Knight. But I can't. I have to get home myself."

Kendall knew that Logan wanted to leave. "I'll take you now then. Why don't we head out?" He watched as Logan nodded and they made their way out to his car.

The ride to Logan's was quiet and a little awkward. Kendall didn't know what to say about what had just happened. He knew that Logan probably wasn't sure about what had happened too, so at least Kendall wasn't alone.

_What does this mean? Do I really like Logan? How could I have let this happen? I'm such an idiot. I'll just have to make sure that I destroy him to make up for my emotions. It's always better for the other person to hurt instead of me._

They were finally pulling up to the Mitchell's and Kendall put the car in park. He watched as Logan nervously looked out the window. "It doesn't look like my parents are here. Do you want to come in and hang out for a little bit?" Logan asked nervously.

Kendall was surprised. He hadn't expected for Logan to ask him to come in. He never thought that his innocent Logie would take advantage of his parents being gone. _Maybe this won't be as hard as I had originally thought it was going to be._

Fifteen minutes they were in Logan's room picking up where they had left off. Logan's shirt had been completely forgotten on the floor and Kendall was kissing every inch of Logan's chest possible. "You're body is gorgeous, Logie." Kendall said seductively as he laid a gentle kiss on Logan's collarbone. He watched as Logan's breath hitched for a second. Logan had started to blush and Kendall couldn't help but think that Logan was even more adorable when he had a blush on his face.

Kendall made his way back up to Logan's lips and started to kiss him again. As soon as Kendall's lips met his, Logan was instantly deepening the kiss. Kendall couldn't help but want more, but he was unsure of how far Logan would allow him to go. Kendall knew instantly that he wanted to find out. He started rubbing his hands along Logan's chest and back.

He could hear the soft whimper that escaped Logan's lips. Kendall grinned and decided that he would try and press even farther. He started feeling his way down south and when his hand reached Logan's erection he started to palm over his jeans. He felt Logan pull away and kiss him as soon as he started doing that.

Kendall could instantly missed the contact with Logan. He sighed and looked at Logan with caring eyes. "I should get home. I'll see you tomorrow?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded and stood up with Kendall and walked him to the door. "Bye." Logan said simply. Kendall leaned down and gave him another passionate and gentle kiss.

Logan closed the door and had to lean against it for support. _What just happened? What was that? Who was that stranger kissing Kendall, because I would never do something like that!_ Logan pulled himself off the ground and made his way back to his room. When he got there he instantly grabbed his phone and dialed Carlos' number. Once Carlos was on the phone he three way called James.

-What's wrong bud?- James asked in a concerned tone.

"I let Kendall kiss me today, and I mean like really kiss me. And I still don't know if he is for real or if he is trying to play me or something." Logan let out a frustrated groan. "I don't know what to do. How do I find out if he is for real or just trying to play me?" Logan knew that he was becoming more frantic by the second but he couldn't help it.

-Wait, you and Kendall kissed? Why would you do that? You know how Kendall is.- Carlos said in a confused tone.

"I just got carried away, but Carlitos that isn't the problem here. What the hell do I do?" Logan knew that they would be the only ones to give him any kind of ideas that would really work when it came to Kendall and if they couldn't then he was completely screwed.

-I got it, why don't you tell him that if he is really serious about you then he needs to tell the entire school that he is with you?- James said in a suggestive tone of voice.

Logan thought about it for a few seconds. If Kendall did that, it meant that he too had to come out. And Logan was unsure if he was ready for that just yet. But he needed to know if Kendall was serious or if he was just trying to play him. He let out a sigh. "I need to call Kendall. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He quickly hung up with his best friends and dialed Kendall's number. He didn't know if this was a good idea but this was going to be the only way he would find out if Kendall was in this for the long haul or if he was just playing with his emotions.

-Hey Logie Bear.- He heard Kendall say over the phone. He could hear the smirk that was on Kendall's face.

"Hey, so after today I have a question. Are we like, you know, together?" Logan asked in a somewhat hesitant voice. He didn't know if he was going to like the answer but he had to start getting some clarity in what the hell was going on with him and Kendall.

-Well, if you want to be. I want us to be, but the decision really is yours.- Kendall said in a smooth voice. Logan felt as if he was going to melt like a popsicle in the sun.

"Okay, well I want you prove it to me then. I can't be sure if you are really in this or if you are just trying to add me to your vast collection. So I want you to tell everyone that we are together tomorrow." Logan said trying to sound brave and confident. He knew that if he sounded nervous Kendal would instantly jump on his weakness.

He didn't hear Kendall say anything for a long while. -Fine, if it will convince you that I'm not trying to play you I will do it. I'll see you tomorrow.-

Kendall had hung up before Logan could say anything else to him. But Logan couldn't help but be happy and excited to see if Kendall was really going to follow through with his promise.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: I hope this one was good for you guys. Next chapter you will see Logan take complete control over the situation. I personally love where this is going. I thought that him chasing Logan would be too repetitive. So I hope you all are still loving this.**

**Click the box below and leave a review =) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so glad that I am getting such positive feedback for this story. I hope that everyone really likes this chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

Kendall had regretted what he said the second he hung up the phone with Logan. He knew that telling everyone about him and Logan would be extremely risky for his reputation and for future games he wanted to play. But then again, it also opened up a few more doors for him.

_After some of the guys in school find out that I'm bi maybe that will just make hunting other guys all that much more fun and interesting. And not only will I be known as a heartthrob to the ladies, it will also be known to the guys too. But is this even for Logan's virginity anymore? It seems like I keep getting side tracked and caught up in things. No, it is. I'll take it from him and then depending on where things go, I will end it. Just like that._

Kendall walked up the stairs towards his room still thinking about Logan and whether or not it was a game to him anymore. He couldn't help but feel something for Logan, but he knew what happened last time he allowed someone to have his heart and he couldn't help but frown at that thought. He sighed and pulled out his phone, he found the number he was looking for and dialed the number.

-Yeah?-

"James, hey it's Kendall. I was calling to let you know that I will give Logan a ride to school tomorrow. I noticed that he always rides in with you and Carlos so I figured I would call you out of consideration." Kendall said smugly into the phone.

Kendall could hear the surprise in James' voice when he spoke. -Oh, really? Okay. Yeah thanks for the call. I would of hated to have to wait for Logan and him just not show because you picked him up.-

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle into the phone. "Yeah, kinda the point of this call."

James let out a nervous laugh. -Yeah, and Kendall?-

"Yeah." Kendall said in a very bored voice.

-I meant what I said. If you hurt Logan, you will be sorry.-

Kendall hadn't been expecting that. No one threatened him, and he and James both knew that in an instant Kendall could destroy him. Yet, he was still threatening the blond. Kendall couldn't help but be impressed with his courage. "Got it."

Kendall hung up before James could say anything else. He couldn't help but be amused about how James thought he could step up to him. Everyone at Duluth West knew that you did not fuck with Kendall Knight. Not unless you had a death wish, at least.

Kendall laid down on his bed and let out a deep and long sigh. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. _Why? Why did I agree to this. I'm so stupid. Why would I agree to do this for someone else. But it's gonna be worth it. This will make Logan think that I'm serious about him, about us and then I will succeed in taking his v-card. Things will go according to plan._ Kendall thought with a smile.

–

Logan woke up the next morning unusually cheery. He knew that it had everything to do with Kendall and what he was suppose to do. Logan also, couldn't help but be excited about seeing his favorite blond again. Kendall was able to cause butterflies in Logan's stomach and that was something Logan had never felt before.

He quickly and anxiously got up and got himself together by taking a quick shower and getting dressed. When he was fully clothed he ran down the stairs and made some toast. He sat down and ate his toast thinking about how excited he was.

_Man, if Kendall really does this he must really like me. He wouldn't have done this for Dak. It was because he didn't care about him. But he said that his feelings towards me are new so that must me that he likes me. He's so kind and loving when we're together. He has to have some feelings because if not he would just try and get in my pants._

Logan glanced at the clock and realized that James and Carlos would be there any minute to pick him up so he grabbed his book bag and walked out to the porch and sat down. When he got out there he pulled out Much Ado About Nothing to read ahead for English. He was in the middle of when Claudio leaves Hero at the alter, when he heard someone pull up.

He closed him book and stood up only to see a black GTO sitting in his driveway. He didn't know what to say. He was confused as to why Kendall was picking him up. He watched the driver side door open and smiling Kendall get out of the car. Logan stood up slowly and started making his way over to the nice car.

"So I called James last night and told him that I would be picking you up today, and now that I think about it...I will be picking you up everyday from now on. And everyday after practice, I will be bringing you home as well."

Logan knew that he must have looked stupid considering his mouth was open in surprise. He finally pulled himself together and looked at Kendall. "Um, thank you?"

He watched as Kendall laughed at his awkwardness. "You seem surprised." Kendall said softly. I looked down in embarrassment. "Aww, Logie, don't be surprised. I'm your boyfriend, I'm suppose to pick you up."

Logan could feel his stomach flutter when he heard Kendall call him his boyfriend. Logan couldn't stop smiling after he heard that, and he hoped that Kendall didn't notice.

When the pair finally made it to school they started making their way into the building. Once they were at the Senior hallway though, Logan was surprised to feel someone take his hand. He looked down and then gave Kendall a shocked look. He was silently giving Kendall the 'what the hell are you doing' look. And he watched as Kendall started once again chuckling at his shyness.

Once Kendall had finally calmed down, he finally spoke. "I thought that you wanted everyone to know about us?"

"Well, I do." Logan said feeling his face get warm, and he knew that it must have been beet red. He could already feel everyone's eyes on him.

Kendall gently led him to his locker and when they reached there, Logan saw to his horror that Jo was standing there. When she finally noticed the pair her eye's widened and her jaw dropped, not trying to hide her shock and disgust. Kendall pulled him towards his locker and when they got there Logan saw the mischievous smile form on his lover's face.

"So, Logie, I was thinking tonight we could go to the Pelican restaurant. You know the one of 145th?" Kendall said while looking at Jo in the background.

Logan felt his heart drop. _Does he still have feelings for Jo? Why else would he be trying to hurt her like this._ Logan had remembered Jo telling him that Kendall took her there for their first date, and Logan knew that Kendall was saying that to hurt her and get a rise out of her. And Logan didn't like that at all.

"You're such an asshole!" Jo yelled at Kendall. Logan couldn't help but step back, because he was in the middle of the two of them.

Kendall's smile only widened at her words. "I'm an asshole? Why? Because I want to take my boyfriend to a nice restaurant? How does that make me an asshole?" Kendall said in an amused tone. He had kept his voice low. And at that moment Logan knew that Kendall just wanted to play with her. In a similar way of a cat playing with a mouse before he went in for the kill.

Logan saw a few tears of anger fall down Jo's face. She leaned over and smacked Kendall as hard as she could. "You're such a dick. Do you have to sit her right in front of me and talk to me about this?" Kendall didn't say anything he just shrugged her shoulders and that seemed to only get Jo more upset and angry at him. "So what? You're a queer now?"

Logan had never heard Jo use any kind of words like that. But Logan knew that some people weren't all that understanding of gay people. Logan looked back at Kendall. "No, I'm bi actually." Logan whipped his head back to Jo to wait for her response and Logan couldn't help but smile thinking that it was like he was at a tennis match. _Jo serving 30-30._

Logan regretted smiling because Jo was now giving him a death glare as if he had anything to do with what Kendall was saying. But she immediately turned her attention back to Kendall. "So what Camille turned you gay? Was sex with her really that bad?"

"No, actually it was you who turned me gay." Kendall said with a smirk. "HEY EVERYONE!" Kendall yelled getting everyone's attention. Once everyone was giving him their undivided attention he smiled and started yelling again. "TO ALL THE GUYS IN THE HALLWAY, IF YOU WANT TO BE STRAIGHT YOUR WHOLE LIFE, DON'T HAVE SEX WITH JO TAYLOR. IT'S SO BAD THAT IT WILL AND I REPEAT _**WILL**_ TURN YOU GAY! PASS THE WORD AROUND FOLKS!"

Logan couldn't help but feel bad for Jo. Kendall was embarrassing her to the max and Logan could see that was the straw that broke the camels back. Logan watched as giant tears poured out of her eyes. "You're such a dick!" She said.

"And you're a fucking bitch!" Kendall yelled back at her.

Jo turned her attention to Logan finally. "Don't give him what he wants. Especially, if you really like him or care about him. As soon as he gets it, he's gone...like that." She said snapping her fingers for emphasis. She slammed her locker and walked to her class.

Logan couldn't help but let her words linger in his mind. But even more than that, he couldn't stop thinking about how crazy he was for Kendall.

Kendall stood there looking at the back of Jo as she walked away. He wanted to rip her head off for saying that last part. Logan was already skeptical and cautious with him and now it was only bound to get worse. He tightened his jaw and clenched his fist. He wanted to punch the locker but knew that would only scare Logan.

They started making their way to Kendall's locker on the other side. "Why did you do that?" Logan asked him softly.

Kendall gave him a confused look. "Do what?"

Logan furrowed his eyebrows and frowned before he answered. "Why did you try and get Jo mad at you? At us for being together?" Kendall could tell that Logan was hesitant to go on. "Do you still have feelings for Jo, I guess is what I'm trying to ask."

Kendall was stunned. He didn't have feelings for Jo, he just liked to upset her. He started mentally cursing himself for being stupid enough to do that in front of Logan. "Are you crazy? NO! I barely even liked her when I was dating her, she doesn't mean anything to me. And I don't let people walk all over me. And I sure as fuck don't let them talk to me like that! I have a reputation to protect here Logie." They were finally at Kendall's locker. He quickly grabbed his notebook and slammed the door.

When he turned to Logan though, Kendall could see the frustration and annoyance just by looking into Logan's eyes. "Logan, you can't be mad at me for this. You knew who I was and how I act before this even started."

Kendall could see that had struck a nerve in Logan because he started to back down. "I know, I just wish you would be a little nicer. And besides how do I know that you don't really like me, I mean how do I know I'm not gonna be like Jo."

Kendall knew that was what this was all about. He smiled. "Because you're not. I told you things with you are different and new, and besides if I just wanted to get into your pants do you think I would do all of this?"

He watched Logan nod as if accepting what he had just said. They were finally outside of Logan's classroom. Even Kendall could feel that every eye was on them. "Why don't you show me you care." Logan said in a semi seductive voice.

Kendall couldn't help but smile at him. _My Logie Bear just doesn't realize how truly irresistible he really is._"How?" Kendall asked curiously.

Logan let a smile creep on his face. "Kiss me. Kiss me in front of everyone!"

Kendall didn't have to be told twice. He quickly obeyed Logan's order and watched as Logan walked into his classroom. Kendall turned around with a smirk and started making his way towards his own English class. But when he was walking the days events replayed in his mind. He stopped in his tracks, wide eyes and surprised. "Shit." He said quietly.

He realized something very important. _Shit, I've lost control of this situation. No, fuck! I've got to get it back!_

**End Chap.**

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed it. The next chapter will finally bring out the little 30 sec clip I saw in my dream, who knew a dream could inspire such an amazing story! Can't wait!**

**Reviews please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope everyone likes this! Sorry for the late update. I made this chapter super long though to make up for it!**

**Chapter 11**

Logan was sitting in Senior Composition working on his senior term paper. He scribbled away on his notecards for his citations. He was working on his paper about why the democratic party was more beneficial to society than the republican. A week had gone by and Kendall was still being affectionate. Kendall had done every little thing Logan asked to prove that he really wanted to be with him.

Logan was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the bell ring signaling that the hour was over. Logan made his way towards the door. "Mr. Mitchell." He heard Mrs. Connelly say as he was walking out. Logan turned around and made his way towards his teacher.

"What's up, Mrs. Connelly?" Logan asked as nicely as he could. Mrs. Connelly smiled at him and motioned for him to sit in the desk she was pointing at. He sat down and looked at her, waiting for her to say what she wanted to.

"Well, there is a student who is falling behind on his term paper, so I was hoping that you could maybe help him?" Logan looked at her and nodded.

"I can't do it this weekend, but I can do it Monday when the hockey team gets back from Chicago." Logan said with a smile to her.

"Great, you will be helping Dak Zevon, he is struggling and if he doesn't get his next assignment turned in on time then he won't be able to play basketball and with this being his senior year it is essential for him to play as him and Coach Carr have pointed out numerous times." Mrs. Connelly said rolling her eyes.

Logan walked out of the classroom and started making his way towards the locker room. The team was going to Chicago for the weekend and Logan couldn't help but be excited to actually be going somewhere outside of Minnesota. Logan was also excited that he would be helping Dak, he knew that it would give him the perfect opportunity to talk to Dak about what happened exactly with Kendall.

When Logan had grabbed his duffel bag of gear and clothes he started making his way to the bus that would be taking the team to Chicago. He walked onto the bus after he handed his bags to the driver. He saw Kendall sitting towards the back with a seat open. When Kendall looked up and Logan met his eyes he smiled at him and walked to him and sat down.

"Hey Logie." Kendall said with a smile and then gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek. When the bus started moving Kendall turned on a movie for them to watch. After a few hours of riding on the bus, Logan felt Kendall lean over and put his lips up to his ear. "Hey we should share rooms in Chicago. It's three in a room so why don't we make it, Carlos, you and me?"

Logan could feel his eyes grow into the size of tennis balls. "Kendall, I don't...It's too...we can't." Logan spat out nervously.

"Logie, baby calm down. We aren't going to have sex with Carlos in the room and I'm not even going to push for it in the slightest. I swear." Kendall said throwing up the scouts honor sign.

Logan relaxed a little bit. When they got to Chicago they got their room key and made their way up. When they were there they saw Carlos jumping up and down on the bed. "Hey guys, hey Logan, James will be here in about an hour. His parents wouldn't let him leave school early so he was stuck there. He's on his way, I told him that he could stay with us." Carlos said excitedly.

Logan felt relaxed knowing that his two best friends were going to be in the room with him and there was no way Kendall would be able to make any kind of move on him.

Kendall could feel the anger and jealousy rising in his chest. There was no way with James and Carlos there that he would be able to make the move he had been planning for a week. He thought that this weekend could be big for him and Logan and now, it was all ruined by his two friends. Kendall couldn't help but sigh as he put down his oversized gym bag. He was starting to get frustrated with how cautious Logan was. He always played it safe, and it was getting on Kendall's nerves.

Kendall tried to relax, they had their first game in three hours and he needed to get "in the zone." In order to play his best game. After a little while though, Carlos stood up and said something about going to get some food. Kendall snapped out of his trance like stupor when he heard that. He couldn't help but let a grin creep up on his face. He watched as he walked the door and when the door slammed shut, he sent a smirk at Logan.

As soon as Logan looked at him, Kendall saw wide eyes and he could see that Logan was slightly shaking. He knew that Logan would be nervous when it came time for them to be alone, there was no way he wouldn't be. But Kendall needed more, in a week all Kendall got was a lot of make out sessions and an uncontrollable raging hard on. No blow jobs, hell not even a hand job.

He walked over towards Logan and when he was on the bed with Logan he tilted Logan's chin up and gently kissed him on the lips. He smiled when he felt Logan pull him back down and deepen this kiss. Kendall licked Logan's bottom lip and was happy when Logan instantly granted access. Kendall instantly established dominance between the two of them and he couldn't help but smirk when he heard Logan moan loudly into his mouth.

Kendall decided to make a giant leap and he went for Logan's belt buckle. He frowned though when he felt hands on top of his. "Kendall...it's too soon." Logan said with a desperate tone.

Kendall looked at him blankly. "I don't know about you, but for me, when I get off before a game, I play ten times better and besides it's only a blow job Logie. You don't even have to do it back."

Logan thought about it for a few seconds and then took his hands off of his pants. Kendall took that as he was allowed to continue so he slowly and seductively unbuckled Logan's pants and eased them off the smaller boy. Once they were off he started to palm Logan through his boxers. He watched as Logan bit his lip. Kendall could feel his pants getting even more uncomfortably tight.

Kendall pulled the hem of Logan's boxers down and gently licked the tip. He looked up when Logan whimpered slightly. Kendall took the head in and started sucking on it gently. He felt Logan grab the back of his shirt. Kendall pushed his mouth onto Logan's full length and couldn't help but be satisfied when he heard Logan start to moan. He started bobbing his head up and down, trying to make this as pleasurable for Logan as he could.

He felt hands grab his hair and he opened his eyes to look at Logan. He loved that Logan's head was thrown back and he was panting. He felt one hand let go and he saw Logan grip the head board as tight as he could. "Kendall...I'm gonna..."

Kendall felt Logan explode and couldn't help but swallow everything greedily. He couldn't help but be surprised at how short of a time Logan had lasted. _I can't really be all that surprised, after all he is still a virgin._

Kendall lifted himself up and kissed Logan tenderly on the lips. "How was that?" Kendall said with a cocky grin. Logan didn't say anything but gave him a warm smile in return. He started on Kendall's belt buckle and Kendall couldn't help but be surprised. "Logie, you don't have to..." Kendall said while trailing off.

Logan looked at him with a smile. "But I really want to." Kendall only nodded in response. Logan pulled down his pants and nervously took in Kendall's full length. Kendall looked down and couldn't help but chuckle at seeing Logan choke on it. Logan nervously bobbed his head up and down unsure of what to do. Kendall could see that. He watched as Logan did this for the next fifteen minutes.

Kendall's breathing started to get erratic and he couldn't stop moaning. He took a chunk of Logan's hair into his hands. "Logan, I'm gonna cum." Kendall said out of breath.

Kendall was in ecstasy getting ready to explode when he heard the door barge open and James say. "Hey guys! How are you-" Kendall saw James' eyes get wide. Logan looked up and his eyes also got wide.

"James! GET OUT!" Kendall could see the blush creeping onto Logan's face. He watched as James turned around and left immediately.

Logan put his face in his hands. "Oh god. I'm sorry, I guess that just killed the mood." Logan said. Kendall couldn't help but get frustrated. He wrapped his right hand around his length and started pumping. He could see that he had clearly offended Logan. "Really?"

Kendall looked at him with slight desperation. "Well, I don't know if you realize this but if I don't bust, I'm gonna get blue balls and then I won't be able stand, let alone play." Kendall defended himself. But he could still see the hurt and disbelief in Logan's eyes.

–

It was now Sunday and Duluth West had place second in the tournament, only placing behind a Chicago team. They had lost in the finals. Kendall stood at the front of the team shaking hands with the other team. Logan was behind him and he could see the disappointment in Logan's eyes. Kendall on the other hand knew that they had done great placing second.

The teams went to their benches and the athletic director of one of the teams came out. "And now, we're here to announce the most valuable player this year. From Duluth West, and captain of the team. Kendall Knight!"

Kendall smiled, and skated towards the center of the ice. When he reached there he shook hands with the director. "Congratulations." He said and handed the trophy to Kendall. Kendall raised it, and watched as his team cheered loudly for him.

Later, Kendall was driving Logan home and things had been awkward between them since Friday. Kendall couldn't help but be frustrated by that fact. He knew that Logan would never be able to understand what blue balls was like. When they reached Logan's house, Kendall put the car in park and turned off his car. "Logan, wait." Kendall said.

Kendall watched as Logan pulled his hand away from the door and stared at his feet. Kendall knew that Logan didn't know what to make of what happened so he had to try and explain himself. "Look, do me a favor tonight. Look up blue balls, look up what it causes and then maybe you won't be mad at me. Just at least promise me that?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked at him for a second and then shook his head. "It's inexcusable Kendall. I don't know, I'm gonna think and we'll talk tomorrow. See you tomorrow morning?"

Kendall couldn't look at him anymore. He didn't want to. He couldn't have screwed things up this soon. He still had so much he wanted. He didn't care about his virginity anymore. It wasn't about that anymore. It was about making Logan see, he had genuine feelings for him. He watched as Logan got out of the car and he watched him until the door was closed. He sighed and then turned his car back on and drove home.

–

Logan sighed when he woke up. He sat up and stared at his computer. He had looked up blue balls and knew that he couldn't be mad at Kendall anymore. He got up and quickly got ready for the day and when he was done he stood up and waited on the porch. When he saw the familiar GTO pulling up he walked towards the drive way and waited for the car to come to a stop.

When it did he got in and looked at Kendall. "I looked it up, I was curious and I'm sorry. It sounded extremely painful." Logan said nervously. But the whole time he didn't break eye contact with Kendall.

Kendall couldn't help but smile at him. He leaned in and kissed his lips gently. They drove to school and talked about whatever they could think of. When they reached the school they got their books and Kendall walked Logan to english. Logan smiled and walked in the door with a smile on his face.

He took his desk and pulled out his notes that he had been taking the previous Friday. Midway through the lesson Logan felt his phone vibrate. _We should hang out tonight after practice. – Kenny_

Logan couldn't help but smile and had started to reply with a yes but then he remembered that he was suppose to help Dak with his assignment. He sighed and erased what he had been writing. _I wish, but I already told James and Carlos I would hang out with them._ Logan wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Kendall that he was tutoring Dak.

Then another realization hit him. He still hadn't talked to James or Carlos about what had happened Friday. Logan had successfully avoided all of James' embarrassing questions and glances. He had been avoiding him all together and when he couldn't avoid him, he made sure to have Kendall with him so that they couldn't talk about it.

A few hours later, Logan was sitting with Carlos and James at the lunch table silently eating a turkey sandwich, and he was texting Kendall. Kendall had been disappointed that he couldn't hang out but had fully understood. He had been avoiding Carlos and James' glances, he wasn't quite ready to face everything yet.

"Logan, you've been avoiding this. We need to talk, we can't hold it off anymore." James said in a soft and serious tone.

Logan looked at him with a look of disbelief. "This isn't the time or place James." Logan said in a low voice.

James let out a frustrated sigh. "Logan, you've been avoiding it and because of that we are talking about it now!" James said in a stern voice. Logan knew that James was set on having this conversation so he sighed and only nodded his head telling James to continue what he was going to say. "What was that?" James asked.

Logan tried his best to give him an innocent look. "What was, what?" Logan asked.

James only rolled his eyes in response though. "The blow job. Logan, you're giving into the Knight Charm." He said in a concerned voice.

Logan gave him a weird look before he said. "He did it first."

"Only to get you to do it." James retorted back without missing a beat.

Logan was quiet and sat thinking about it for a little bit. He thought for a few seconds that maybe James was right and Kendall had really played him. But then he shook the idea out of his head. Kendall couldn't have faked everything as well as he had been. He had to be genuine because even he couldn't have been this great of an actor.

"I'm falling for him." Logan said in a very weak voice. He couldn't seem to meet either of their eyes. He was afraid to hear what their responses were going to be.

His two friends were quiet for a while, and when one of them finally spoke, it was Carlos and he was talking in a surprised tone. "It's only been a week though." He said.

Logan couldn't help but put his face in his hands. "I'm not in love...not yet. But I am falling slowly for him. That much I do know. I just want to give him a fair shot. Some people can change, right?"

"Some do, just not Kendall Knight." James said shaking his head.

Logan felt his feet lift him up. He shook his head at his two friends and walked away from them. He was heading back into the school and to the outside of Kendall's study hall. Logan jumped slightly when he heard the bell ring. He saw Kendall walk out and he got a warm smile from him. "Logie, I'll walk you to study hall."

Logan and Kendall made their way towards Logan's classroom. But while they were walking hand in hand, he saw Dak walking up to him with a smile on his face. "Hey, I just wanted to make sure that we're still meeting at your house at seven." Dak said brightly.

_Shit, damn...fuck! _Logan could feel Kendall's eyes on him. He nodded to Dak, and then looked up at Kendall and he could see the glare that he was getting. He couldn't take it so he looked away, not wanting to meet Kendall's eyes. He felt Kendall unattach himself and then saw him walking away from him and towards the cafeteria. But after a few steps, Logan saw Kendall stop and he got hopeful. "James and Carlos, huh?"

And then he turned around and kept walking. Logan couldn't help but let the guilt rise in his chest. He had expected Kendall to fuck it up, and instead it was him.

Kendall was sitting at the lunch table trying to contain himself. He was jiggling his leg and was tapping his fingers on the table. _He lied to me, he fucking lied to me. I can't believe he fucking lied to me! Why the fuck would he not tell me that he is hanging out with Dak? Why the fuck is he even hanging out with Dak? I will fucking destroy him!_

"Dude, what's going on?" Jett asked.

Kendall stopped jiggling his leg and shot a glare at his friend. "He's fucking hanging out with Dak. Why would he hang out with Dak?" Kendall said with anger towards Jett. He tried not to take it out on Jett but he couldn't help it.

Jett looked taken aback when Kendall had spoken like that to him. "That is gonna ruin your progress." Jett said sadly. That made Kendall's head snap up.

Kendall gave him a dirtier glare. "This isn't about the fucking progress you dip shit! He fucking lied to me!"

Jett's eyes got wide and he had a confused and surprised look on his face. Kendall couldn't believe that the words had actually come out of his mouth. He looked down and tried not to think about it. "So, what are ya gonna do?" Jett asked with a smirk.

Kendall thought about it for a second. This was going to be a job for the devious Knight. He knew that already. "I don't know yet. But I do know I want to make him sorry for lying to me. I want to make him ten times more miserable then I am right now. And trust me when I say that he will be miserable. I'm going to break him and then if I feel he's been broken enough...I'll glue the pieces back together." Kendall said with cold green eyes.

Jett gave his best friend a grin. "Does this mean that the game is back on?" He asked with a smile.

Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose and gave it a few seconds before he finally answered. "We'll have to see how broken he is in a few days."

When the bell finally rang, signaling that Kendall's lunch was over he grabbed his tray and threw its contents in the trash. He walked out towards the door to go back towards his next class. When he walked out of the door though he saw a miserable looking Logan standing in front of him. When Logan saw him he walked up towards him slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked coldly.

Logan looked down and Kendall could see that he felt bad. "I skipped study hall so I could talk to you. I was hoping you would walk out sooner, but I didn't want to go in there and cause a scene."

Kendall noticed that Logan was fiddling with his hands, something he had learned he only did when he was nervous. Kendall knew that he must have felt horrible if he had skipped a class, because Logan Mitchell never did anything wrong like that. Instead of acknowledging what he had said, Kendall walked passed him without even a glance his way.

He could feel Logan behind him in the halls though. Logan was standing next to him. "Kendall, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you the truth because I know about your history and I didn't want to upset you. I'm just helping him with his term paper. Kind of like when I helped you with math."

Kendall couldn't help but think about that. _Shit, what if Dak is trying to get back at me? What if he wants to try and steal Logan from me to humiliate me? I'm sure he hates me enough...no, he wouldn't do that. Because he knows in a matter of seconds I could easily destroy him. _

Kendall continued walking and tried his best to ignore Logan. He didn't want to forgive him, he wanted to make Logan beg. He wanted Logan to cry, he wanted to see the tears. Kendall had finally reached his locker. And Logan was getting more and more frantic by the second.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I hate being ignored. The silent treatment is the worst. I'm so sorry Kendall, please forgive me. Please Kenny. I'm so sorry. Please just forgive me!" Logan said. Kendall could hear in his voice that the tears slowly were threatening to fall from the brunette's eyes.

Kendall grabbed his literature book, and then finally looked at Logan. He wanted to smile when he saw the tears in his eyes but resisted the urge. Instead, he shook his head and walked away from the brunette. He started walking towards literature.

By the end of literature, Kendall had at least two dozen texts from Logan on his phone. _Kendall, I'm sorry. Kendall, you have to talk to me. Please just talk to me. I'm so sorry, it won't happen again. Please don't break up with me. We really need to talk. Please, Kenny, just talk to me. _Kendall scrolled through the few dozen and couldn't help but smile at his phone.

When class was over he started making his way towards the door and Kendall couldn't help but try and come up with ways to make Logan feel worse and worse. When Kendall walked out of his classroom he saw Logan standing there, his eyes red and puffy and Kendall could see that he had probably spent the entire hour crying somewhere. Logan slowly walked up to him.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He said in a weak voice.

Kendall couldn't help but smiling at him. He looked at him making sure to put on a warm smile. "It's okay." He said simply and he reached for Logan's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Kendall instantly felt arms around his neck and Logan giving him light kisses on his jaw and cheek. Kendall couldn't help but smile at this. "I promise to never lie to you again!" Logan said in a happy, and almost, child like voice.

Kendall lead Logan towards his next class, and when they turned down the Spanish hallway he couldn't help but follow through with his plan. "So, Logie, I was thinking that maybe we could take the next step in the relationship." Kendall said with a smile on his face.

He saw Logan's eyes grow to the size of grapefruits. "Kenny, it's still way too early! I don't think I'm ready for that!"

Kendall looked away from Logan. "You're right. I could always ask Jo out, again. She won't think it's too soon."

Kendall felt Logan's hand detach from him and when he looked back, Logan had stopped walking and was looking at him with eyes that clearly let Kendall know that his boyfriend was going to start crying again. He had hurt Logan, Kendall couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret, but then he told himself he was doing the right thing. _One lie, turns into another, and another...hurting him back and letting him know it's not okay is the only way to protect myself._

"I'm sure Jo wouldn't think it was too soon." Kendall said.

Logan's look of hurt and despair only grew more. "Are you saying you still want Jo?" Logan asked. Kendall saw tears slowly starting to escape his eyes.

Kendall shrugged at Logan. "Maybe, I am." He said. He smiled in satisfaction when he saw the tears start to pour out of Logan's eyes. He started to walk away from him again. After a few steps though, he felt Logan take his hand and slightly pull him back.

"I'm sorry." Logan said weakly.

Kendall smirked. He locked hands with Logan again and finished walking him to Spanish. When he gave Logan a kiss and turned around, he couldn't help but let a thought come into his head. _Oh yeah, this should be pretty easy._

**A/N: So I thought a really long chapter would make up for my lack of updates! Sorry, I'll get better. But the scene where Kendall tells Logan he could go back to Jo from there to when Kendall turns away from him and walks away, that was my dream. This entire story has been based off that. =) Can't wait for the next chapter. Gonna work on it tomorrow, have it posted in a few days.**

**Reviews please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So this is my biggest story, and I wanted to say thank you to everyone for reading! Without any further ado, here it is.**

**Chapter 12**

Logan was sitting in the passenger seat of the GTO. Things with Kendall had taken a turn for the worst. Logan remember how all day he had told him that he could find someone else who would put out. But he couldn't help but be frustrated that Kendall was trying to pressure him into having sex. He wanted to be with someone who respected him and his wishes.

"Kendall, I'm really sorry that I lied to you." Logan said when Kendall parked outside of his house. He had apologized numerous times, but still didn't think Kendall had really forgiven him.

"It's okay Logie. Call me after Zevon leaves, okay?" Kendall said in a loving voice. Logan nodded and went inside.

Right at seven, he heard a knock on the door and he knew that it was going to be Dak. When he opened the door he motioned for Dak to come in and after he did he led him up to his room. When Logan closed the door he looked back at Dak who seemed a little nervous and out of place.

"So, I don't really need help with my project. I'm actually ahead on it. I just want to know how you did it. You got Kendall to come out for you, how?" Dak seemed almost frantic as he spoke. Anyone who looked at him could see the pain in his eyes.

Logan was quite for a few moments. He hadn't been expecting Dak to just jump right into the topic of him and Kendall. But the fact that he did let Logan know that he was jealous. "Well, I had him prove that he really wanted to be with me. I knew that he was the school's biggest heartbreaker. I had to make sure that he really wanted to be with me. That this wasn't just some game."

Logan looked down while he spoke. He knew that hearing this couldn't have been easy. He didn't want Dak to get upset at him for something that really wasn't his fault. Dak was quite for the next several minutes and when Logan finally looked at him, Dak looked like he was deep in thought. Logan knew that it was the perfect opportunity to ask what exactly had happened, he wouldn't get another chance like this. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"What exactly happened between you and Kendall?" Logan asked quietly, hoping that Dak would really tell him.

Dak glanced at him and then looked back down. It took him several moments before he finally started speaking. "Well, Kendall and I were really good friends for a while. We use to play hockey together, so we were close. But then when we got into high school, I dropped hockey for football and after that we just drifted apart slowly. I had my friends and he had his.

"After all that he started to make snide comments to me and give me shit for selling out to football and giving up on hockey. We became mortal enemies in a matter of a year, we couldn't stand each other." Dak paused and grinned slightly. "One day, I thought that since he was making a fool of me constantly that maybe I should turn the tables. We argued and zinged each other back and forth.

"I think I actually beat him, because he walked away saying fuck you, Zevon. I told him that it would never happen and to keep dreaming. It was after that, that he started to talk to me again. He would call me and see if I wanted to hang out, I was skeptical at first but I gave in. One day when we were at my house, he kissed me. It was a game to him, I resisted but he still got me." Logan could see the light in Dak's eyes grow as he paused and thought for a few seconds.

"We dated for a week, after we had sex for the first time he asked me out and I said yes. I remember thinking that I was special. He never kept anyone around for a week after he had sex with them. I thought that maybe I really was different and he did care. He didn't. I wanted to come out with him. He broke up with me after I said that, and told me if I ever told anyone he would destroy me."

Logan looked at Dak like he was insane. He knew that Kendall could be heartless but he didn't know that he could be that heartless. Logan couldn't help but wonder if he was just going to be the next Dak. If he would be like everyone else Kendall had been involved with. He couldn't help but wonder if Kendall would leave him, if he didn't have sex with him. Or hell, even if he did.

"Do you think I'm different?" Logan asked weakly. Logan couldn't be so sure he was anymore. He knew now that Kendall would do anything to get what he wanted, even lie.

"I don't know. Don't ever feel secure with him, because he isn't a stable boyfriend. He's proved that constantly. He'll get what he wants and then he will leave." Dak said.

Logan couldn't help but be sad about that. "I think I'm falling for him." He said, not wanting to meet Dak's eyes.

"Then it's already too late." Dak said simply. "All I can say is good luck."

Logan knew that he would need all the luck he could get. He wanted to have Kendall be his, not just leave him after he got what he wanted. Then something else crossed his mind.

"What happened to Camille? I haven't seen her around at school lately." Logan asked curiously.

Dak frowned at the mention of her. "She transferred schools, but she didn't have a threesome. She's never lied to me about anything. Kendall made it up, because she was trying to protect you. She didn't want him to get to you. He had to get rid of her, to get to you."

Logan could feel his eyes widen, and his jaw drop. He couldn't believe that Kendall would really do that. He didn't want to believe that Kendall could really be that conniving and evil, he wouldn't believe it. "There is no way that he is that evil." He said simply.

Dak shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I'll show myself out." Logan watched as Dak left his room and a few moments later he heard the door slam.

Logan couldn't help but let his mind stay on their conversation. _There is no way my Kendall could be that mean and cruel. He wouldn't have made it up, there is no way he would do that! He is a good guy at heart. I just have to trust Kendall. I just have to believe in him._ Logan sighed and closed his door and threw himself on his bed.

Kendall sat in his living room with Jett and Wayne across from him. He had to do something to keep his mind off of Logan being with Dak. He didn't know what kind of lies Dak would try and spread about him. And he was scared that Dak was trying to steal Logan to get back at him.

"So you and Mitchell, huh?" Wayne asked in a taunting voice.

Kendall couldn't help but get a little angry. Wayne was one of his friends, he didn't think that he would try and make fun of him for this. Kendall couldn't believe that his friend could be so stupid as to fuck around with him.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Kendall said defensively. "But Coach was asking about it earlier, his only concern was he didn't want it to distract and fuck up his power line. He said that Logan and I are the two best players and he just doesn't want it to fuck up any wins for the team."

Kendall could see Wayne tense up at the mention of that. "Are you serious? Mitchell isn't that good. He's pretty average. He came in and stole my starter position. Or perhaps, it was a little nepotism. Besides, no one even really likes him. He's a fucking geek." Wayne said bitterly.

Kendall jerked his head to look at Wayne after he had finished talking. He would be damned if he was going to let someone talk about his Logie that way. "Dude, if you want to stay in my good graces...don't ever talk shit on my boyfriend again...got it? And for the record, Logan out skated you, out scored you and his puck handling is better then you could ever dream of. He earned it."

He watched as Wayne looked down, realizing that this wasn't a battle he wanted to fight. Kendall couldn't help but smile at that. He liked the fact that he had power over everyone. He liked being in control. And when he wasn't, he stopped at nothing to gain it back.

"So, did you really mean what you said earlier?" Jett asked. Kendall couldn't remember what he had said, so he just gave Jett a blank look signaling that he needed to be more specific. "I mean about this whole thing with Logan not being a game anymore."

Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose and thought about it for a few seconds. He had always been real with his friends and he saw no reason to stop now. "It's not a game anymore. I think I may have genuine feelings for him, but I swear to the both of you, he will be sorry that he lied to me. And he will never do it again."

Jett and Wayne nodded and told him that he had to nip it in the bud. Make sure that Logan didn't think it was okay to lie to him.

–

It had been two days since Logan had lied to him. He was for the most part still being lovey with him, but was still reminding him that he could easily have anyone he wanted. He could see Logan slowly breaking, he was almost at rock bottom and then once he hit that point, Kendall was going to lift him up and let him know how much he really cared about him. He just had to prove his point.

Kendall had made it a point to be late picking Logan up the last two mornings, and today was no different. He showed up almost fifteen minutes late and when asked why he was late, he just simply told Logan that something else had come up.

Kendall drove to school and listened to Logan as he rambled on about the new book he was reading. How it was an amazing book and he couldn't put it down the night before. Kendall tried to drown him out. Kendall was going crazy, he refused to hang out with Logan after practice to try and make it harder on him. But at the same time, he was miserable too. He was considering just stopping all of it, but he knew that he had to make one more good point.

When they arrived at school, Kendall led Logan to his locker, knowing that Jo's was right next to it. This was going to be Logan's last punishment and then he would apologize and say that he was sorry. And he would be forgiven, he wouldn't have to do anything but say I'm sorry, to be forgiven.

They were finally at Logan's locker and sure enough Jo was there trying not to stare at Kendall. Kendall smiled. When he finally reached her, he ignored Logan and looked at Jo. "Hey, I was thinking, I'm behind in english and you have the same teacher...would you mind helping me sometime, you know catch up and all that."

Kendall watched as a blush creeped onto Jo's face. He could see that she was completely flustered. She dropped her book when she asked. "Are you serious?" She asked with a hopeful voice.

Kendall nodded. "Of course, and maybe I could take you to Pelican Bay afterwards. That's your favorite, isn't it?"

Kendall snuck a glance at Logan, and he was miserable. Kendall was sure that Logan was close to crying, but he was too proud to let anyone see that.

"Yeah, that would be awesome! But what about Logan?" She asked, her eyes looking at Logan.

"What about Logan?" Kendall asked. He heard a locker slam and when he looked behind him, he saw Logan walking off. "I just wanted to hang out. You know, talk." Kendall said, while rubbing Jo's cheek softly.

Kendall noticed that Jo's attention had been taken off of him. She was looking behind him. Before he could turn around though he heard a deep voice ask. "Kendall Knight?"

He turned around and saw two police officers standing in front of him "Yeah." Kendall said simply. Cops, didn't scare him. He had been talked to so many times about stupid shit that it didn't bother him anymore.

"Follow us, Mr. Knight." One said. Kendall looked at his name tag. Officer Barnes.

"Please, Officer Barnes. Call me Kendall." He said with a grin and followed the cops. Kendall had learned that the only way to get through this stuff was to be polite and give the police the respect they thought they deserved.

Kendall followed the two police officers into the principal's office and when he sat there, Principal Rocque was sitting in front of him with his palms pressed together in front of his body. Kendall couldn't help but think that it looked like he was trying to pray. "Hi, Gustavo." Kendall said with a sly grin.

"It's Principal Rocque! And sit down, now!" He said getting aggitated.

Kendall noticed that there was a man in a suit standing behind Mr. Rocque. Before he could make a comment on it, the man spoke. "My name is Michael Stein, and I'm Camille Robert's attorney. I am here to let you know that you and your friend Mr. Stetson are being sued for defamation, more specifically for slander."

Kendall couldn't help but jump to his feet, slap the desk and yell. "WHAT?"

"She had to transfer schools because her reputation was ruined here and she is in counseling. She is only asking for a fair amount of money, and just be glad that this didn't take a turn for the worse. Otherwise you could have been in jail." Mr. Stein handed him a stack of papers. "It's all explained in here. Now, I will need your parents to get into contact with me about this."

Kendall frantically looked through the sheets of paper. _This can not be happening, this can not be happening!_

"Now, go to class!" Mr. Rocque yelled at him.

Kendall stood up and made his way to his first period. When he got there he could feel everyone's eyes on him. When he sat down he sank down in his chair. He couldn't help but be pissed. _I can't believe that little bitch is going to really do this. I could destroy her even at her new school, but I'm sure that wouldn't really help me much. It's not like they have any prove that she didn't do it! This is going to get thrown out the window. Well, I hope so._

When the bell rang he stood up and made his way to the door. When he walked out he saw Logan rushing up to him. "Kendall, I heard the cops came for you! What happened?" Logan asked in a worried tone.

Kendall sighed. He knew that this could potentially ruin him and Logan. "We'll talk about it after practice if you aren't hanging out with Dak."

"I'm not. I'll see you then, bye babe." Logan leaned over and kissed his cheek and walked off. Kendall knew at that moment that he was going to have to come clean about everything that had gone on. There was no way around it.

Practice had dragged on for Logan. No one knew why Kendall had been pulled aside, but everyone was talking about it. Logan wanted to know, so he hurried and dressed so he could meet Kendall.

"So, did you ever find out what the deal was with all those cops?" Carlos asked in an excited tone.

Logan shook his head. "Not yet, we're gonna talk about it after we're done here."

Carlos was done dressing now. "I heard that Kendall was flirting with Jo right in front of you. I heard it from Mercedes. Are you sure he isn't playing a game with you?" Carlos asked in a worried tone.

Logan didn't know how to respond. He knew what Kendall was doing was wrong, but he wasn't ready to part with him. He wanted to be with him. "It's not like he can change overnight, and I don't expect him to. He's still going to be a douche bag but for the most part when we're together he's amazing to me and this is all new to him, but he is slowly changing." Logan said trying to defend Kendall.

Logan could see the look of disapproval on Carlos' face. He knew that Carlos didn't like the fact that he was putting himself through this. "Well, maybe you guys could come out with James and me, we're gonna go to Denny's." Carlos said with a huge smile.

Logan didn't know if Kendall would want to, and since he had lied to Kendall, he didn't want to hang out with him and so he wanted to see him and spend time with him. "Let me ask my love." Logan said with a grin. He couldn't help but notice the frown on Carlos' face.

Logan walked over to Kendall's locker. He was in a deep and serious conversation with Jett. Kendall looked at him when he came over. "Hey, Carlos and James want to know if we wanna go to Denny's with them." Logan said with a warm smile to Kendall.

Kendall frowned at Logan. "Maybe next time. I really need to talk to you." Kendall said with a sad face.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go talk to James until you're done getting ready. So I'll meet you out there?" Logan asked in an unsure voice. But he smiled when Kendall nodded.

Carlos and Logan walked out to the parking lot where James was waiting patiently. He smiled when Logan was up to him. "So is your boyfriend still being a douche bag?" James asked in a smug voice.

Logan regretted telling them everything that was going on with Kendall. He wished now that he hadn't. "Not really, he seems to be really worried about whatever happened with the cops." Logan said in a calm voice.

"Oh, so you don't know what happened yet?" James said with a sad voice. Logan knew that everyone in the school was on the edge of their seat, ready to hear what had happened with the cops. Logan was one of them.

Logan felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Ready to go Logie?" He heard Kendall say in his ear. Logan looked back at him and nodded.

"Wait." James said holding up his hands motioning for them to stop. "Listen, I've told you from the start what was up. Logan deserves to be treated with respect, and he better be shown that respect...got it?" James said with an intense glare at Kendall.

Logan watched as Kendall glared back at his best friend. But while he didn't think it was James' place to say something, he was glad he did. "Got it." Kendall said through gritted teeth.

They arrived at Kendall's house shortly after that. When they got in there Logan couldn't take the silence so he finally decided to speak. "So I talk to Dak a few nights ago." Logan said blankly.

Kendall didn't look at him. He looked down. "And..."

Logan didn't know whether or not he wanted to continue with what he was going to say. "It made me worry. I really like you, and I think...I think I'm falling for you. I mean, I'm not sayin' I'm in love but it will get there, and I just...ya know...bleep blap bloop..."

Logan looked down when he got a weird look from Kendall. He couldn't help but be nervous while he was talking. He was pouring his heart out to Kendall, and he was terrified that he was just going to break up with him, like he did with Dak.

"I think I'm in the same boat as you. I can see and feel myself slowly falling for you. And it's just so new to me. I haven't felt like this for a really long time." Kendall admitted.

_Shit. Fuck. God dammit! _Kendall couldn't believe he had actually admitted that to Logan. But seeing his boyfriend's eyes light up when he said that made it worth it. Kendall didn't like feeling vulnerable and putting himself out there, but at that moment everything was out in the open, well almost.

"Really?" Logan said in an excited voice.

Kendall couldn't help but smile at him and nod. "Yes, really. And I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you. James is right I should treat you with respect, and I will if you will let me." Kendall said. Kendall was terrified after he told him everything with Camille that Logan would just leave. That he would run and never look back.

"Of course I'll let you Kenny." Logan said with a smile on his face.

Logan walked up to Kendall and pressed their lips together as if there would be no tomorrow. Kendall was surprised by the kiss and he found that he was having a little bit of a hard time breathing. Logan shoved his tongue in Kendall's mouth, and Kendall couldn't help but be turned on by Logan's dominant personality. He gave Logan control.

He kissed Logan passionately, realizing that this could be their last kiss, and that made him sad. He didn't want to lose Logan. He couldn't lose Logan. Kendall was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Logan messing with his belt. _Fuck, why now do you have to be so willing._ _Fuck, what have I become. My old self would fuck him and then tell him. But I can't hurt him like that._

"Stop, Logie Bear." Kendall said in a strained tone. Kendall could see the pain and confusion in Logan's eyes. And at that moment, Kendall wanted to throw himself off the roof for being the reason that look was on his face.

"But, I thought that you wanted me? I want to make you happy and if this is what it takes then fine." Logan said in a tone that took Kendall by complete surprise. He couldn't believe that Logan was so willing and he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"No, I was just being a spiteful dick. We'll have sex when you're read and I won't pressure you anymore about it. I want it to be special for you. Memorable, because my first time wasn't memorable. And besides, I don't want you to regret it like everyone else who's been with me. I care about you too much." Kendall said, surprised that the words were coming out of his mouth. He never said that to someone and genuinely meant it. He always said it because girls ate it up.

Kendall watched as a wide smile spread on Logan's face. Kendall couldn't believe that for the first time he was making someone so happy. He was so use to causing pain that it was actually nice to see happiness in his lover's eyes.

Logan seemed to snap out of it though. "What happened with the cops today, baby?"

Kendall couldn't help but get nervous because the subject had come up. He knew that Logan would hate him completely and he didn't think he could take that. "Logie, I'm so sorry. You're going to hate me, and you have every right to. But just know that everything I just said to you was true..." Kendall was scared that when he told him what happened, he would think that everything else was a lie.

_What is the saying...oh yeah, the truth makes everything else seem like a lie. _Kendall looked at Logan for a few seconds before Logan spoke. "What happened?" Logan asked in a shaky voice.

Kendall wiped the palms of his hand's on his jeans and stood up and started pacing back and forth. "Okay, you were right this did start as a game. The whole me trying to get you. But I realized loast week that I was lying to myself now. This wasn't a game anymore, somewhere in all this I started to really care about you, I started falling for you. When I say my feelings for you are new, I mean it!"

Kendall finally glanced at Logan and saw that Logan had a blank and confused look on his face. "...okay, but what does this have to do with Camille?" Logan asked curiously, but Kendall could hear the anger in his voice.

Kendall knew that Logan was going to be upset, and he didn't blame him. He only hoped that Logan could forgive him eventually. "Well, Camille was a threat. She stood in my way, and no one stands in my way. I wanted you and I thought that I couldn't have you so long as she was in the picture." Kendall said he looked at Logan and he was looking down, fist clenched and leg jiggling. "I had to get her out of the picture."

Logan's head jerked up and Kendall could clearly see anger and hatred in his eyes. "You lied?" Logan said, rising to his feet to face Kendall.

Kendall knew that he was in deep shit. He had expected Logan to react like this, but it was still killing him that Logan was mad at him. Kendall knew that he and Logan were potentially over. "Yeah, I did."

Kendall watched as Logan looked down. He knew that Logan was going to explode. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Kendall was surprised that Logan had cussed. He couldn't believe such a dirty word could come out of his mouth. "I defended you every time. I told them that there was no way you would ever do that!"

"I'm so sorry, Logie." Kendall said weakly. He knew that this wasn't good.

Kendall watched as Logan stood up and made his way towards the door to leave. "I don't know if I can be with you." Logan said softly and then he left.

Kendall sat down in the nearest seat to him. He put his face into his hands and let out a sigh. He had fucked this up. He had destroyed him and Logan. _I have to fix this. I'll do whatever it takes to get him back!_

**A/N: SO my logic is if I make SUPER long updates, maybe I won't get killed. So I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me some reviews, beeeelow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here is another update. I hope you all enjoy it, and for the readers who read Tainted Love, I'm currently working on a one shot in Kendall's POV. It's titled Fury of the Storm. I will have it posted sometime in the next week, I hope you guys check it out. Also There are two songs in here that I'm saying Kendall wrote, but he didn't. Without further ado..**

**Chapter 13**

Kendall sat in his room the next day on his bed. He had skipped school, because he knew that things would have gotten around and he didn't know if he could handle seeing everyone or not. He didn't know whether or not he would be even more hated then he already was. Also, he still hadn't fixed things with Logan and he didn't know if he could handle seeing him either.

He had tried at least a hundred times to either text or call Logan, only to be ignored. He'd left multiple messages apologizing for being such an asshole and lying to him. This was the first time in his whole life he had felt remorseful for what he had done. He'd never felt guilty in his life, but he felt guilty for hurting his Logan.

"KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT!" He heard his mom yelled from downstairs. He stood up and groaned and then made his way down to the living room where she was at.

When Kendall got downstairs he could see the anger in her eyes. And he knew that she must have found out about the whole Camille thing. "What's up mom?" Kendall asked smoothly.

She glared at him for a few moments before she started speaking. "What's up? Why don't you just tell me why I have a Mr. Stein calling saying that you are being sued for slander."

Kendall couldn't help but face palm himself in the forehead. "I'm sorry mom. I forgot to tell you, I swear I was going to. But Logan and I are fighting and he hates me, so I completely forgot!" He said apologetically.

His mom's face suddenly got a look of sympathy on it. "I"m sure he doesn't hate you sweetie." She said coming over and rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "What happened...the truth!"

Kendall sighed and thought about whether or not he should have told his mom everything. But after considering all the options he knew that he had to just come out and tell her everything. "So I am the schools heartbreaker. You always ask me if I'm dating anyone and I always say no-"

"Until Logan..." She chimed in.

"Yeah, until Logan. But I was never dating someone because I would have sex with them and then I would dump them on their ass. Well, then I wanted to do the same thing to Logan. So I started pursuing him but something...or someone stood in my way. Camille Roberts. She knew what I was up to and she warned Logan and with her in his ear I didn't think I could get him. So I told everyone she had a threesome with me and Jett." Kendall said.

He looked at his mom waiting to see what her reaction was. She didn't say anything so Kendall continued. "She got the reputation of being the schools slut so she had to transfer schools. She was tormented by all the other girls. Once she was out of the picture I finally got to snag Logan. But somewhere around the time I got him, I realized that I had some feelings for him and didn't want to do the same old shit with him. So now that he knows all this, he hates me." Kendall said miserably.

"Mom, I fucked up. And now I've lost the only person that has mattered to me, since all that other shit." He said, knowing she would understand what he was talking about.

"Well, I'm sure this is the last thing you want to hear but I'm very disappointed in you." Kendall looked at her and she looked sad. "You were brought up better than that. I taught you to respect woman and other people. Not treat them like that!"

Kendall looked down. "I know, mom. I'm sorry. So what happens now?" Kendall asked curiously.

She sighed deeply before she spoke. "Well, you're grounded. No car unless going to and from school and if you put another toe out of line I will yank you off the hockey team! And I'll have to pay for the settlement. They are only asking for counseling and the expenses of the private school they sent her to. So its only about sixteen thousand. But me and Mrs. Stetson will have to split that. AND you will be paying me back."

Kendall knew that was reasonable and he couldn't even begin to argue with it. He nodded. "I guess that is fair."

"I'm gonna go call Mrs. Stetson." She stood up and before she walked away she kissed his forehead. "I still love you. And I'm sure that things will work out between you and Logan, so don't even worry about it."

Kendall stood up and walked back to his room. He couldn't even begin to wrap his head around what was going on. Things had taken a turn for the worst for him. His life was never like this. He was also trying to think of how to get Logan back. He decided that he would try one more time to text him. He pulled out his phone and wrote. _Logie, I miss you. I'm so sorry I messed up. Please give me one chance to show you that I care._

He waited anxiously for a text message and he received one within a few moments. _Leave me alone. _That was all it said and Kendall couldn't help but chuck his phone at the wall. He threw himself down on the bed and heard his door open. Kendall looked up and saw Katie making her way over to him.

"He hates me." He said simply and he received a sympathetic look from Katie.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you! Why don't you sing him a song? Like the ones you write me every year for my birthday." Katie said with a smile.

Kendall sat up with that suggestion. "You're a genius baby sister!" Katie stood up with a smile and walked out.

Kendall pulled out his guitar and started strumming making up a melody and then started writing down the chords and started writing lyrics too. He was so deeply into it he didn't realize that two hours had gone by. He heard a knock on his door and saw Katie walk in.

"Someone is here to see you, big brother." She said and then walked out.

Kendall couldn't help but get hopeful. He was hoping it was Logan. He ran downstairs only to see Carlos sitting in the living room wearing a smile on his face. Kendall was happy to see him though, maybe he had a message from Logan. "Hey, sorry to bother you it sounded like you were in the middle of something." Carlos said.

Kendall walked over and sat across from him. "Nah, I was just working on a song for Logan, maybe he'll forgive me if he hears it. Maybe even take me back." He said glumly.

Carlos smile only grew wider. "So you're going to fight for him?" Carlos asked "Or is this just another game?"

Kendall couldn't help but frown and get frustrated that everyone still thought this was a game to him. "It hasn't been a game for a really long time, Carlitos." Kendall said with a smile.

"And how does he know that?" Carlos asked.

"I guess that he doesn't, but regardless I do really care about him. I swear I do." Kendall said in a desperate tone. He needed Carlos to believe him and be on his side.

Carlos smiled at him. "I know, I have been able to see that for a while. You were different with Logan. You could see in your eyes that you cared about him. I've been able to see it since you guys came out."

Kendall was thankful that at least Carlos knew how he really felt. "I'm glad that you can see it, because I guess Logan hasn't been able to."

Carlos nodded. "Well, I'm wanting him to take you back. I've even told him that, but James is in his ear telling him not to give you another chance. You hurt Logan a lot, and he just needs to think at this point."

Kendall couldn't help but hate James at that moment. _Fucking Diamond! _He thought. He knew that James would be the one to convince Logan to not get back with him. And he couldn't help but want to destroy James, but he knew that would only make things worse.

"Just keep showing him that you changing and he will come back. And keep texting him, eventually he will answer. He went to answer a few times today and James literally had to pry the phone out of his hands so he wouldn't answer. So trust me when I say there is hope. I have to get going."

And just like that Carlos was gone, but he gave Kendall all the hope he needed. He knew that Logan taking him back was a huge possibility. He knew that there was a possibility and that alone made Kendall happy.

Logan stared at his phone, it was another text from Kendall. _Logie, please. At least talk to me. I miss you so much. And please don't tell me to leave you alone. I'm going crazy because you haven't talk to me._

Logan wanted so bad to answer it. He pushed reply and started typing. _I miss you too, maybe we could talk tom, _was as far as he got. He tried to fight with James to keep his phone, but James wasn't having it.

"What are you doing? You can't answer him!" James said in a mean and angry voice.

Logan was getting tired of James trying to stop him from talking to Kendall. It was his decision and James should have respected that, but at the same time Logan knew he was just being a good friend. "Why not? He is my boyfriend." Logan said.

James shook his head. "No, ex."

"I didn't officially break up with him. I just said that I needed to think." Logan said defensively.

"He is an evil bastard Logan."

"No, he is not! How dare you talk about Kendall like that!" Logan yelled. He was starting to get angry that he was talking bad about Kendall.

But the angrier Logan got, James did too. "He ruined Camille's life. Are you just going to forget about that small detail?"

"James, you know how I feel about him..." Logan said softly.

"You're just going to be another lay to him."

"NO, I'm not. It's more then just sex with Kendall." Logan said remembering right before Kendall had come clean.

"And how do you know that? Because he told you?" James said in a mocking like tone.

Logan shook his head. "No, yesterday I wanted to have sex with him. I was ready for it and I told him that I wanted him...he told me that he wanted to waited. He could have just slept with me and then left and told me what was going on. But he didn't. He let me hold on to my virginity." Logan said trying to convince James that Kendall wasn't all that bad of a guy.

James scoffed and shook his head. "You were going to give it up?" James couldn't mask the disappointment on his face and that made Logan feel guilty. "One good doing doesn't erase all the bad." He said.

Logan could tell that there was no convincing James of anything. James already had it in his mind that Kendall was scum of the earth and there was nothing he could do to convince him otherwise. "Where is Carlos?" Logan asked changing the subject immediately. "He left almost an hour ago to get the pizza."

James rolled his eyes but let it be known that he wasn't done talking about the Kendall situation. Logan was quiet for a few moments and played with a string that was hanging of his shirt. He didn't know what else to say to James to try and convince him.

"I know what he did was wrong, okay I get that." Logan said softly. He couldn't meet James' eyes because he already knew that there was a look of disapproval in them. "He deserves another chance though."

Logan finally snuck a glance at James and saw that the usually warm and calm eyes were flashing anger and hatred. "No, he doesn't deserve another chance!"

Logan was finally done, he was angry that James wasn't butting out. "He gave me one!" Logan said, rising to his feet.

James instantly stood up too and was standing face to face with Logan. "And he made you look like a complete jackass! You deserve better and Camille is still totally into you."

Logan couldn't help but laugh at his words. "Camille? Really? That bitch cheated on me. You'd rather me go back to someone who cheated then someone who lied? Are you kidding me, at least Kendall didn't cheat on me!"

The last words registered in Logan's mind. Kendall hadn't cheated on him to his knowledge. Even though he was use to having sex on a daily basis, he still hadn't cheated. Logan realized that he must have been special to the blond, otherwise they wouldn't of still been together.

James was still standing in shock. He couldn't seem to get his mouth to move to make a retort to Logan. So Logan smiled in satisfaction and sat back down in his seat. He felt his phone vibrate once he was in his seat again. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone and opened the text from Kendall he had just received.

_Logie bear, I miss you so much. It doesn't have to be much just a response would do. I just miss talking to you, please. I'm so sorry for lying to you._

Logan couldn't help but groan. Logan had missed Kendall all day at school. He had no one to walk with him to class and most of all he missed all the kisses. Logan went to reply but stopped himself, he didn't know if Kendall was still trying to play a game with him. He wanted to answer so bad, but his logic had kicked in.

Carlos walked back in with two pizzas in hand and a wide smile on his face. "Hey, sorry I was gone so long." Carlos said in a apologetic tone.

Logan knew how James felt, but Carlos hadn't been saying all that much. Sure he had said to give him another chance but he hadn't actually talked about it. Logan motioned for Carlos to sit and he did it with a smile. Logan took a deep breath before he started speaking. "What is your opinion on all this?" He asked softly.

Carlos' eyes grew wide and he started biting his lower lip nervously. Logan could see that he made Carlos uncomfortable by putting him on the spot, but he didn't have a choice. He needed his best friends help with all of this.

"Well..." Carlos began. He finally just took in a deep breath and said. "I think you should give him another chance."

James was to his feet automatically. "WHAT?" He yelled.

Logan was happy to see Carlos just ignore James. "Why do you think that?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Well, think about it. He came out for you to the entire school. Everyone there has been talking about how much Kendall cares about you. Everyone can look at him and tell that the feelings are there. And he wouldn't of told you the truth about Camille if he didn't really care about you. I mean come on dude, he was upfront with you. Doesn't that count for something?" Carlos said.

Logan couldn't help but smile at him. Carlos was usually the one who wasn't all that bright and the fact that he could see all this made Logan just want to go up to Kendall and give him a giant kiss. But of course, James brought him out of his thoughts.

"No, Kendall is not a good guy at all. I don't want Logan to get hurt again. I mean do you wanna go through what you did with Camille again?" James asked.

Logan couldn't help but let his mind wander back to how he felt when he and Camille broke up. He was a wreck and barely even talked to Carlos and James for a week. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone. And the scary thing for him was that he didn't even like Camille as much as he did Kendall.

"No, of course not." Logan answered.

"Then you need to stay away from Kendall." James said sternly.

"No, you need to butt out!" Carlos said snapping at him.

The rest of the night they didn't talk about it anymore they hung out, ate pizza and watched tv. But Logan couldn't help but think about Kendall. He didn't want to leave him alone and sure as hell didn't want to stay away from him. He knew that he still wanted to be with Kendall, but he just wanted to wait. But if there was one thing that was for sure, it was that he didn't want to leave Kendall.

Kendall awoke with a start the next morning. He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about, but he could have sworn it was Logan. He hated how Logan had started to consume his every thought. He turned to look at his clock and saw that it was already ten.

He had decided to take another day off from school. He knew that it was going around and didn't want to hear everyone's bullshit just yet. He knew that he would have to eventually, just not that day. He knew that a lot of people will be wanting to stone him for what he did to Camille.

Kendall had been calling the school and impersonating his uncle so that he could skip school. His mom had been telling him over and over again that he had to be a man and face what he did. He couldn't help but sigh. His mom didn't understand what he was going to go through at school, and Kendall was pretty sure she didn't really care.

Kendall sat up in his bed and instantly picked up his guitar. He had written two songs and he couldn't help but be proud of both of them. They were the two best songs he had ever written, he figured that you just had to have something extremely inspirational and if anything was inspirational it was Logan.

Before he could stop himself Kendall picked up his phone and wrote Logan a text. _Hey baby. I miss you so much. Can I see you tonight? _He pushed send and started strumming again to make sure he had the song down. He almost jumped out of bed when he felt his phone vibrate. It would have to be Logan. And that could only be good that he was replying.

Kendall pulled out his phone and pushed open to read the message. It was short and simple. _No, I need time._ Kendall couldn't help but get frustrated about that. Kendall knew that he didn't have time. He needed to get Logan back, and he wouldn't be able to rest until he did. He had to win him back, and Kendall knew that sitting at home wasn't going to help. He had to see him, even if it would be at school.

Kendall quickly stood up and grabbed some clothes and made his way to the shower. He was in and out and completely ready to go to school within ten minutes. He had to make it there, he only had a half hour. He grabbed his guitar and made his way to the GTO.

Kendall drove as fast as he could the entire way. He made it to the school in a record five minutes. He grabbed his guitar out of his back seat and made his way to the cafeteria. He noticed that he was getting looks of disgust but at that moment, he was too worried about getting Logan back to even be concerned about it.

When he reached the cafeteria he went right up to Logan's table. He put his guitar case down on his lunch table and adjusted his guitar so he could make sure he did this perfectly. As soon as everything was done he started playing the first song he had written for Logan.

A strangled smile fell from your face

It kills me that I hurt you this way

The worst part is that I didn't even know

Now there's a million reasons for you to go

But if you can find a reason to stay

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know that I've let you down

And if you give me a chance

Believe that I can change

I'll keep us together whatever it takes

He said "If we're gonna make this work

You gotta let me inside even though it hurts

Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"

He said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be

You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know that I've let you down

And if you give me a chance

And give me a break

I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt

That I'd be lost without you and never find myself

Let's hold onto each other above everything else

Start over, start over

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know I've let you down

And if you give me a chance

and believe that I can change

I'll keep us together whatever it takes

Kendall finished the final note and set his guitar back into the case. He got down on his knees and grabbed Logan's hands. "Logan, please. Like I said in that song, I'll do whatever it takes to make this work. Whatever it takes for you to forgive me. Please." Kendall was begging at this point. He refused to lose Logan, and if begging would prevent that, he was going to do it.

Kendall couldn't help but notice the daggers James was glaring at him. And Carlos was wearing a smile. Kendall turned his attention back to Logan. Logan had a look that told Kendall he might forgive him, but Kendall couldn't be sure.

"I don't know, Kendall. I just need a little more time to get my head together." Logan said, Kendall couldn't help but be happy that he had heard Logan's flawless voice, but then he was saddened because Logan had just stood up and left.

Kendall couldn't believe that plan hadn't worked, but he had another song just in case this had happened. He had prepared for the worst. He put his guitar away and went to sit at his lunch table. He smiled when he saw Jett and Wayne making their way over to him. "Where have you been?" Wayne asked.

"Logan and I broke up and didn't want to face him." Kendall said only telling half the truth.

"Man, I wish you would have been here. School has been pretty brutal. I got jumped yesterday by three guys for what we did to Camille." Jett said. Kendall noticed that one side of his face was a little swollen.

Kendall couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew that this was all his fault, that Jett was only being a good friend to him. "I'm sorry man. But I'll be here from now on so we can take them on together." Kendall said, and Jett fist pounded him.

After lunch, Kendall had the displeasure of walking to class. He was met with several dirty glares. Some even called him an asshole, douche bag or a mother fucker. Kendall couldn't blame them, and he knew that he deserved every bit of it. He was at his locker when he saw a familiar brown haired, blue eyed guy leaning against his locker.

"Dak." Kendall said curtly.

When Kendall looked over, he saw a huge smile spread across Dak's face. "I'm glad to hear that you're doing the right thing. Maybe there is a good guy somewhere in there." He said simply.

Kendall couldn't help but feel sad. "I had to do the right thing for Logan."

"Didn't you two break up?" Dak asked in a somewhat mocking tone. Kendall couldn't help but get upset at him.

"Yeah. But don't sweat it princess, I'll get him back." He said feeling himself getting closer and closer to his breaking point.

He could see the hurt look in Dak's eyes when he said that. "What's so special about him? What is so much different than me?" Dak asked not even trying to mask his pain.

Kendall couldn't help but smirk when he thought about what to say for his answer. "I feel something for him. Like genuine feelings. And that is something I never once felt for you." Kendall said in a smug tone.

Kendall couldn't help but smirk when he saw Dak's face grown even sadder. Kendall couldn't be expected to change completely. He was still going to have to be a dick when necessary. Kendall went to class and nervously waited. When it was almost time to go, he snuck out of his classroom and went straight to Logan's locker.

He instantly pulled out his guitar to play Logan the next song. When the bell rang he saw everyone giving him weird looks and laughing at him. But Kendall didn't care, he wanted Logan back and he wasn't going to rest until he got it. Kendall noticed Jo come and stand by her locker and she glanced at him for a few moments.

"You know, Camille was my best friend and your little lie ruined it!" Jo said in a bitchy tone.

Kendall couldn't help but laugh. Jo must have thought that with everything that had happened he would back down. Boy was she wrong! Kendall let a smirk stay on his face. "Best friends huh? Were you guys BFF's?" Kendall said in a mocking tone.

"We were until you lied about her." Jo said stepping up to Kendall.

Kendall nodded. "Oh! So that's why you completely turned your back on her...because she's your best friend. Now why didn't I know that? Oh that's right, because I'm not a complete fucking moron. Go bug someone else with your petty lie." And with that Kendall ignored her. But if he had been right, he was sure that Jo was in the bathroom crying.

Kendall couldn't help but smile when he saw Logan finally approach him. But the only downside that Kendall could see was that James was standing right next to him. When Logan was finally in earshot, Kendall finally spoke up.

"Listen, Logan. I wrote this song for you too. Because I'd settle for a slowdown, at this point." Kendall said before he started strumming.

I must look just like a fool here

in the middle of the road

standing there in your rearview

and getting soaked to the bone

this land is flat as it is mean

a man can see for a hundred miles

So I'm still praying I might see

the glow of a brake light.

But your wheels just turn,

down the road ahead

If it hurts at all

you ain't showed it yet

I keep a lookin' for

the slightest sign that you might miss

what you left behind

I know there's nothing stopping you now

but I'd settle for a slowdown.

I held on longer then I should

Believing you might change your mind

And those bright lights of Hollywood

would fade in time.

But your wheels just turn

down the road ahead

If it hurts at all

you ain't showed it yet

I keep a lookin' for

the slightest sign

that you might miss

what you left behind

I know there's nothing stopping you now

but I'd settle for a slowdown.

But your wheels just turn

down the road ahead

if it hurts at all

you ain't showed it yet

your just a tiny dot on that horizon line come on tap those brakes

baby just one time

I know there's nothing stopping you now

Im not asking you to turn back around

I'd settle for a slowdown

come on just slow down

I'd settle for a slow down.

When Kendall finally finished the song, he set his guitar back into the case. But when he looked up he saw that Logan was running away from him. "LOGAN!" He yelled. But James stood in the way to block him from going after him. "Get out of my way, Diamond."

James crossed his arms and glared at Kendall. "That's not going to happen, Knight. Logan deserves much better than you. All you've done is lie and play him."

Kendall couldn't help but sigh. Why was everyone trying to piss him off. "Listen, I care about Logan. If I didn't care about him why would I go through this. You've known me for a while, in all the years you've known me. When a girl wouldn't give it up what would I do?"

James was silent and that meant that he had gotten what Kendall was getting to. "You left them."

Kendall nodded. "I left them. I wouldn't make this big of an ass of myself if this was a game man. I am falling for Logan and I can't lose him. I won't."

James looked down and thought for a few moments. "I'll talk to him, okay. I'll have him text you later. I'm going to go after him." James turned around and ran right after Logan. Kendall couldn't help but be happy. It looked like things were going to come together for him.

Logan was already in the Senior parking lot by the time he slowed down his sprint. He didn't want to deal with all the shit that was going on. He was almost sure he wanted to be with Kendall but now after hearing those songs, he was completely sure of it. He wanted to be with him, but he couldn't help but think about what James had been saying to him for the last two days.

Kendall had lied to him, had tried to play him. _But Kendall just seems so apologetic, he actually seems sorry. Would it be so wrong to just trust him and give him another chance?_ Logan was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone run behind him panting.

"I've never seen you run that fast!" Carlos said in between pants trying to catch his breath. Logan couldn't help but smirk. Everyone had always assumed that since he didn't run often that he was slow. But everyone had been wrong.

"I just...I can't take this anymore Carlos. Those songs..." Logan said but trailed off. He didn't know how much longer he could fight off the inevitable. He knew that he and Kendall would end up back together, he just didn't know when. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Carlos got a worried look on his face and hugged him. "Don't worry. Just calm down okay. Everything is going to work itself out. Whenever you want to take Kendall back that's when you do."

Logan couldn't help but be thankful for Carlos. He knew that if it hadn't been for him he probably would have broken down already. He would have been laying on the ground crying. Logan had cried enough, especially after the truth had first come out.

"Thank you Carlos. Can we go? I don't want to be here anymore." Logan said instantly.

Carlos looked hesitant but only nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but I'm going to have to come back for practice. I understand if you don't wanna come, but I have to."

Logan nodded in agreement. But out of the corner of his eye he saw James walking towards them. "And now, James can join us and drive us somewhere." Logan said with a little more chipper sounding voice.

"What about driving us somewhere?" James asked in a curious voice.

Logan looked at his friend. "I don't want to see Kendall right now, so we're ditching. Are you coming with us?" Logan asked.

James thought about it for a few moments. "Sure, besides I hate history and biology!" He said with a disgusted face.

Logan couldn't help but smile and hug his best friends. They all piled up in James' car and made their way towards Carlos' house. When they saw the familiar tan house they all got out and made their way in.

Logan couldn't help but think about how nice it was to sit and talk with James and Carlos. They had been his best friends for so long that it was great that they could calm him down and make it to where he wasn't so upset.

They had been at the house for almost three hours when Carlos finally left to make it back to the school before practice started. Logan didn't want to go. He had gone the day before knowing that Kendall wouldn't be there since he wasn't at school.

"So, I'm gonna come out and say it, I think you might be different than the others." James said nervously.

Logan jerked his head up not believing what he was hearing. He didn't know what to say so he kept his mouth closed and just gave James a look of complete disbelief. "Wait, what?" Logan said.

"When you ran off we had a quick chat. Kendall has never gone to these kind of lengths to get sex, he didn't care enough. He would just dip out. But with you he's not. He's really trying, maybe he has changed." James said simply.

Logan couldn't help but be a little angered. After all the arguments they had over this, now James was backing down saying that maybe now Kendall was good. Logan was furious.

"So, do you think that I should talk to him?" Logan asked unsure.

"YES!" James said, while handing Logan his phone. "Just text him."

Logan looked at his phone and started typing. _It's time we talk. If you're free meet me at my house after practice. _He pushed send and almost immediately got a reply. _Of course I'm free. I'll text you when practice is over._

Logan couldn't help but be anxious. In a matter of hours he and Kendall just might be okay and that alone made him excited. He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything else so he and James just watched tv and talked about things.

After a few hours though, I felt my phone buzz. _Practice over, heading over now._

"Hey, Kendall's heading over. I need to get home." Logan said with a smile.

He and James stood up and went to the car. The ride over was silent and not much of anything was said. When they were finally pulling up to Logan's drive he could see the familiar black GTO in the driveway, with Kendall sitting on the hood waiting for him. Logan couldn't help but smile at the sight. He had missed Kendall so much, but he still had to ask him a few things before he agreed to take him back.

Logan said his goodbyes to James and got out of the car. When Kendall saw him he got of the hood and made his way to Logan. "So, coach is pissed. Neither of us is allowed to miss anymore practice because of what's going on with us." Kendall said simply.

Logan had already known that the coach was mad. He couldn't blame him either. He wanted to win and when one of his two best players had missed a practice he couldn't blame him for being a little angry at the two of them. "Well, my parents are gone so-" Logan started.

Kendall cut him off though. "We can stay out here if you like." Kendall said sweetly. Logan couldn't help but smile about how he wasn't trying to push him anymore.

"NO, its okay. Lets go inside." Logan said with a grin and he led Kendall into the living room. They both sat down on the couch next to each other and Logan couldn't help but want to reach over and hug Kendall or grab his knee. Something to have some kind of contact with him.

He had been deprived for the last two days, because of all this drama and he didn't want it to last anymore. But then his brain kicked in and he realized that he hadn't completely forgiven Kendall yet, he had to find out a few more things before that would happen.

"I've really missed you." Logan said nervously. He didn't know how Kendall would take it, or if he would regret saying it. All he knew at that instance was that he wanted Kendall to know that.

He watched as Kendall smiled at him. "I missed you too. I'm so sorry about all this. I am so sorry I ever lied to you."

Logan wanted to believe him. He couldn't though, he had to stay strong. "Are you really sorry, or are you just saying that?" Logan asked skeptically.

"I'm really sorry!" Kendall said frantically. "I've never felt so guilty about anything in my life. Never, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Logan smirked. "I figured as much." He said curtly.

He watched as Kendall's eyes lit up. "Does this mean that I am forgiven?" He asked hopefully.

Logan frowned. "I don't know. I just need to ask you one important question." Logan said and he saw that he had Kendall's complete undivided attention. "What happens now, I mean with the whole Camille thing?"

He watched as Kendall looked down and he could have sworn he seen a sad look in his eyes. "I have to face what I've done. I'm taking responsibility for it and I am going to apologize to Camille for everything. I'm going to pay the settlement and tell everyone at school I lied. Who knows maybe Camille could even come back."

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never expected all of that. He expected to hear that he wasn't going to do anything and the fact that Kendall was going to take responsibility was all Logan wanted to hear. He couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. "Okay, then you are forgiven...only if you NEVER lie to me again." Logan said sternly.

Kendall smiled and hugged him. "Never, I swear Logie."

Logan held onto Kendall, so thankful to have him back again. He rubbed his face in his chest, and was happy when he felt Kendall's grip on him only tighten.

**A/N: So I hope no one feels I rushed them back together. But there is still a lot more to come and my "Fury of the Storm" one shot will be posted Thursday or Friday! So look for it! And the two songs were Whatever it Takes by Lifehouse and Settle for a Slowdown by Dierks Bentley!**

**Also I know there were some concerns about me taking Kendall OOC from what I've had him be so far. But he is changing so his character will change, but Like I did with Dak and jo, the asshole is still in there!**

**Reviews Please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next day Logan couldn't help but be thankful that it was finally Friday. That week had been one of the longest in his life and he was glad that it was finally wrapping up. He was also happy that he and Kendall had patched things up and that he had forgiven him.

Logan was waiting for Kendall to get to his house to go to school. He had been waiting for only a few minutes but he couldn't help but be anxious for his boyfriend to finally get there. He wished that he could spend every second of every day with him, but he knew that just wasn't a possibility.

When he finally saw the familiar GTO pull up he smiled and made his way towards the car and got in. When he did he gave Kendall a gentle kiss on the lips and put on his seat belt. When they got to school they both got out and started making their way towards the school.

When they walked in Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and they made their way though the school and to Logan's locker. Logan could feel every eye on him and Kendall as they walked through the hallways. He felt Kendall's grip tighten on his hand and he was sure that Kendall noticed how tense he was.

They had finally arrived at Logan's locker and Jo was standing at her's right next to his. He watched as Jo's eyes went between the two of their faces and then to their intertwined hands. She rolled her eyes and went back to grabbing things out of her locker.

"I can't believe you took him back." She said in an outrageous tone. Logan couldn't help but be a little taken a back. He didn't know what to say at first and it took a few moments for him to decide on what to say to her.

"I care about him, and he cares about me." Logan said in a confident tone.

He couldn't help but frown though when he heard Jo start to laugh at that. "Are you kidding me? Kendall doesn't care about anyone. Kendall is a heartless loser and he will dump you just like he dumped me." She paused before she continued. "Let me guess he has told you how amazing you are and how he loves you so much? It's lies, that is all he knows how to do."

Logan wanted to say something to come to Kendall's defense, but he didn't know what to say to her. He wasn't good at come backs and didn't know how to hurt someone.

"No, I'm good at a lot of things other than lying. I only lied to you because I wanted in your pants and I didn't give a shit about you. I just wanted to prove that at heart you were a slut. And guess what, I did." Kendall said with a smirk.

Logan couldn't help but get a little upset when Kendall had said that to Jo. He didn't want Kendall to be spiteful and hateful anymore. He watched as Jo started to tear up and turn around and bolt away from them. Logan couldn't help but glare at Kendall. He was suppose to be changing, not trying to hurt people.

"I thought you were going to change." Logan said simply, not looking at Kendall and fumbling with the things in his locker. He didn't want to look at Kendall because he didn't know if he could even take it.

"I can't change over night, Logie. I may never be what you want me to be. Because, I will always take up for myself and that is never going to change." Kendall said defensively.

Logan couldn't help but back down. He knew that he was over reacting and just stayed silent. He walked to class and sat down and was happy when he felt his phone vibrate. He figured it was Kendall so he anxiously pulled it out and flipped it open. He frowned though when he saw _Camille. _

He still pushed open and saw a text. _He admitted everything and you're still with him?_ Was all it said. He couldn't help but frown. He was tired of everyone doubting Kendall, so he typed back. _Yeah, he cares about me. He's showed that much at least._ He waited for the reply and when he got it, it completely confused him. _That's what Dak said, just be careful. _

He couldn't help but be confused by that. _I will be..._ He said simply. _Well, I will be back soon, hopefully. You know once everyone knows the truth._

Logan didn't say anything back. He didn't know what to say back to her. He found it odd that Camille was even texting him about all of this. He placed his phone back in his pocket and tried his best to pay attention the rest of class.

The day passed and Logan was already heading to lunch. He saw that Dak Zevon was heading up to him. He didn't know what Dak could possibly want from him. When Dak was face to face with him he had a cocky grin on his face.

"You know that Camille still loves you, right?" He asked. Logan couldn't help but be taken by surprise. And oddly enough, he found himself getting annoyed at Dak.

"And you still love Kendall, but thats never gonna happen is it? I know what you're doing so you can stop!" He said. Logan couldn't help but be surprised that something so mean had come out of his mouth. He couldn't help but wonder when Kendall had rubbed off on him so much.

He pushed past Dak before he could get a reply and made his way to the lunch room. When he was there he went and sat next to James and Carlos. He couldn't help but tell them about what had just happened with Dak. Carlos was shaking his head by the time Logan was done, but James on the other hand had a smile on his face.

"You know, I'm glad that Kendall is giving you the confidence to take up for yourself all the time, but just be careful. I don't want you to say something to the wrong person." James said.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't be mean to people." Carlos said in addition to James' words.

"I know, I will be careful. And I'm sure that you heard that Kendall and I are back together." Logan said with a wide grin on his face.

He watched as James frowned. "I know, I am almost sure that his feelings for you are real. But still I could be wrong, so please be careful." He said with a serious tone.

Logan only nodded in response. He was glad that James was finally coming around, he was just getting tired of everyone telling him to be careful with Kendall. It was getting very old, very fast.

The bell rang and Logan threw his food in the garbage and then made his way back to the school. He met up with Kendall and gave him a quick kiss before starting to make his way to study hall. His study hall was in a secluded hallway downstairs so he went down the stairwell that led to the room. He was running late so he was trying to hurry.

When he reached the bottom of the stairwell though, he was shocked to see Dak waiting for him. When he looked at Dak, he saw that he was wearing a smug look and Logan knew what was coming.

"You want to be a smart ass with me, Mitchell? I will teach you to not do that again!" Dak said in a low and dangerous voice. Logan couldn't help but shudder at the tone he had used. "Boys..." Logan watched as three members of the football team appeared and Logan knew that he was completely screwed.

Logan didn't know what to do. He was frozen with fear, and he knew that running wasn't an option. They could easily catch him and then he would be a coward. If he was going to take a beating, he was going to take it with some dignity.

He watched as the three members circled around him. Then out of no where they all three launched themselves at him and they grabbed him. Logan successfully pushed two of them away, but in the end they were holding his hands behind his back and he was kneeling in front of Dak.

Logan looked up at Dak with fierce eyes. He refused to show that he was scared, even though he was completely terrified. He didn't want to give Dak the satisfaction. He watched as Dak walked up to him and then he felt a fist come into contact with the side of his face.

He would of fallen down had it not been for the three guys holding him up. He felt blow after blow, being delivered to the side of his head and face. Finally he felt his body hit the ground and then he felt several pairs of feet kicking him in the side and stomping on him.

Logan didn't know if he could take much more. He knew that he was on the verge of blacking out. He was in so much pain. All he wanted was for them to stop, and he wanted Kendall. Finally he felt them stop and he couldn't help but be thankful. After several minutes he finally looked up and saw that they were all gone.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and picked Kendall, James and Carlos and typed up a message. _Help, in the math hallway in the basement. Please hurry._

Kendall was sitting at the lunch table with Jett. He couldn't help but think that Jett had been acting extremely weird towards him. And Kendall couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Kendall knew that things had been hard on Jett, but he was hoping that they had gotten better.

Kendall felt his phone buzz and knew that it had to be Logan. Logan always texted him when he was in study hall because he got bored. Kendall was happy though, that he would text him. Kendall loved talking to him. But when Kendall looked at the text he felt his whole body freeze. _Help, in the math hallway in the basement. Please hurry._

Kendall stood up and bolted to the cafeteria doors. He slammed them open and ran as fast as he could to the school. He couldn't help but resent the fact that the cafeteria was in a-whole-nother building. He was running as fast as his legs would carry him and when he got to the stairs to go down to the math hall way he jumped down them three at a time.

But when Kendall got to the bottom he saw his precious Logan laying there with his head on the tile and his eyes closed. He heard heavy footsteps behind him and he turned to see Carlos out of breath. They both made eye contact and then made their way to Logan.

Kendall couldn't help but be angered at the sight he saw. Logan's face was already swollen and bruised and his lip was split entirely. He even had blood pouring out of his nose. Kendall had never seen someone look so broken before. The cries that were escaping Logan's lips was making Kendall's own heart ache.

Kendall knelt down and pulled Logan into a hug. He felt Logan's arms wrap around him with the strength like a boa constrictor. He rubbed Logan's back and kissed the top of his head several times. "It's okay Logie, they won't hurt you anymore. I promise. I'm here now and no one is going to touch you." Kendall said into Logan's ear.

Kendall couldn't help but want to destroy whoever had done this to his Logan. He knew that whoever did this would regret it and would hate the fact they ever messed with Kendall Knight's boyfriend. Kendall looked up when he heard someone running down the stairs.

He locked eyes with James and then continued soothing Logan. Logan was finally looking up at Kendall and Kendall could see so many different emotions in them. He saw pain but most of all he saw fear. He leaned down and kissed Logan's forehead gently.

"Who did this?" James asked, making his way over to sit next to Carlos.

Kendall hadn't even thought to ask who had done this. His number one concern was to make sure that Logan was okay. He wanted to make all the tears stop before he started to ask questions. Kendall waited for Logan to reply, but he didn't. Not for a long while at least.

Kendall looked down at Logan again and saw that he had a nervous look in his eyes. "Baby, promise me that you won't be mad..." He said to Kendall.

Kendall couldn't help but get a little worked up when Logan said that. Logan wanted to protect the asshole who had done this to him and in Kendall's eyes, that was unacceptable.

"They beat you up, Logie. I can't and I won't promise that." Kendall said simply. He knew that as soon as Logan told him who did it, he would be on a hunt for that person's head. Kendall watched as Logan shut his mouth closed, like a five year old refusing to take his medicine.

Kendall looked to James and Carlos for some help. "Look, Logan. Whoever did this, doesn't deserve to get away with it. Whoever did this to you, is going to get their ass beat. Now tell me...who did it." James said in a calm and collective voice. Kendall couldn't help but be envious that James could keep his cool right now.

Kendall watched Logan again. Logan had started fiddling with the sleeve of Kendall's shirt and seemed to be intranced by it. "It was Dak." Logan said finally.

Kendall felt the anger rise in his chest. He knew that he was shaking because he was so angry at the moment. He then heard James' voice say, "Are you sure?"

Kendall shot a dangerous look at James. "I'm sure, it was him and three of the other guys from the football team." Logan said.

Kendall became more angry. Hearing that Logan had been jumped by four people seemed to only fuel his rage. Kendall continued to hold Logan, and kiss him occasionally, but the whole time Kendall was planning on how to make Dak pay for hurting his boyfriend.

They stayed there all through lunch, and then when the bell rang, Kendall walked Logan to class. "Now, stay in there until I come into your class. I do not want you walking by yourself to your classes." Kendall said in a protective manner. Logan only nodded in acknowledgement to what Kendall had said.

After school, they were at practice. They were currently running drills, and Kendall was sure that practice was about to be over. There wasn't much more that Coach Miller could do to them. Finally, Kendall heard the double whistle signaling that practice was over.

"Mitchell! Knight! My office before you change!" Kendall heard Coach Miller yell. Kendall already knew that this would be coming so he made his way to the coach's office and waited. He smiled though when he saw Logan walk in. Logan didn't smile back. Kendall could tell that he was still shaken from earlier.

When Coach Miller walked in he sat behind his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now, I am going to make this very clear. The season is going to be over in a little over two weeks and I can not afford to pull my two best players off their starting positions. So don't miss another practice because of a lovers quarrel or you will be yanked. Got it?"

They both nodded and walked back into the locker room. Kendall changed but watched Logan. He kept looking over his shoulder as if someone was going to come up behind him and jump him. Kendall couldn't help but get even angrier. He knew that getting Dak at school would be an idiotic move. So he had decided to wait.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos walked out to the parking lot and were all surprised to see James waiting for them. Kendall and James made eye contact though and he understood why James was there.

"Hey, Logan we should hang out." Carlos said in a cheery tone. Logan only nodded in response. Logan had barely said anything since everything had happen. Kendall had heard that even in class he had been quiet and didn't participate along with the class like he normally did.

"Well, I have to be home for dinner but I can come back over afterwards." Kendall lied. Logan nodded and got in the GTO. The ride back to Logan's was almost silent, but Kendall's phone ringing broke it. "Hello?"

-Are you going after Dak?- He asked simply.

"Yup." Kendall said looking over to Logan making sure that he wasn't suspicious.

-I'm coming with you. I will meet you at my house okay? Seeing as I live closer to him.-

"Deal." Kendall hung up and looked at a very confused looking Logan. "Look, I don't want to lie to you. I'm not going home to eat. I'm going to find Dak. He is NOT going to get away with what he did to you!" Kendall said getting angry all over again.

He watched as disapproval showed through Logan's eyes. But then something else did, understanding. Kendall waited anxiously for Logan to say something and it took several minutes for him to do so. "Just be careful, okay?" Logan finally said in a defeated tone.

Kendall nodded. "I always am." He said with a cocky grin. He couldn't help but do a happy dance on the inside when he saw Logan smile and lean in and gently kiss Kendall's cheek.

"I'll see you soon, babe." Logan said and got out of the car.

Kendall drove to the Diamond's house and picked up James and then they started making their way towards Dak's house. When they got there Kendall went to park in the driveway.

"No, no, no! Stay in the street. Then he can't get you for trespassing or anything like that. I'll go up there and have him come out to the street." James said signaling Kendall to stay where he was at. Kendall only nodded.

Kendall watched as James knocked on the door and couldn't help but open the door when he saw Dak answer. James was leading Dak out to the street and when they finally reached it, James swung back and caught Dak with a right hook. Dak fell down instantly.

Kendall was out the door and towering over Dak. "James, stay out of this. You got one hit, but this is extremely personal." He said in a dangerous voice, and he watched as James only nodded and watched intently on what Kendall was going to do next.

Kendall let Dak stand up and started punching him. He felt blows being thrown at his face, but he was too angry to even let them remotely affect him or what he was trying to do.

He finally tackled Dak to the ground and started to hit him as fast as he could, but he was still making sure that each punch was effective and was hurting him. He felt two arms pulling him off and shoving him back in his car. He saw James hop in the passenger seat. "Drive," He said simply.

Kendall only nodded and revved his engine and then started to speed off, in the direction of Logan's house.

Logan was sitting next to Carlos pretending to watch a movie with him. Logan couldn't stop thinking about Kendall. What if he went to far? What if the cops got called? Logan couldn't help but worry about his boyfriend. Logan didn't know what he would do if Kendall got arrested.

"What's wrong?" Logan finally heard Carlos ask him.

"What if Kendall gets arrested?" Logan asked blankly. He watched as Carlos got an amused look on his face, he watched as Carlos chuckled to himself.

Carlos pulled out his phone and dialed a number and waited anxiously for whoever he was calling to answer. "Hey Papi, I have a favor to ask of you." Logan heard Carlos say into his phone. "No, I'm not in any kind of trouble. But Logan got jumped today at school and Kendall and James went to pay them a visit...I know they shouldn't have, but you should see Logan...thanks Papi."

He smiled and hung up and then gave Logan a warm smile. And Logan knew that it was all taken care of and he no longer had to worry about Kendall or James being arrested. Logan was getting tired of waiting to hear from Kendall. Logan pulled out his phone and wrote out a text. _What is going on?_

Logan waited for several minutes, but didn't hear anything in reply. Finally he heard a knock on the door and ran up to the door anxiously. He opened it and saw Kendall and James standing there. Kendall's eye was a little swollen and he had dried blood on his lip.

Logan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and gave his eye a gentle kiss. He wanted to make sure that Kendall knew how thankful he was for what he did. He led Kendall into the living room after he pulled away from the kiss.

He sat Kendall down and then went to the bathroom and got a wet washcloth and made his way back to Kendall. He started to wipe the blood off his lip and made sure that there was no more blood on him anywhere.

"What happened?" He finally asked James. He wanted James to tell him, so it would be a one hundred percent true statement.

James looked down hesitantly and then finally looked back at Logan. "I pulled Dak out to the road and then Kendall beat the hell out of him." James said simply. Because there was no other truth to it.

Logan couldn't help but smile and be happy about what he was hearing. He turned and gave Kendall another kiss. "Thank you." He said with a smile.

"It's okay, Logie. Trust me, he would have gotten worse had James not been there." Kendall said in a serious voice.

Logan couldn't help but be happy that Kendall hadn't seen all the bruises on his chest and back from when they were kicking him. Things were suddenly a lot calmer and less tense after everything was said and done.

Logan noticed that Carlos was looking at him and Kendall. And he gave his friend a questioning look. Carlos laughed and then pointed at them. "You guys have matching bruises." He said.

Logan couldn't help but shake his head. Just then the door opened and Logan's parents, Tanner and Joanna walked in with smiles on their faces. They said hellos and then went and put their stuff down in the kitchen. He felt Kendall leaning over and whispering in his ear. "Do your parents know?" He asked simply.

Logan realized that he had yet to tell his parents about him being gay, let alone that he was dating Kendall. When his parents walked back into the room, he couldn't help but blurt out. "Mom, dad, this is Kendall, my boyfriend."

He listened as Kendall started choking on the soda he was drinking. "Way to break the news." Kendall muttered under his breath.

Logan looked at his parents and waited for them to say something. "Well, I'm okay with you two dating, but I do have a question for you. What happened to your face?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Kendall's ex, jumped me today at school." He said simply. He knew that his parents were about to freak out, but he also knew that it was only because they loved him so much.

Logan watched as him mom walked up to him and inspected his face. "Why don't I call Officer Garcia and see what he can do about this." She said while she ran her finger over one of the bruises.

Carlos spoke up before Logan got the chance. "Well, about that. He can't do anything. James and Kendall went after Dak for what he did. He can't bust Dak without busting the two of them too."

Logan silently pleaded with him mom not to call or say anything about it. She finally just nodded and stood up and walked back into the kitchen. After a little while later, James and Carlos decided to leave.

Once the door closed Logan saw his parents walk back into the living room. Logan watched as they sat across from him and Kendall. His dad cleared his throat and had a concerned look on his face.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Mr. Mitchell finally asked.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other for a second before Kendall finally answered. "Like three weeks or so. It's been great so far though."

Logan smiled at Kendall and reached over and squeezed his smiled even bigger when Kendall returned the smile. "Well, don't hurt my son. Otherwise, we are going to have a problem." Mr. Mitchell said with a serious look on his face.

"I don't have any intentions of ever hurting him, sir." Kendall said respectfully. Logan was thankful that Kendall was being so respectful. He was scared that the asshole side would come out of him.

Logan couldn't help but still be a little shaken about what had happened to him. He didn't want to be alone, or more like he didn't want to be without Kendall. "Mom, dad. I know that you might not want this, but can Kendall stay tonight. I don't want to be alone." He admitted to them.

His parents shared a look, and then Logan saw his mom nod to his father. "That's fine, so long as you sleep with the door open." Mr. Mitchell said sternly.

Logan nodded. He watched as Kendall pulled out his phone and hold it up to his ear. "Hey mom, is it okay if I stay at Logan's tonight?...no, his parents will be here, do you want to talk to them?...okay, yeah, I'll be home tomorrow after the game...love you too."

Logan knew that was a yes. He grabbed Kendall's hand and led him up to his bedroom. When they got there they both laid down on Logan's bed. Logan felt his chin being lifted and felt Kendall press his lips to his. Kendall instantly deepened the kiss. Logan reluctantly pulled away.

He watched as Kendall got a confused look on his face. "I don't know when I'll be ready to take it to the next level..." Logan finally admitted to him.

He watched as Kendall only smiled. "That's okay Logie Bear, there is no rush."

Logan heard his mom break up their moment. "Honey, someone is here to see you." She said. Logan stood up and told Kendall that he would be right back.

He ran downstairs and was surprised to see Camille standing in the living room waiting for him.

"How can you still be with him? He beat Dak, for no reason?" She asked simply.

Logan couldn't control his anger. He glared at her and he wanted to go smash Dak's face in for lying about Kendall again. "That isn't what happened. AT all. Dak and three of his friends jumped me so Kendall went and got some revenge for me." Logan yelled feeling his fist clench.

Logan could tell that Camille was in complete shock. She didn't know what to say. He was put into shock though, when he heard Kendall's voice behind him. "Camille, can I talk to you?"

Camille looked at him. Logan was surprised when she nodded. "I'll leave you two alone." He said and made his way to the kitchen so he could still listen to what was about to be said.

Kendall watched as Camille stared at him for a while. Kendall couldn't help but feel ashamed and guilty for what he had done to her. He couldn't help but curse Logan at that moment for putting all these emotions into him. "Listen, I am sorry for what I did to you." He said.

He knew that it wasn't enough, but he wanted her to know. He watched as Camille glared dagger at him. "Apology NOT accepted." She said in a cold voice. "You ruined my life."

Kendall looked down, knowing that was an understatement. "I understand that you can't forgive me. But I'll admit to everyone that I lied tomorrow at the hockey game. It's the biggest one of the year and everyone will be there." He said hoping that would be enough.

She continued to glare at him. Kendall couldn't take all the hate that she was emitting from her body, but deep down Kendall knew that he deserved all of it. "When you do that, then maybe I can start to forgive what you did, but I can't make any promises."

And like that she pushed past him and walked out the door and let it close with a slam. Kendall stood there for a few seconds before he felt Logan behind him snuggling into him.

Logan led Kendall up to his room and they laid back down on the bed. Kendall was still feeling extremely guilty. He felt Logan kiss his cheek. "I'm proud of you sweetie." He said simply and then snuggled into him. Kendall was glad that he had made his boyfriend proud. That was all he wanted.

–

The next day Kendall was battling Duluth East. Kendall knew that he, Logan and Carlos had been unstoppable on the ice all day. Kendall had smiled in satisfaction when he saw Carlos score another goal, making the score nine to one.

Coach Miller had called a time out and they were all approaching the bench. They listened as coach said how proud he was of all of them for crushing East. Kendall couldn't help but look at Logan with a smug look.

He knew that he could make this worse for Duluth East. "So, I bet you dinner that I can make another goal before the game is over." Kendall said with a grin on his face.

Logan looked at the clock. "There is only thirty seconds left in this game." Logan said skeptically.

Kendall just smirked. "That doesn't matter."

"You're on." Logan said with a smile.

Kendall went to line and was ready for the face off. When the ref dropped the puck Kendall won and passed it to Carlos. They all three charged the net and Kendall was happy when Carlos passed the puck to him. Kendall was charging the net big time and when he was a few feet away from the net he wound back and slapped the puck at the net.

He stopped and waited to see if he would be able to make it before the buzzer went off. Kendall smiled when he heard the loud and obnoxious horn go off, signaling that he had scored. He heard the buzzer go off, not even a half second later. He raised his arms in victory and felt the other four members on the ice hugging him.

Kendall looked at the score board, happy that it read ten to one. Kendall was also proud that he had scored half of them goals.

Kendall ripped off his mask and pulled Logan into a hug. When Logan's helmet was off he gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Kendall went to the center of the ice where the school's athletic director, Mr. Harps, was standing with microphone.

"So, how does it feel to know that you scored half the goals and led your team to a ten to one victory?" He asked in an excited voice.

Kendall smiled. "It feels amazing. And there is something that I need to tell everyone here. I lied earlier this year. Camille Roberts didn't have threesome with Jett and me. I lied to destroy her and I'm sorry, Camille. I'm so sorry." Kendall felt the mic being ripped out of his hands by Mr. Harps. He struggled and kept talking. "When Camille comes back, everyone should apologize and welcome her back."

He let Mr. Harps take the mic and tried to ignore the dirty looks that he was getting from him. He rushed back to the bench and felt Coach Miller pull him down. "Knight, what the fuck was that?" He said in a harsh voice. "You do realize that you are going to get in trouble, right?"

Kendall only nodded and couldn't help but feel that it was worth it. He knew that he had somewhat proved to Camille that he was really sorry. Kendall went to the locker room and showered. When he got out, he quickly changed and saw Coach motioning him into his office.

Kendall walked in and sat down where Principal Rocque was already sitting with his arms crossed. "What was that Knight? Do you know how many parents have come up to me to complain about what you said?"

"Sorry, Gustavo." He said in a bored tone, not really sorry at all.

He watched as Mr. Rocque's face grew red with anger. "It's Mr. Rocque to you Knight. You are suspended from the next game and if you don't learn some respect it will be for three games, and I do believe that is the rest of the season." Mr. Rocque said in a frustrated tone.

Kendall couldn't help but get upset. "Are you kidding me? That isn't fair!" Kendall said rising to his feet.

"What you said to the entire crowd was inappropriate, so you will be punished." He said in a stern tone.

Kendall just rolled his eyes and walked out of Coach Miller's office. When he saw Logan waiting for him though, all his anger melted away. "So, I'm suspended next game for my stunt...but you owe me dinner." He said with a smirk.

"I know, maybe we can do it tomorrow." Logan said simply. Kendall only nodded. Kendall watched as Jett walked up to them.

"Party at my house tonight, you guys are obligated to come. And Kendall, I wanted to talk to you for a second." Jett said in a serious tone. Kendall nodded and Jett lead him to the corner of the locker room.

"What's up man?" He asked in a worried tone. Jett was never this serious and he couldn't help but be a little concerned.

"Look, I wanted to ask because we're friends and all. But, would you mind if I asked Jo out on a date. We've been talking and getting closer and I really like her." Jett said with a smile.

Kendall would have said no a month ago. He wouldn't of let Jett ever date one of his ex girlfriends, but now he didn't care. He never cared about Jo, and he really didn't care who she dated.

"Of course, I never cared about her anyways. And besides, why would I care? I have Logan now." He said with a grin.

Jett's eyes lit up and Kendall could see him relax a little bit. Jett slapped Kendall's back. "Thanks, man." Jett walked away with a smile on his face.

Kendall walked back up to Logan and gave him a kiss, thankful to have such an awesome boyfriend. They walked out of the locker room together and they saw Camille standing there waiting.

Kendall watched as she walked up to him and brought her hand back to smack him across the face. Kendall instantly felt the sting on his face. He lifted his hand up to touch the place she had just hit. "I guess I deserved that." He said simply.

She smirked. "You're right. You did. I don't forgive you, but it is a start." She said. She looked at Logan and then back at Kendall. "Take care of Logan, or you'll get another one."

She turned around and walked away from him. Kendall looked at Logan and he had an amused look on his face. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. I have court in two weeks. Would you mind going with me?" He asked.

Logan smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'll go with you."

Kendall kissed Logan and they walked out to the GTO together, hand in hand.

**A/N: Ah, I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Let me know what you think. Leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was Monday and Logan was walking into the school by himself. Kendall had picked him up and dropped him off, and he couldn't help but feel a little lonely without his boyfriend standing next to him, holding his hand. He couldn't help but sigh when he finally made it to his locker.

He opened it and saw Jett and Jo standing next to her locker together smiling and talking with each other. He noticed Jett looking at him. He looked over and saw that Jett was inspecting his eye. "What happened to you?" Jett asked in a curious voice.

Logan knew that the two of them had a bond thanks to hockey and knew that Jett wasn't trying to make fun of him of anything. "I got jumped on Friday actually."

He watched as anger flashed through Jett's eyes. "By who?" He asked not even bothering to mask the anger in his voice.

"It doesn't matter. It's been taken care of." Logan said curtly.

He couldn't help but be confused when he heard Jett chuckle at that. "You mean, Kendall beat their faces in?" Logan just nodded. He watched as Jett walked away still laughing.

Logan continued grabbing things out of his locker and couldn't help but notice when another figure appeared on the side of him. He glanced over and saw Dak. He noticed that Dak was sporting several bruises on his face and he had a butterfly bandage on his nose. Logan couldn't help but feel guilty for a few seconds, but then he realized that Dak had deserved the beating.

"So where is your boyfriend?" Dak asked in a smug voice. Logan couldn't help but be a little ticked off by his question.

"What do you want?" Logan asked in an annoyed voice.

He watched as Dak smirked at him. "Man, you're finally growing a pair aren't you?" Dak asked in a cocky voice. "Too bad that you couldn't actually take care of me yourself."

Logan couldn't help but be angered by his statement. He slammed his locker shut and glared at Dak. "You and three of your buddies jumped me, maybe it's you who can't take care of yourself."

Logan couldn't help but be satisfied when he watched pure hatred run across Dak's eyes. Logan wanted to back down more than anything but knew that he couldn't have Kendall fighting all of his battles for him, so instead, he stood his ground and glared back.

"Why would you even tell him it was me?" Dak asked getting angrier and angrier.

"I wasn't going to lie to MY boyfriend." Logan said, making sure to emphasize the my part.

"He hates me now and it's all your fault, Mitchell." Dak said letting the venom drip from his tongue.

"He hates you because you jumped his boyfriend. Why would I protect you? I have no reason to. He hates you for your own decisions. I had nothing to do with it." Logan said, growing tired of the conversation.

Logan went to walk past Dak, but Dak slammed his palm into the locker making Logan stop in his tracks. Logan couldn't help but cower on the inside, but on the outside he was still calm and collective.

"You will pay for this, Logan. I promise you that!" Dak spat at him before removing his hand from the locker and letting Logan pass by him.

Logan couldn't help but walk a little faster than normal from Dak. He didn't want to get jumped again because he didn't think that his body could really take anymore pain. He was surprised though when he ran into Camille.

"Camille?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Hey, yeah so I'm back." She announced dramatically. He couldn't help but smile at her. "Where is Kendall? From what I've been hearing, you both are inseparable so shouldn't he be here with you?"

Logan couldn't help but frown again, knowing that Kendall wasn't with him today was a little depressing. "He won't be here until after lunch. He had a meeting with his lawyer."

He watched as Camille's smile dropped. "Yeah, I tried to talk my parents into dropping the case but they said that the lawyer and the quarter for school had to be paid for and they weren't paying it."

Logan could understand that. It had been Kendall and Jett's fault so it was only natural that they would pay for it. "I guess that makes sense." Logan said shrugging his shoulders.

"I've never seen you this happy." Camille said with a slight smile.

Logan knew that it must have hurt her to know that he was so happy with someone else. "He makes me really happy." Logan admitted to her.

"Do you love him?" She asked.

Logan thought about it for a few moments. He knew that he had been falling for Kendall for a while, just didn't really think about it because he knew that love scared Kendall, it was obvious. "I think I do." Logan said finally.

He watched as a concerned look appeared on Camille's face, but she quickly replaced it with a warm smile. "Well, good luck then. He seems to really care about you, though." She said and then turned and walked away from Logan.

"I know he does." Logan said to himself with a smile. Realizing that Kendall really did care about him.

It was now lunch and Logan was sitting with James and Carlos picking at his salad he had decided on. He listened as Carlos chatted about the new girl that he was thinking he might as out.

"I don't know, aspiring directors are kind of nerdy." James said to Carlos.

Logan couldn't help but be annoyed that neither of them had asked what was wrong, normally James was on top of it. "So I need your guy's opinion on something." Logan finally said. He was happy when both of them gave him their undivided attention. "So Dak came up to me and he was mad and told me that I would pay for telling Kendall...what do you think that means? I mean, what should I do?"

Logan could see the anger in James' eyes and the concerned in Carlos' and at that moment he wasn't sure if it had been a good idea to tell them about it. "You should go to the cops, call Papi." Carlos said with a smile.

Logan only shook his head. "I don't think that they would take it serious, Carlitos, and I wouldn't want to do that."

Logan didn't want to get Dak in any kind of serious trouble. He just wanted him to stop messing with him. He looked at James hoping that he would have a better response. "I can talk to him and see if he will back off. I don't know how affective that will be considering that I basically helped jump him though."

Logan knew that if James tried to talk to him it would only end up in a fight and then James would get hurt trying to protect him and he didn't want that to happen. "No, don't do that."

He watched as James frowned. "He could really hurt you Logan, I mean-"

Logan saw Kendall walk into the cafeteria. "Shut up! Kendall is coming over here." He said trying to shut them up, hoping that they wouldn't say anything to Kendall.

Logan couldn't help but smile when Kendall sat next to him and kissed his lips quickly. "I missed you," He told Logan.

Logan smiled and leaned into his shoulder and whispered. "I missed you too, Kenny."

"Kendall, I need to talk to you." James said firmly, ignoring the pleading look that Logan was giving him.

"James, shut up!" Logan hissed at his friend.

"No, what's going on?" Kendall asked, now curious as to what it could be.

"Dak is still threatening Logan." James said simply.

Logan held onto Kendall from preventing him from getting up. He knew that Kendall would want to go find him. "Please, don't do anything to get into trouble." Logan pleaded with him.

Kendall relaxed and Logan took that as him agreeing not to do anything stupid. When the bell rang, the four of them stood up and made their way to Logan's study hall. Logan couldn't help but tense when he saw Dak walking their way.

Logan didn't notice Kendall walk faster to get ahead of him. He watched as Kendall shoved Dak against a locker. "What? Logan not pleasing you?" Dak asked in a smug tone.

Logan felt the anger rising in his chest but didn't get to say anything because Kendall was basically yelling at Dak. "You think it's funny to threaten my boyfriend? Well, let me tell you this, Zevon. You threaten him again and I will destroy you, got it?"

Logan watched as the smug look faltered for a few seconds. "You have nothing on me." Dak said frowning.

Logan noticed Kendall's wide grin form. "Oh, I do. Remember when we were dating and you insisted on us taking kissy pics? I still have them. You can never have enough dirt on someone. Thought they might be useful down the road, and what do you know? They are!"

Dak's smugness had melted instantly and Logan couldn't help but be happy about that. "He doesn't deserve you, Kenny." Dak said desperately.

Dak using his pet name for Kendall finally mad him snap. "Excuse me? I don't deserve him? I've stuck by him through everything so far. And guess what I still care about him and want him after everything. You're the one who didn't deserve him, because if you had he would have come out for you."

Logan knew that it was a low blow, but when it came to Dak he no longer had any humility. He watched as Dak pushed Kendall away and stalked off. Logan couldn't help but smile at the chuckles he was getting from the other three. Apparently, he did have an asshole side in him.

Logan was sitting on the couch at Kendall's holding his hand. "So what did the lawyer say, sweetie?" He asked in a curious tone.

He watched as Kendall tensed up a little. "Well, since Camille isn't staying at that school Jett and I owe four grand each. Still a lot, but better than eight. So we are taking the deal and it's gonna be closed at court."

"And you're mom is going to pay it?" Logan asked.

Kendall only nodded. "Yeah, but I have to get a job once hockey is over and pay her back. She threatened selling my car, but it was my grandpa's and she knows how much it means to me."

"Well, they're hiring at the Sherwood Market." Logan said.

They were interrupted when Mrs. Knight and Katie walked in. "Logan, I know that your mom knows Brooke Diamond pretty well. She is having a cosmetics party and wanted me to invite her."

"Okay, I'll tell her." Logan said with a smile.

"Make sure she goes, we all know you don't tell Brooke Diamond, no." She said with a smile.

–

It had been two weeks and Kendall was sitting at the table in front of the judge. He was trying to stay strong but being in a court room was a little rough. He wasn't sure if he could have taken it if Logan hadn't been behind him, supporting him.

"How do you plea?" The judge asked.

"Guilty." Kendall said, hoping that maybe the judge wouldn't be too much of a dick to him.

He watched as Judge Deborah Portman looked taken aback. "Well Mr. Knight, you will follow the agreement you have made and on top of that I am requiring twenty hours community service." She said hitting her gavel on the space in front of him.

Kendall took a deep breath and walked away from the table. When he got out of the courtroom he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he pulled Logan into a deep and passionate kiss.

He couldn't help but be thankful towards Logan because he knew that if he didn't have Logan he wouldn't have been able to make it through the day. "Thank you for coming with me." He said simply.

Logan smiled at him and nodded. "Of course, and I told you it wouldn't be that bad and I'll do the community service with you if I can. It will look good to the college I go to." Logan said with a smirk.

Kendall felt a knot growing in his stomach. They would have to accept offers from schools soon. Kendall had a few offers but hadn't decided yet and he and Logan hadn't talked about it at all. "Where are you going?" Kendall asked him.

"I don't know yet, I figured that we had some scouts coming to the next game that I would wait to see if I got any kind of scholarships for hockey." Logan said with a smile.

Kendall had decided to do the same thing. Duluth West had been ranked nationally and the seniors were getting opportunities to go all over the country to play hockey. "I figured I would do the same thing." Kendall said with a smile. "But I do want to try and stay in this general region."

Logan smiled at him. "I've been looking into New York, but nothing is set in stone yet. We still have a month or two to decide." Logan said. Kendall felt his heart drop when Logan said New York. Kendall had no intention of leaving the mid west and he really didn't want to.

He wasn't sure if him and Logan were a long term thing, but he hoped so and the thought of Logan being in New York was a little unnerving for him. They were in the car and were driving back to Kendall's. He knew that he was finally ready to start opening up to Logan about his past, and that included Emily.

He wasn't sure whether or not that was a good idea though. It was something no one but his mother and Emily knew about. And Emily now went to Duluth South so no one at the school ever found out about everything that had happened. Kendall pulled out his phone and texted his mom, because she always seemed to know the answer to everything. _Mom, is it a good idea for me to tell Logan about __Emily? _

Kendall received only a one word answer, _yes. _He knew that it was final and that he was going to tell Logan, now he just had to find the courage to do so. When they finally reached Kendall's house they both walked up the stairs and into his room.

Kendall sat down on his bed and motioned for Logan to do the same. He couldn't help but smile when Logan snuggled up to him closely and wrapped his arms around him. Kendall reached over and turned on the t.v. And they sat in a very comfortable silence for sometime.

Kendall however, couldn't even begin to think of how to tell everything to Logan. He was scared about opening up to anyone and had no idea how he would react or what he would even say or do. He finally decided just to say it and get it over with.

"Logie, I need to tell you something." He said, sitting up. When Logan sat up he had worry written all over his face and in his eyes and Kendall knew that he had chosen poorly with his words. "It's nothing bad that I did, but its something I feel you should know about me."

Logan's body language changed instantly. He relaxed and became extremely interested. "What does it have to do with?" Logan asked.

"It's about why I did what I did to all the girls and guys in our school." Kendall said, now regretting his decision to tell Logan about everything.

"Oh, yeah. James said that you guys were friends back in middle school. But something changed in between eighth and ninth grade." Logan said. And Kendall knew that he was right because it had been summer when everything had happened.

"Yeah, at the eighth grade formal I danced with this girl Emily all night. We really clicked so we started dating. We hung out all the time, we were always at each other's houses. I was sure after a few weeks of dating that I loved her. And I did, I did everything I possibly could for that girl. I wanted us to be together forever." Kendall said with a weak smile.

He remembered wanting to marry Emily. Make her Mrs. Knight. Now when he thought about it he couldn't help but feel a little stupid. "I told her after a month of dating that I loved her and I was so happy when she said it back. She told me that she wanted to be with me forever. She lied. A month later she told me she wanted us to lose our virginities to each other, and I loved the idea."

Kendall had to pause. Even though it had been four years it still hurt him to think of this. "We slept together, and the next day she broke up with me. It turned out her and her best friend had a competition to see who could lose their virginity first and in the shortest time. She won. She used me to win. I was devastated. I didn't talk to anymore friends, I dropped them all. Then I met Jett, and we made the same bet but instead to see who could rack up the most virgins."

Logan looked stunned. Kendall was quiet for a few moments wondering what he was going to do next. He was happy when Logan leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tightly. Kendall leaned into the embrace and nuzzled his face into the crook of Logan's neck. But suddenly Logan pulled away.

"Wait, you knew that pain. So why did you inflict it upon others?" Logan asked in a somewhat angered voice.

Kendall wasn't proud of his answer but he had to be truthful. He fidgeted with his hands for a few moments before he spoke. "I always figured, better them then me. I couldn't trust anyone's words after Emily, until I met you. Look I know what I did was wrong. I just wanted to tell you everything." Kendall said desperately.

He watched as Logan's facial expressions softened and he couldn't help but smile. "Well, it definitely doesn't excuse your behavior, but it does explain it." Logan said with a slight frown.

Kendall pulled him into an embrace. "Just know that I won't hurt you like that Logie, you mean too much to me." Kendall said, hoping that Logan actually believed him.

"You better not, because if you do Carlos, James and I will kick your ass!" Logan said in a serious tone.

Kendall couldn't help but laugh though. He laughed for so long that his side started to ache. "You're adorable, but don't worry I won't hurt you. You know your the first person I've talked to about Emily, well besides my mom, but she doesn't really count."

Logan smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad that you trust me. And just know that I won't hurt you either. I feel like you may need a little bit of assurance, but I won't hurt you like she did. I could never do that."

Kendall and Logan smiled and gave each other a warm and gentle kiss. Logan snuggled back into to Kendall's side and they continued to watch t.v. But then a thought occurred to Kendall. "You know we've been dating for six weeks today. This is my seconds longest relationship." Kendall said with a chuckle.

Logan smiled at him. "Mine is six months, but don't worry I'm sure we can beat both of ours."

Kendall smiled back. "I'm sure we can." Kendall couldn't help but be happy that Logan wanted to be in this as long as he did. That alone made Kendall happy.

He let Logan snuggle back into him and then wrapped his arms around him. Kendall couldn't help but think that he was extremely lucky at that moment.

–

Another week had past and Kendall and Logan were walking through the halls of school in the hockey jerseys. It was the last game of the season and the last game for the seniors so all the seniors had decided to wear their jerseys.

During sixth period they were released early so they could take the bus to Duluth South. It was their last game and they were sure they could win, if they won they clenched the division championship and all the team, especially the seniors could taste it.

Logan couldn't help but be surprised when Coach Miller called him and Carlos up to the front of the locker room before the game. "It's been a long and rough year, but we've been doing great. We are undefeated and if we take this game, we finish with a perfect season. It's tradition that we name assistant captains at the end of the season. And this year it is Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia."

Logan stood their shocked, yet proud as the Coach Miller attached an A on his jersey. Logan had been surprised because he hadn't played all four years like Jett and Wayne had. So the fact that he was chosen over those two surprised the hell out of him.

It was now less than one minute left in the third period, Logan was rushing the net with Kendall and Carlos right beside him. The game was tied and everything depended on the three of them. Logan passed the puck to Kendall and watched as he swung back and released the puck. Logan stopped and watched as the puck made it's way to the net.

Logan watched as the puck went into the net. Logan threw off his gloves and hugged Kendall and Carlos. He felt as the rest of the team wrapped their arms around them. "We clenched the division!" He heard Jett yell. Logan knew that it had been a while since they had done that and he couldn't help but feel proud that he was part of the team that did it.

Kendall was named the Most Valuable Player. He and Logan shared a kiss before he was wheeled off to go talk to a few reporters. Logan watched with a smile, happy that his boyfriend had earned all these honors. He felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced over and saw a man with greying hair and a mustache smiling at him.

"Hello Logan, I'm Tom Anastos, head coach of Michigan State University hockey team." He said offering his hand for Logan to shake.

"Hi, Logan Mitchell." Logan said with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't believe that a college coach was actually talking to him.

"Well, I was impressed with your skills and leadership. You wear that A for a very good reason. I would like to offer you a left wing position at MSU. We're losing a left wing and could really use a great one like you." Coach Anastos said with a grin. "So long as your grades qualify, I would like to offer you an athletic scholarship to Michigan State. What do you say?"

Logan couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. "My grades will for sure qualify and I'd be honored to play at Michigan State." Logan said with a huge grin on his face.

They shock hands again. "I'm glad that Mel Pearson didn't get to you first, looks like he got your captain though!" Coach Anastos said. Logan looked over his shoulder and saw Kendall talking to a middle aged man with brown hair.

"What school is he?" Logan asked, hoping that it wasn't something too far.

"Your new rival school. Michigan University." Tom said with a chuckle. "If he seals the deal with Mel, you two will be rivals next year."

Logan couldn't help but smile when he heard that the schools were in Michigan. "And how far are the campus'?" Logan asked in a curious voice.

"Oh, why do you ask?" Tom asked in a curious voice.

"I'm just wondering." Logan said still looking at Kendall.

"A little more than an hour, I'd say." Logan couldn't help but feel happy about that. He and Kendall would still be close enough that they could still see each other on the weekends. "Expect a letter in the mail, like I said if your grades qualify we would love to have you."

Logan let out a nice laugh this time. "I'm an AP student, I'm sure that they will qualify." He said with another chuckle. He watched as Tom just nodded in understanding.

Kendall and Logan were back at Logan's within an hour. They had skipped the celebration party to spend more time together just the two of them. They were currently laying down on Logan's bed holding hands.

Logan couldn't help but wonder what would happen at the end of the school year. It was already December and in six months they would graduate and soon after possibly have to part ways. He couldn't help but sigh at the thought of that. "So I got an offer from Michigan and Minnesota today." Kendall said as if it wasn't a big deal.

Logan had already known about Michigan. "I noticed, Coach Anastos saw that the Michigan coach had roped you in. He offered me an offer to play for the Spartans, and I think I'm going to take it. I think I'm going to Michigan State." Logan said, already having made up his mind.

He waited for Kendall to answer hoping that he would say that he would be going to Michigan. "Well, Michigan is looking better by the second." Kendall said with a slight smirk.

Logan knew that he had a blush on his face. He was happy that Kendall was now considering Michigan. It meant that they would only be an hour away from each other. But then something else clicked in his head. They'd only been dating for seven weeks and didn't think that Kendall should be influenced by him.

"Don't let me influence you." Logan said to Kendall. "This is your future, not mine."

He watched as Kendall got a cocky smile on his face. "Nah, you being close would just be a bonus. I've looked at Michigan several times. They have an amazing hockey team and a great school." Kendall said rubbing Logan's cheek.

Logan smiled. "I know I was actually looking at it too, but MSU is still just as good with hockey and academics."

"So that means that we'd be rivals." Kendall said with an amused grin on his face.

"Your team is going down!" Logan said in a cocky voice.

"So that would mean that we would be relatively close to each other, right?" Kendall asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

Logan couldn't help but smile at him. "Yeah, we'd only be about an hour away from each other. I asked Coach Anastos." Logan said giving him a gentle kiss.

Kendall smiled at him and then said. "Well I should call Coach Pearson." Kendall said. He pulled out his phone and called a number he had on a card in his wallet. "Hello Coach Pearson? It's Kendall Knight. I just wanted to ask if the offer is still on the table...it is...then I would love to come play hockey at Michigan...yeah, a tour would be awesome...let me talk to my boyfriend, he is going to state and maybe we could coordinate trips...thanks...bye."

Kendall hung up and Logan couldn't help but grin at the smile he was getting. "So..." Logan said anxiously.

"Wanna go on a road trip?" Kendall asked with a huge smile on his face. Logan nodded anxiously. "This is going to be awesome Kenny...I-" Logan stopped himself. "I can't wait!" He said recovering quickly.

_Did I almost tell him that I love him? Are you kidding me. Isn't seven weeks a little too early? UGH! Especially with Kendall, he would probably run and hide for the rest of his life. I can't lose him now._

Logan continued to hold Kendall's hand. He decided to bite his tongue until a later time and when it felt right, he would tell Kendall.

–

Three days later they were sitting in Logan's kitchen starting to work on their plan for their road trip the next weekend. They had already agreed that they would leave Friday night and take turns driving. They would see Michigan on Saturday and MSU on Sunday. And Saturday they would be staying in a hotel thanks to MSU.

Kendall couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend. He was glad that they would be going to college so close to each other. He didn't think that he would have been ready to part with Logan by the time college came around.

"This is going to be completely epic!" Logan said. Kendall could see the excitement in his eyes. He was glad that Logan was as excited as he was. He wrapped his arms around Logan and gave him a quick and passionate kiss.

"That it will be." Kendall said with a huge grin in his body. "We should go watch a movie now that everything has been settled and we have all the details planned out."

Logan nodded and they stood up and walked into the living room. Kendall plopped down on the couch while Logan choose a movie and put it in. When he walked back over to him he sat in between Kendall's legs and let Kendall wrap his arms around him. Kendall couldn't help but snuggle his face into the back of his neck.

They started watching the movie and throughout it all, Kendall would kiss him or snuggle up to him or nuzzle his neck. Kendall couldn't help but want to be all mushy with Logan. He had never cared about someone so much in his life before. Not even Emily. He still couldn't believe the person he became after what happened with Emily. Looking back he felt like a douche.

But while Emily changed him for the worse, Logan changed him for the better. He made him a human being again. Sure he was still an asshole on the occasion, but it was only because he refused to let people walk all over him. Kendall knew that he had Logan to thank for everything. He was grateful to be a decent person again.

He was also happy that they would be going to school an hour away from each other. Kendall thought that it was stupid that MSU students had to live on campus for their freshman year. Because otherwise, he would suggest he and Logan get a place together.

Kendall had a big realization and pulled Logan into a tight embrace and a hug, and then he gave him a sweet and gentle kiss. When they pulled away he let their foreheads rest together for a second. "I love you." He said. His eyes instantly widened, he couldn't believe that he had said that out loud.

"Do you mean it?" He heard Logan ask in a surprised voice.

Kendall thought about it for a few moments. And he decided that he did. "Yes, I do."

He waited nervously for Logan's reaction. He didn't know how he was going to react. He just hoped it would be a good reaction.

"Then, I love you too. I wanted to say it yesterday, but chickened out." Logan said with a huge grin on his face.

–

The next weekend Logan and Kendall were heading to Michigan. It was their two month anniversary and Kendall couldn't have been happier about that. They were only a mere hour outside of Ann Arbor. Kendall looked over and noticed that Logan looked extremely nervous.

"Babe, what's wrong. Why are you so nervous? We aren't even at your school." Kendall said with an amused tone.

"I'm fine. You know just can't believe that we are going to look at college's its insane to think of that. I mean we're growing up, and you know...bleep blap bloop." He said nervously.

Kendall couldn't help but shake his head at him. He knew that something was wrong but didn't want to push Logan into talking if he didn't really want to.

They were finally pulling into the University of Michigan, and when he looked over at Logan there was still no change. Kendall refused to let him act like this. He wanted his Logan to be happy, not upset. He pulled Logan into a hug and stroked his head a few times. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked in a curious voice. He didn't like the fact that Logan wouldn't tell him. That alone scared him.

He was sad when he felt Logan pull away. He instantly missed the contact the second it was gone. "Do you really love me?" Logan asked in an unsure voice.

Kendall's heart dropped the second he heard that question. "Of course, I do." Kendall said hoping that he would believe him. He was terrified about what was coming. "You aren't...leaving me are you?" Kendall asked. Now it was his turn to be nervous.

"NO! Why would you think that?" Logan asked in a weird voice. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter. I just needed to make sure."

Kendall was confused now. "Why?" He asked in a curious tone.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to have sex." Logan said with a smile. Kendall couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth.

**A/N: There ya go! I am thinking the next chapter will be the last and then there will be random one shots. I am also working on a new story. So I hope that you guys will read it, I'm about to work on the first chapter now. Reviews please.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Logan watched as Kendall sat shocked in the drivers seat. He couldn't believe what he had just said. He knew that he was ready but he couldn't help but be nervous. And watching Kendall's eyes widen wasn't what he was expecting.

"Logie...I don't know about that." Kendall said nervously. Logan watched as he started biting his right thumb nail and couldn't help but be annoyed.

He grabbed Kendall's hand and held it. "I'm sure, Kenny. Don't react like this, I thought that you would be happy." Logan said softly.

Kendall's expression finally went back to normal. "I am happy, but I just feel like maybe you have rushed this."

Logan couldn't believe that Kendall was talking like this. Kendall was famous for sleeping with people. Logan wasn't sure if he had waited this long to have sex with anyone before. But that only made Logan more confident about his decision.

Logan gave him a warm smile and caressed his hand softly. "You haven't rushed me. If you had, trust me I wouldn't be with you. You've been respectful and completely understanding about me not being ready and I love you so much for it. I am ready to give you all of myself."

Kendall's eyes lit up and he gave Logan a warm smile that made Logan want to melt. "If you're sure. But we'll have to stop by a store so we can get some things in that case."

Logan got a mischievous smile on his face and looked down. "Well I took care of that, I've been planning this since we told each other I love you." That comment made Kendall smile.

They walked out of the car and started making their way towards the admin building where Kendall was told to meet Coach Pearson for a tour of the campus. Logan looked around curiously and couldn't help but admire the school. And at that moment, he wished that he had also received a scholarship offer from them. Because going to school with Kendall would have been great.

"So I was thinking, maybe after our freshman years we could find a place half way and live together..." Logan couldn't help but look at Kendall with surprise.

He was surprised that Kendall wanted to take these steps with him. Kendall was willing to commit himself completely to Logan. And that made him happy and feel safe with Kendall. He could see that everything Kendall told him was the truth. That he really did love him and care about him. More then he had ever cared for anyone before in his entire life.

"Yeah, assuming that we are still together, that is. An hour is farther away then you think, Kenny." Logan said, trying to think realistically. Sure he wanted him and Kendall to last, but most high school romances are just that, high school romances. He knew that it was a little unrealistic to believe him and Kendall would be together forever, but he couldn't help but hope that they could beat the odds.

"That may be so, but I think we will be together for a while. Don't you?" Kendall asked a little hurt and Logan felt horrible for doubting their love for each other.

"I hope we are. But realistically..." Logan was cut off with a kiss. And he couldn't help but smile into it and deepen the kiss almost automatically.

"I love that you are always thinking realistically, so let me lay it out the way I see it. Realistically, we are very much in love with each other. We have overcome a lot and I have proved my love for you, as you have for me. So realistically speaking we should make it. The only way we wouldn't work is if one of us cheat, and I don't plan on making that mistake...do you?"

Logan couldn't help but smile at his words. He loved that Kendall was being so hopeful for the two of them. He found it to be adorable. "I don't. I've been cheated on and it is no fun." Logan said remembering when Camille had left him for his now boyfriend. He couldn't help but laugh about that now.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked in a confused tone. Logan gave him a warm smile.

"It's just crazy to think that part of that heartbreak came from you, and now look at us. We're dating and crazy in love." Logan said with a grin. Kendall smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Well, I see Coach so why don't we go talk to him." Logan followed Kendall and when they got there Kendall introduced him. "Coach, this is my boyfriend Logan. He is going to be attending State."

He shook hands with Coach Pearson and couldn't help but shy away with how casual Kendall was at calling him his boyfriend. "MSU huh? Why not be a wolverine?"

Logan smiled. "Well Coach Anastos found me after the last game and offered me a position and I took it. I had a few other offers but thought that Michigan State was more suiting for me."

Coach Pearson laughed. "Well, MSU is where you go when you don't get good enough grades."

Logan couldn't help but be a little offended at that. "I'm a straight A AP student. All my classes are advanced, grades weren't the issue."

He must have realized he had offended Logan because he instantly backed down. "I meant no disrespect boy, just a little friendly rivalry. I hope your relationship is strong because that rivalry will test your relationship quite a bit."

Logan couldn't help but be worried by that statement. He had talked to a few MSU students who were answering questions for him and they said that they had dumped people before because the rivalry is so bad. He couldn't help but worry if MSU lost or beat UofM, what would happen with him and Kendall.

"I think me and Logie can take it." Kendall said confidently.

Coach Pearson showed Logan and Kendall around for close to an hour. Showing Kendall the dorms, classrooms and other various things. Finally at the library the coach said that he had to attend some matters and that we would be met by a Christian Gibbs in a few minutes to finish up the last little bit of the tour left.

"Well this looks like a fancy smanchy college." Kendall said with a grin. "Are you still gonna love me when my teams beats yours?"

Logan gave him a look of disbelief. "I don't know if you're aware of this but MSU's team is much better. So I am pretty sure we will be kicking your ass." Logan said with a smile.

They stood there for a few moments in silence looking around the huge library they were currently in. "Are you Kendall?" Logan looked over and saw a tall brunette with blue eyes and a wide smile. Logan couldn't deny that he was the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen, well next to Kendall that is.

"Yea, Kendall Knight and this is Logan." Logan gave the new guys a weak smile and held out his hand.

"I'm Christian Gibbs, and I will be your hockey captain next season." He said with a grin. "Youngest one in history. I'll only be a junior but they all recognize that I'm the best."

Logan couldn't believe the size of this guys ego. He wanted to hit him just for being so cocky. For some reason he reminded him of Dak. And that made Logan a little uneasy because he truly believed that Kendall at one point felt something for him.

"Hmm, I love a man with modesty." Kendall said with a chuckle and Logan gave him a pissed off look, not believing that Kendall was flirting with this guy right in front of him.

"Do you?" Christian smiled at Kendall and then turned his attention to Logan. "Are you going to be going here too?"

Logan shook his head. "No, I'm just here looking. I'm going to MSU." Logan saw a look of disgust on Christian's face.

"Ew, why?" He said scrunching his nose. Logan knew that no one was exaggerating the rivalry between the two schools.

"It's a good school, and will be perfect for premed. It's a prestigious school." Logan said defensively and he was sure he didn't like this guy.

They continued on with the tour and every so often, Logan would go to grab Kendall's hand to hold it to let Christian know that they were together and every time almost immediately Kendall would pull away. Logan couldn't help but let the hurt and pain finally over take him.

The tour was finally over and Kendall was slapping hands with Christian. "I'll see you soon. Make sure you keep conditioned."

Kendall smiled at Christian and knew that he would keep conditioned. He took hockey seriously and there was no way that was going to change anytime soon. He started making his way to the car with Logan trailing behind him. He turned around to embrace Logan but he pushed out of his arms and bolted for the car.

Kendall couldn't help but be confused by that action. He didn't know if he had done something wrong, but he didn't think that he could possibly deserve this treatment. Logan was finally at the car and Kendall was finally getting there too. He unlocked the doors and watched as Logan got in.

He got in as well and looked at Logan for a moment. "Did I do something wrong Logie?" He thought back and didn't remember saying anything wrong.

"Nope." Logan said and looked out the window. Kendall couldn't believe that Logan had went from telling him he wanted to finally make love to being mad at him.

"Logie, I must have done something...please tell me." Kendall was becoming frantic. He didn't want Logan to be mad at him. They never fought and he didn't like where this was going already. He knew that this was going to be bad, so he had to stop it immediately. "Logie, I'm sorry. But I can't change if I don't know what I did."

Logan looked at his shoes nervously and bit his lower lip. "You two were flirting with each other. And...why did you pull away when I tried to hold your hand?" Logan asked.

Kendall's heart sank but then he couldn't help but laugh at Logan. He laughed and tried to stop when Logan shot him a dirty look, but he couldn't help it. He continued to laugh. "Is that it? You're jealous?" Logan gave him another dirty look. "Logie, I don't mean to flirt with anyone. I didn't realize I was. I'm sorry, but you should know that I am flirty. It's been my second nature for so long."

He watched as Logan seemed to accept that, but then his eyes narrowed and Kendall didn't know if Logan believed him. He hoped he did, because he was being one hundred percent truthful. He didn't want Christian, sure he was good looking, but he wasn't Logan. He could never compare to his Logie.

"Why wouldn't you hold my hand?" Logan asked finally. Kendall smiled at him again.

"Oh, Logie. I don't know how the team is going to feel about me dating a guy. I don't want anyone to be weirded out and I want my skills to speak for themselves before everyone finds out." Kendall had thought that would be obvious.

"You were kissing me in front of the coach..."Logan said. Kendall couldn't believe that after all this time that Logan was still being suspicious of him. He couldn't help but be a little angered at that.

"Are you serious right now? You still don't trust me? Coach wanted me on this team, I told him I was with you straight up and he didn't say anything. Didn't judge me. That is one person compared to what...thirteen to fifteen people. I'm sorry, okay? I love you and I don't want to fight." Kendall said smoothly hoping that this mini fight was over.

Kendall was happy when Logan wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry. I'm just so scared that you are going to leave me for someone here. You are so amazing and everyone will like you and I'm going to have competition and-"

Kendall laughed again. Logan pulled away and slapped his arm lightly. "I'm sorry, Logie, but you're being silly. You don't have competition. You haven't since we've been together. Since we've been dating you haven't had any at all. I love you and I want to be with you. Remember that."

Logan finally smiled at him and nodded. "I'm sorry for being an idiot and jealous. You've never been jealous with me before." Logan said looking down. Kendall could tell that he was embarrassed now.

Kendall couldn't help but think he was wrong though. And he knew that if he said so, that Logan would feel better. "That isn't true. Why do you think I did what I did to Camille. I was jealous. I didn't realize it then, but I do now. I was afraid that you would get back with her and then I wouldn't have you. I was really jealous though."

Logan smiled and his eyes lit up. Kendall knew that he had successfully made Logan feel better about the whole situation. He watched as Logan leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Kendall drove them to Lansing and when they were finally settled in the hotel room they turned on the television and Kendall held Logan against his chest. Kendall didn't want to bring up what Logan had said earlier in fear of Logan thinking that was all he cared about.

"Kendall?" He finally heard Logan say unsure. He looked at his boyfriend and gave him a warm smile. "I'm ready. I want to do it."

Kendall couldn't help but grin. "Wow, that was romantic." He said joking with him. When he saw the look Logan gave him he shielded his body from the playful smacks Logan was throwing at him. "I'm kidding sweetie. Okay, get all the things you bought and we will do this."

He watched as Logan stumbled to his feet and then ran to his bag on the floor and watched as he pulled out a box of condoms and lube. He ran back and then set them on the night stand next to the bed. Kendall motioned for him to come sit next to him.

When Logan was sitting next to him Kendall pulled Logan in for a light kiss. "Now, you are sure you want to do this?" He asked one final time.

Logan smiled and nodded his head. "I'm positive. I love you, and I want you to be my first."

Kendall smiled at him. "Okay Logie." He gave him one final kiss and then laid him down on the bed.

He pulled Logan into a soft a gentle kiss. He licked Logan's bottom lip and was instantly given access to Logan's mouth. He swirled his tongue in Logan's mouth and was satisfied when he heard Logan let out a long and deep moan. He ran his hands all over Logan's body and couldn't help but think that he had an amazing body. All Kendall could feel was muscle.

He pulled away from Logan's lips and instantly attached himself to his neck. He planted gentle pecks all along his jaw line and then sucked gently on his neck, being careful not to leave any marks. He grabbed Logan's hem and pulled his shirt over his head. He admired Logan's perfect body and gave him a gentle kiss on the chest.

Logan pulled away from him and started to pull Kendall's shirt off of him. He did it slowly and the when he was done he started to kiss Kendall's chest. Kendall couldn't help but moan. He had never seen Logan take any control when they fooled around and he couldn't help but be impressed that he was doing it now.

He grabbed Logan's hair with a balled fist and pulled him away. "I've done this before, you haven't. I want to make sure that this is all about you and your pleasure." Logan only nodded and laid back down on the bed.

Kendall started kissing Logan's lips again and then devoured his mouth greedily. He gave attention to his neck again and then slowly drifted down to his chest. When he got to his belly he made sure to leave little kisses all around his belly button. He watched as Logan bucked his hips forward. Kendall couldn't help but grin to himself.

He finally made his way to Logan's zipper and slowly unbuttoned it and then unzipped them. He made eye contact with Logan and made sure to give him a seductive glance while he pulled down his pants. He watched as Logan shivered slightly and Kendall couldn't help but want to stop with all this foreplay and just get on with it. But he knew that he couldn't do that.

When Logan's pants were down he started to rub Logan's cock through his boxers and started to kiss Logan again. "I love you, Logie. So very much." He watched as Logan's eyes lit up.

"I love you too." He said with a grin.

Kendall continued to rub Logan through his boxers and finally folded down the front of Logan's boxers and grabbed his cock and started to slowly pump it. He continued to kiss Logan. He wanted to make sure that this was loving and not just sex.

Kendall couldn't believe that this was finally happening. He had dreamt about this for so long and now it was finally happening. He finally grew tired of pumping his cock and so he started leaving a trail of quick and light kisses down his chest. When he reached Logan's cock, he took the whole thing in his mouth.

He looked up and watched as Logan's head flew back in pure pleasure. He was grabbing the headboard and his eyes were closed and his mouth open crying out. Kendall smirked and pulled off and licked the tip before lowering his mouth all the way down to the base again.

He watched as Logan reacted the same way. Logan started bucking his hips forward and thrusting into Kendall's mouth. Kendall knew that Logan was eager, but still wanted this to be pleasurable for him. "Kendall, I need...please...no more."

Kendall finally decided to take his pleas and answer them. He was ready to make Logan scream his name out in pleasure. He pulled down his jeans and boxers in one swift movement. He leaned over and grabbed the lube and condoms. He quickly opened a condom and slid it onto his throbbing and aching cock.

He took the lube next and covered his index finger with it. He slowly and carefully slid the digit into Logan's ass. He watched as Logan tensed and his face scrunched up. "You have to relax. Take a deep breath." Logan did so. "And let it out." he did that as well.

Kendall inserted another one and this time it didn't seem to bother Logan so much. He added a little more lube and started to finger his hole and watched as Logan started to moan in pleasure. He added a third digit and started to spread them apart. He watched as Logan's face scrunched in pain again. "Are you ready?"

He watched as Logan nodded. He added more lube to his cock and then positioned himself to enter Logan. He slowly entered Logan and tried to make it as pleasurable as possible. He stopped when the head was in and let Logan's body adjust to the intrusion. After a moment he continued to push into Logan. After five minutes Kendall was finally completely inside Logan.

Kendall had to breath deeply in order to keep from exploding. He finally started to move and pump into Logan. Kendall started moving his hips searching for that spot that would send Logan over the edge. He tried to angle in different spots and finally after one thrust he heard Logan scream out in pleasure.

Kendall knew that he had found it. He continued to hit that specific spot. Kendall felt the familiar warm coil in his stomach. He knew that he was getting closer and closer. He watched as Logan started to pant frantically. "I'm close. Kendall, I'm so close."

Kendall finally started to pump Logan. After a minute, Kendall could no longer hold it in. "I'm gonna go." He made one final thrust and exploded and a few moments later, Logan's cum covered his hand. He slowly and gently pulled out of Logan. He plopped down next to him and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I love you." Logan said softly.

"I love you too." Kendall said and gave Logan another single gentle kiss.

–

Logan sat at home Monday night after school with James and Carlos. Kendall had to do something with his mom and sister so he didn't get to spend anytime with him after school.

"So you wouldn't tell us at lunch, but how was your trip to Michigan?" James asked with a smile.

"Was it everything you thought it would be and more?" Carlos said with a sly grin.

Logan had yet to tell them that he gave Kendall his virginity. He wanted to tell them but didn't know if he should or not. Logan was still a little nervous. It had only been two days, and yes Kendall was still being loving and affectionate but Dak had said Kendall stayed with him for a week afterwards.

"It was." Logan said with a wide grin. Logan watched as James' eyes narrowed and he became suspicious. Logan couldn't help but let his grin grow wider. "I had sex with Kendall." he said simply.

He looked at his two best friends to see their initial reactions. Carlos smiled and James just frowned. He knew that James would be a little upset. While James believed Kendall cared for Logan, he still wasn't completely convinced that Kendall had changed completely.

"Are you serious? Logan, what if he leaves you?" James asked getting worried.

That thought had crossed Logan's mind several times and each time it made his heart ache. He didn't want to lose Kendall. He couldn't handle it. Especially after everything they had been through already. "Then he leaves, but I don't regret it. I had sex with someone I care about deeply. And I really believe he cares about me. It's too late to take it back so please don't freak out."

He watched as James' eyes softened a little bit. "I'm sorry, I just know how hurt you were when you and Camille broke up and I don't want to see you hurt like that again Logan. You're my best friend."

Logan smiled at James. He was glad that he had such an amazing best friend. "I know, and something tells me that I won't go through that again."

The rest of the night was carefree for Logan and after a while James and Carlos left. Logan was in his room when he felt his phone buzz. _Logan, I need to see you._ That was all it said. Logan instantly replied. _Come on over, I'll go unlock the front door, come up to my room when you get here._

Logan couldn't wait to see Kendall. He had grown so accustomed to seeing him every night that being away from him was a little odd. He went up to his room after he unlocked the door and ran back up to his room. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, anxious to see Kendall. He heard his door open and saw Kendall walk in a second later.

He stood up and walked over to Kendall and hugged him. He wasn't being hugged back though so he looked up at Kendall. "Is everything okay?" He asked softly.

Kendall looked down and didn't say anything. Logan's heart dropped. Kendall wasn't being himself and Logan only hoped that he wasn't gonna do what he thought he was.

"Logie, can we talk?" He said nervously. Logan only nodded and motioned for Kendall to sit down on his bed. Logan sat across from him and waited nervously for Kendall to start speaking.

"What's wrong, Kenny?" Logan didn't like the look on Kendall's face. It was making him nervous and antsy and he had a lump in his stomach the size of a boulder.

He watched as Kendall took a deep breath and then sighed. "Listen, Logie...I love you. I do, but I realize that all I'm going to do is fuck this up. I lied, I did like Christian and I was flirting with him. He found me on facebook and we started talking-"

Logan felt the tears welling in his eyes. "You can't do this to me!" Logan yelled at him. "You can't...you promised, you wanted to move in together and everything."

He watched as Kendall looked down. "Logan, I don't want to hurt you. I realize I am now, but when I'm in college I'll do something wrong. You'll leave me and it will be over. Isn't it easier just to end it now. Besides, I really like someone else. I really like Christian."

Logan finally let the tears fall. "You bastard. You used me, you lied to me. Why are you doing this to me, Kendall..." Kendall didn't say anything. "ANSWER ME!" Logan yelled. He pulled back and hit Kendall in the eye. Kendall sat there and continued to look forward.

"It's over Logan. Just let it go." And with that Kendall stood up and walked out of the room. Leaving Logan there staring at the floor. Logan couldn't believe this. It had been a game all along, Kendall had used him like he did everyone else. It was just worse this time.

Logan finally let the tears fall. He picked up his phone and told James he was coming over. Then he put on some shoes and took his mom's keys, not caring about the consequences. He drove over to James' trying to hold it together. When he got there he saw James sitting on the front porch. He walked out and when he reached James he broke down.

"Carlos is on his way over." He said in Logan's ear and he just nodded.

"I lost him...he left me...there's...there's someone else." Logan finally cried out. He watched as James clinched his fist. "I was so...stupid. I should have listened to you.

"You weren't. He had all of us fooled." James said softly. He started rubbing Logan's back. When they saw Carlos pull up they all three walked into the Diamond's house. "So who did he leave you for?"

Logan hated the words, he didn't want to believe them. But he knew that was what happened. "Christian...he's a student at Michigan. He said they started talking on facebook."

"Let's go find him so you can call him a homewrecker. Yours and Kendall's status has been on there." Carlos said. It was odd for Logan to see Carlos like this but thought that was a good idea.

He logged in and went to Kendall's profile and then found Christian Gibb's name. He clicked on it and saw that Kendall had written _Can't wait for the season, nice meeting you. ;) _His heart dropped and he felt the tears starting to fall. He sent message him and started typing up a letter.

_You were aware of the fact that Kendall was with me, right? Or did you just not care that he was taken? You're low and foul and you two deserve each other._

Logan hit send before his friends could stop him. "Harsh." was all Carlos said.

He deserves it, Logan thought. But instead he just looked down. He still couldn't stomach all this. He didn't want to believe that him and Kendall could really be over. He refused to believe it. "I really thought that Kendall cared about me." Logan said softly.

He got weak smiles and a hug from Carlos in return. "We all did. Everyone was talking about how much he had changed for you. Maybe there is something else in there, maybe he is lying to you about not caring." Carlos said hopefully.

"Carlos, not everything can have a happy ending." James said softly. "You're always so optimistic, but the world doesn't work that way."

"And you're a pessimist. What of it." Carlos said defensively.

Logan didn't need this, not on top of everything else that was going on. "Guys, stop. I don't need my two best friends fighting." They nodded, but then Logan got a new message in his inbox. He quickly pushed open.

_Dude, I don't like Kendall. I am also in a relationship. I have been with the same guy since my senior year. I don't want Kendall, nor will I ever._

Logan was confused by this. "Why would he lie to me?" He asked himself softly.

–

Kendall walked into the school, alone for the first time in two months and it didn't go unnoticed. He was miserable, he had cried himself to sleep and was regretting ending things with Logan. But he knew that it was best for Logan, he didn't want to hurt him more then he had to and this was the only way to ensure that he didn't.

He walked to his locker and saw James standing there with his arms crossed. When he reached James he looked down. "Nice eye." James said with a grin. Logan had bruised Kendall's eye when he hit him. Usually Kendall would come back with a smart ass remark, but today he wasn't in the mood.

"What do you want James." Kendall said in an annoyed tone.

"I want to know why. Why would you do this to Logan? Can't you see that boy loves you more than anything in this world?" James asked impatiently.

Kendall's heart ached when he heard that. He knew that Logan loved him, it was obvious and yes he did love him too, but that was why he had to let him go. He had to protect him. Kendall wouldn't let himself hurt Logan. He cared about him too much.

"I know he does. I haven't changed and he should know that." Kendall turned around and started walking away from James. He had every intention of going to the bathroom and just sitting there until the bell rang and then going to class. But on the way Carlos saw him and started following him.

When they reached the bathroom Carlos stared at him. "Dude, what is your deal. You tell me that you really care about him and then you do that? Are you serious. I've never seen Logan so hurt, way to just revert back to your old self." Carlos said glaring at him.

Kendall felt the misery rise in him. "I'm not like that anymore. Logan is better off without me and the sooner he realizes that the better off he will be." Carlos shook his head.

School seemed like a blur for Kendall, he avoided Carlos and James and didn't even see Logan once. He figured that Logan must have ditched like when he first told him the truth about the whole Camille thing. Kendall was walking to his car when he saw a familiar dark haired boy and a girl who looked oddly familiar standing by his car.

When he got there he saw Logan glance at him. "I know you lied." Logan said simply.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kendall said. He knew that Logan would figure it out, he just hoped that he would leave it alone. The girl finally turned around and it was Emily. Kendall's jaw almost dropped to the floor from surprise.

"Emily?" He yelled.

"Hi, Kendall. Wanna drive me home? I think it's time we talked." She said simply. Kendall nodded and they got in. "So, you know Logan really loves you. He came to my school to find me. Basically kidnapped me and then brought me here."

Kendall didn't know what to say. Sitting next to him, was a girl he never expected to see again. "I broke up with him, I told him that there was someone else." Kendall said simply.

"You lied to him." Emily said softly. Kendall snuck a glance at her. She was bigger then she use to be. But then again it had been almost five years since he had seen her last. "You know, what I did to you wasn't right and what you're doing to Logan now is wrong too."

Kendall couldn't help but be a little angered by what she had said. "Who are you to tell me what's right and wrong? You fucked my head up so much. I changed, I figured if I did what you did, I would never hurt again. Who are you to waltz back into my life and try and tell me right from wrong?"

He watched as Emily cowered slightly. "I know. Listen, I was pretty fucked up back then too. But, guess what, I've changed. I met a guy last year who loved me and I allowed myself to actually love him too. And guess what, he has yet to hurt me. He loves me more than anything in this world. We are getting married and are going to have a life together. You need to embrace love, and let go of all the fear I instilled in you. I know its hard, but if you want to be truly happy it is something you must do."

Kendall thought it over and decided that she was right. He nodded his head. "Here we are. You know, I never thought the girl who fucked me up would be the one to fix me." He said softly.

She smiled at him. "I wasn't the one who fixed you...Logan was." She got out and then waved to Kendall.

Kendall drove back and mauled over what she had said. She told him to embrace love. Could he? Could he love Logan and not fear all the what if's. Could he trust Logan enough to not break his heart in half, like Emily had. He sighed and started driving home, his head a jumbled mess.

When he got there he saw Logan standing on the porch waiting for him. Kendall sighed when he saw him and made his way up to him. "I lied to you. I don't have feelings for Christian." Kendall said simply.

He watched as Logan smiled. He was handed a piece of paper and read. Logan had messaged Christian, and found out that nothing was going on. Of course Logan would do that. He is a genius after all. "I know you did. I figured after everything you had been through it had to root back to Emily. I did some digging and found out who she was..."

"You mean, you asked James." Kendall said with a smirk. He watched as Logan nodded.

"Well, yes. And I found her and asked her to talk to you, did it work?" Logan asked softly.

Kendall thought about it. "I want to be happy, and I know that being with you is the only thing that would make me happy. I'm so sorry Logan."

Logan smiled at him. "You better be, and you better never leave me again." He walked up and wrapped his arms around Kendall. "I love you."

"I love you too, Logie."

An hour later, they were both panting in Kendall's bed, worn out and exhausted. "I think that was more fun then the first time." Logan said with a grin. Kendall couldn't help but smile at his love.

"It just keeps getting better, we will eventually learn what the other likes exactly." Kendall said with a grin. He caressed Logan's cheek softly. "I'm so sorry Logie. I love you, and I promise to trust you not to hurt me."

"I love you too, and I told you from the start I wouldn't hurt you. And I hope you won't hurt me." Logan said softly.

"I won't. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me." Kendall said with a grin.

"As are you." Logan said and then gave Kendall another loving kiss.

**A/N: So that is the end. There will be random one shots. I will be making a title with all my one shots from all my stories, whether you chose to read them is up to you. I will have one for Tainted Love up soon! I contemplated ending this story with Logan using Kendall to avenge everyone he'd ever hurt but decided against it. Reviews please and sorry for the long wait. I hope you think it was worth it. **


	17. Author's Note

**A/N: One shot up of Games of Love. Go look at my story titled Series of one shots. It's chapter 3.**

**Mary.**


	18. Sequel

**A/N: The sequel to Games of Love is officially posted, everyone. So make sure you go check it out :)**

**Mary**


End file.
